Charah - Unsung Heroes
by Chuckfanster
Summary: A spied up sequel to Chuck vs. The Figure Skater. Our favorite couple has a family now and will find themselves in dangerous situations and be asked to help certain government agencies on various matters as they try to live as normal a life as possible. They will find this challenging of course as Chuck and Sarah are world famous not only as athletes but also in their professions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** –This is the beginning of the sequel to Chuck vs. The Figure Skater. If you haven't read that story I encourage you to do so as it will give you the background as to how our favorite couple got to this point. I'm sure it's possible to enjoy this story without reading the other one as this story has new situations and plots. I also would like to give a shout out to **charahkids **for being my awesome beta on this story. Thank you for all the help, ideas and suggestions you have made to make this story better. One more thing - I am not a medical professional and since Sarah is a doctor along with Ellie and Devon, this story at times will involve medical situations that do not exist in real life and probably never will. Please remember that this is a work of pure fiction. So, without further ado, here is the first chapter. I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 1**

**July 1, 2017 Newport Beach CA**

Sarah Bartowski was having a very pleasant dream. She was lying on a beach on a tropical island in a tiny bikini next to her husband Chuck while he was rubbing suntan lotion on her back. Faintly in the background she heard a disturbing sound that she was wishing would go away. It was soon accompanied with the sound of her name. "Sarah. Sarah. Sweetheart. Sarah."

She groaned and cracked open an eye. The face of her handsome husband looked at her with a thin smile as he was rubbing circles on her bare back. Sarah was lying in her favorite position with her head on Chuck's shoulder and leg draped across his body. Finally registering that she was home in her own bed with the man she loved and not on a tropical island with that same man she managed to mumble "What time is it sweetie?"

Chuck kissed the top of her head and said "5am. You're going to Westside Medical today."

Sarah groaned. "Why did I agree to go there once a week? It's too early and I'm far away from our kids."

"We talked about this. It will be good for your career and it's only one day per week. By going in early you get to leave early and miss some of the traffic. We'll miss you but we'll manage."

Sarah smiled at her husband. "You always know what I need to hear. I love you Chuck. She climbed on top of him so he could feel her naked body on his. They still liked to sleep naked together and kept their robes and something to put on by the side of the bed in case they needed a quick cover up for their four children. Sarah gave Chuck a big kiss on the lips and said "I'm going to jump in the shower. Care to join me?"

Chuck kissed his wife back and gave her a big hug. "I would love nothing more than do that but I better make you some coffee. I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

Sarah climbed off him and got out of bed. She gave Chuck a fake pout and headed into the bathroom. Chuck admired his wife's amazing body as she walked wondering how a mother of four could look that good. _I'm the luckiest man in the world._ He got out of bed, put on his robe and pajama bottoms and went out into the hall.

After checking on their children and seeing that they were asleep, Chuck walked out into the kitchen to make Sarah some coffee and something to eat. He started the coffee and poured some orange juice. Grabbing some eggs, he whipped up a quick cheese omelet for his beautiful wife and popped in some toast.

A few minutes later, a fully dressed Sarah came into the kitchen carrying Lisa. Sarah peeked into her room and found her awake. The other children were still asleep when she kissed them goodbye.

"Look who I found wide awake in her crib?" Sarah kissed her on the cheek as Lisa sleepily rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

Chuck smiled at mother and daughter and put Sarah's food on the table for her. He then wrapped his arms around them, giving them a big hug. He took Lisa from Sarah's arms so she could eat and drink her coffee. Chuck also put some extra coffee in a car friendly cup for the road.

"Thank you sweetheart. This omelet is delicious." Sarah said to Chuck.

"I'm glad you like it. What do you have scheduled for today?"

"Mainly a bunch of meetings. You know how much I love those." Sarah said as she rolled her eyes.

Chuck looked down at Lisa who had her head on his shoulder. She had fallen back asleep. "Well, it is your first day there. I'm sure there are some procedures that you need to follow that may be different than you're used to."

Sarah took another bite of her omelet and a sip of coffee. "At least Ellie and Devon will be there to show me the ropes if need be."

Chuck nodded. "I'm going to put Lisa back in bed. I'll be right back." Chuck leaned down so Sarah could kiss her eldest daughter goodbye. Chuck returned a few minutes later when Sarah just finished eating and was putting her dishes in the dishwasher. Chuck wrapped his arms around his wife and started kissing her neck. Sarah shivered slightly at his touch. She reached up with her hand and ruffled his hair before spinning around to face him. She put her lips inches from his. "You had your chance earlier when I took a shower. Now you're going to have to wait until later. "She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Unless you want to drive up to LA? Ellie told me they have some very nice supply closets." That brought a chuckle and their lips crashed together for a passionate kiss. Chuck let his hands slide down to squeeze his wife's perfect bottom through the skirt she was wearing. Sarah said with a smirk "Didn't I say you'll have to wait? You don't want to make me late on my first day do you?" Chuck looked coyly at his wife. "I wouldn't dream of making you late on your first day." He gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance. "I'm just reminding you what you'll get when you come home." Sarah gulped.

Sarah turned and picked up her purse and medical bag. Chuck walked her to her car, a new, black, top-of-the-line Porsche 911 convertible he bought her for their seventh anniversary they celebrated the day before. She loved it. They had also purchased a great big GMC Suburban to carry the entire family and their stuff, but she loved having the sports car for work. Chuck always seemed to know what she wanted and needed. How she loved her man.

Sarah got behind the wheel and since it was a warm sunny summer morning, put down the top. Chuck leaned in and kissed his wife goodbye. "Drive safe." He said.

Sarah smiled and said "I will. I love you. Have fun with our kids."

"I will and I love you too. "

Sarah started the engine, backed out of the driveway and headed down the street. Chuck watched her go before walking back into the house.

**Westside Medical Center 7am.**

Sarah pulled into the underground doctor's parking lot at Westside Medical Center and parked her car away from all the other cars. After taking her bag and purse she headed toward the entrance. Before she left the parking lot she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Sarah!"

Sarah stopped and turned around, immediately spotting a smiling Ellie walking rapidly toward her. They exchanged hugs. "Hey Ellie. It's great to see you."

"Same here. I trust the traffic wasn't too bad this morning."

"It wasn't bad. It helps to have a husband who makes you breakfast and gets you out the door on time."

Ellie laughed. "That's my brother. Shall we head inside?"

"Lead the way."

Ellie took Sarah to all the places she needed to go for the initial meetings and they then headed into the director of surgery's office. After knocking on the door they were called in. Dr. Richard Roland was a tall distinguished looking man with silver hair and an easy demeanor. He was new to Westside Medical Center having come from the East coast. Devon had told Sarah that he was easy to work for but tough as nails. He also said that she didn't need to worry about getting hit on there because Dr. Roland didn't put up with that kind of thing. What Ellie and Sarah didn't know was that he was a bit of a male chauvinist. He was also very formal.

Dr. Roland stood up and extended his hand. "Dr. Bartowski, I'm so glad you agreed to join our hospital staff, even if it is only one day per week. Dr. Woodcomb, it is good to see you too. I've enjoyed working with your husband."

Sarah smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you Dr. Roland. It's nice to be here."

"I understand that you two know each other?"

"Yes. We're sisters." Ellie replied.

Dr. Roland raised an eyebrow. "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you don't look that much alike."

Sarah and Ellie chuckled. "What Ellie….I mean Dr. Woodcomb forgot to say is that we're actually sisters-in-law. I'm married to her brother. We're so close that we consider ourselves sisters. "

"Ah, that explains it."

Sarah smiled "She's the reason I'm here."

Dr. Roland smiled. "So we had sort of an inside track."

"You could say that. We also have talked for years about working together on certain types of cases." Ellie said. "This arrangement, along with me going down to UCI once per week will help that."

Dr. Roland nodded. "You have quite a reputation for someone so young, Dr. Bartowski. I have been talking to many of my colleagues at hospitals around the country and your name was on the top of everyone's list of new doctors to have on staff. If you're even half as good as your reputation then I'm sure we'll want you here more than one day per week. Is there any chance of that?"

Sarah shook her head. "Chuck and I love where we live in Newport Beach and want to raise our children there. "

"I understand. Well I asked you both in here for more than a get acquainted visit. Something happened that I would like your opinion on."

"OK. "What is it?"

Dr. Roland took out a copy of the newspaper sports page from a few days ago. It showed a baseball player lying face down on the ground near the pitcher's mound. There was a pool of blood next to his head."

Sarah looked shocked. "What happened?"

"His name is Jason Stryker. He's one of if not the best pitcher in baseball. He was struck in the head by a line drive off the bat of George Kingman. Kingman is one of the strongest hitters and Stryker one of the fastest throwers. It was the case of a 100mph fastball being hit very hard by a very strong hitter right back at the pitcher. He didn't even have a chance to move and pitchers don't wear protective headgear."

"What is his status now?"

"He was just brought out of a medically induced coma. He is currently blind in both eyes."

"Where is he now?"

"They just transferred him here yesterday. He's been in Colorado. The family lives here in the LA area. They were told there is no hope for him to regain his sight. Dr. Bartowski, the family has read and heard all about what you have been able to do. They desperately want you to look at him and see what you can do."

"Which room is he in?"

"Room 459. I must tell you that five of the top eye surgeons have looked at him and have all come to the same conclusion that he can't be helped. They even called the world's foremost eye surgeon Dr. Arnaldo. He said that the only person on the face of the earth that could possibly help him is you. I don't know how he knows you and why he would put so much faith in someone so young. _And beautiful, he thought._ Please Dr. Bartowski, don't give them any false hope."

Sarah stood up. "Do we have his x-rays and CT scans?"

"Yes. They're in the office next door."

"OK. I'll call Chuck and have a look." She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed as she headed out the door.

Dr. Roland was puzzled for a moment and looked at Ellie who had a big smile on her face. "Why would she call her husband at a time like this? Is he a doctor too?"

Ellie looked Dr. Roland in the eye. "My brother is an ice hockey player and computer nerd who graduated at the top of his class from Harvard. You have yet to see the Chuck and Sarah bond at work. It is utterly amazing. No, beyond amazing. Each on their own is something very, very special. But together they are unstoppable. It's like they enter an Alternate Universe. Chuck is the best player in the NHL but when Sarah is at the game he almost always has a hat trick. When Sarah is about to operate or render a diagnosis she talks to Chuck about it first. She always comes up with something that no one, and I mean no one has ever thought of before and it always works. You've heard of all those new techniques and surgeries she's come up with?"

Dr. Roland nodded. _If she did them why are none of them named after her._

"Every one of them was developed after Sarah had her Chuck time. If you want to see this amazing young woman at her best then I suggest you never interfere with her and never interrupt her Chuck time."

Dr. Roland just sat there. "OK."

xxxxx

Chuck answered the phone on the second ring. He was giving the twins their bottles. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi honey. How's it going?"

"I'm just feeding Kate and Landon. Charlie and Lisa are playing a game. Charlie's favorite. You know the one where Charlie builds something with the blocks and Lisa knocks it down? They miss their mommy."

Sarah chuckled. "I miss them too. And their daddy."

"I love you Dr. Bartowski."

"I love you too. But I'll always be Mrs. Bartowski when it comes to you."

Chuck grinned. "I sense something is going on there that needs the Chuck and Sarah touch. What is it sweetheart?"

Sarah filled him in. "How awful. If anyone can figure out something to help him it's you. You are the most wonderful woman in the world. The smartest, most beautiful, sexiest and best wife and mom in the world. You've got this sweetheart. I know it."

Sarah sat behind the desk of the office and closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling onto the papers in front of her. Her husband did it again. He knew exactly what she needed to hear without her even knowing it. "You're the best husband in the world Chuck and the best dad. How did I ever get so lucky to have you?"

"The feeling's mutual babe. Let me put you on speaker so you can say Hi to the kids."

Charlie and Lisa shouted 'Hi mommy!"

Sarah grinned at hearing the voices of her oldest two. "Hi Charlie and Lisa. Are you being good for daddy?"

"Yes ma'am. Even the twins are behaving."

Sarah chuckled. "OK sweeties. I've got to go. I'll call you before I head home."

"Bye mommy!"

Chuck took the phone off speaker. "I love you Sarah. Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you invent Tommy John surgery for the eyes?"

Sarah went dead silent for a minute. Her mind started racing. "Sarah?"

"Oh, sorry. Right here Chuck. That's brilliant!"

"What?"

"Tommy John surgery for the eyes. I just got an inspiration how to do it."

"Really?"

I'll explain more later. I love you Chuck!"

"I love you too, baby. Bye."

Sarah disconnected the phone and studied the X-rays and CT scans closely. She looked carefully at Stryker's jaw and along the side of his neck. She studied the nerves behind his eyes and the bones around his eye sockets. She paused, deep in thought, picturing in her mind exactly how the operation would work. Sarah pulled out a legal sized pad of paper and started scribbling copious notes. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the door open and Ellie and Dr. Roland walk in. They stared silently as they watched Sarah write furiously on her notepad. After a few more minutes she stopped writing, closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. She reviewed in her mind the procedure, grinned and nodded to herself. Thank you sweetie, she said in her mind to Chuck.

Ellie cleared her throat which startled Sarah and she jumped up. "Ellie, Dr. Roland. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

Ellie said "Sorry to startle you. You were writing furiously there. Did you come up with something?"

Sarah smiled broadly. "We sure did."

"We?" Dr. Roland asked.

Sarah got a dreamy far off look in her eyes as she thought of her husband.

Ellie, having seen that look from her many times said "Earth to Sarah. Come in Sarah. Stop thinking about my brother and tell us what you came up with."

"That's just it El," Sarah said as she grinned. "It was Chuck's idea."

Now both Dr. Roland and Ellie thought Sarah had lost her mind. "My brother came up with the idea?"

Sarah said "Well, sort of. He made a comment about me inventing Tommy John surgery for the eyes. Then it hit me."

"What did?" Dr. Roland asked, still in a state of disbelief.

"I can use a nerve from a different part of the body like Mr. Stryker's neck and transplant it to stimulate the ocular nerve. It's been successful in the lab. It will work here."

Dr. Roland was shocked. "I told you not to give the family false hope Dr. Bartowski. I'm beginning to wonder if I did the right thing bringing you here."

"Don't get me wrong Dr. Roland. This has never been done before and it's risky if he had sight in one eye. But since he has already lost his sight in both eyes, what have we got to lose? This isn't much different that the procedure I invented to save the sight of the high school student a few years ago, other than replacing a nerve."

_Who does she think she is taking credit for Dr. Arnaldo's procedure._ "I don't know, Dr. Bartowski."

Ellie spoke up. "What if we ran this by Dr. Arnaldo? Would you be more comfortable with it then?"

Dr. Roland nodded. "That's a good idea Dr. Woodcomb. I'll go get his number."

Sarah stopped him as she pulled out her cell phone. "I've got him on speed dial right here." She punched the number. After a few rings a woman answered. "Sarah! What a nice surprise."

Sarah answered "Hi Mrs. Arnaldo. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. I've told you a hundred times, please call me Maria. Juan Diego hopes you'll be really pleased when you see the next issue of the New England Journal of Medicine."

"Oh. What's that Maria?"

"He's changed the names of all those procedures you invented and perfected to your name instead of his."

Dr. Roland listened intently to the conversation. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He read and heard all the stories but deep down really didn't believe them. He was starting to wonder if he was wrong.

"That's very nice of Juan Diego. I need to run something by him. Is he available?"

"He's giving a presentation right now, but for you he's always available. Say Hi to Chuck and the kids for me. I'll go get him."

Dr. Roland was shaking his head.

"Will do Maria and thanks."

They heard Maria talking softly in the background. She came back on the phone. "Juan Diego wants to know if he could talk with you over the speaker at the conference. He thinks it would help his students."

Sarah said. "Of course Maria. Anything for Juan Diego."

Dr. Roland was wondering if he underestimated Dr. Sarah Bartowski.

A few moments later they finally heard Juan Diego Arnaldo's voice. "Sarah! What a wonderful surprise."

"It's always great to talk to you Juan Diego. Thank you for finding time to talk to me."

"I have you on the speaker. You are talking to some of Europe's finest ophthalmologists."

"What an honor. Thank you."

Dr. Roland put his face in his hands. _Just who is this Dr. Bartowski?_

"What is it that you wanted to run by me?"

"Something that's never been done before. I want to make sure I'm not crazy and that this actually will work. Can I send you my notes?"

"Sure Sarah. Send them to my encrypted email ."

Sarah used the scan feature on her phone and sent her notes to Arnaldo. He opened the email.

"Can I put this on the screen for everyone to see?"

"Sure." Sarah said.

A few moments later Sarah's notes were on the screen. Sarah gave the background of the patient and what she discovered on the X-Rays and scans. Juan Diego remembered the patient from his previous consultation.

"Ok Sarah. We've got everything up on the screen. What is it you want my opinion on?"

The auditorium where Arnaldo was located was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Sarah proceeded to run through her notes and ideas for Tommy John surgery for the eyes. Juan Diego stopped her several times to ask questions and get clarification. When she finished, there was dead silence on the phone.

Sarah Bartowski had stunned the world's most famous eye surgeon before but nothing like this. This was the most insightful and incredible eye surgical idea he had ever heard. He was literally left speechless. Finally Sarah said "Dr. Arnaldo, Juan Diego, are you still there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sarah. You literally left me without words. That is the greatest idea I've ever heard for saving someone's eyesight. Let me guess – you got it after some Chuck time."

Sarah grinned broadly. "Of course Juan Diego. All my great ideas," she used air quotes with her fingers," come after my Chuck time. So you think it will work?"

"Absolutely. When are you planning on doing the surgery?"

"I have to get permission from the family first."

"Can I assist you on this operation?"

If Dr. Roland wasn't gobsmacked before, he was now. Dr. Juan Diego Arnaldo, the world's foremost eye surgeon just asked a 30 year old brand new doctor, a mother of four no less, to assist on her surgery? He couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Dr. Arnaldo. It is an honor to speak to you. I am Dr. Richard Roland, the Director of Surgery at Westside Medical where the operation would take place. We would be honored if you would come and perform the surgery."

Ellie looked at Dr. Roland with daggers in her eyes and then over at Sarah. She was surprised at the amused look on her sister's face.

Sarah was having a difficult time keeping a straight face and avoiding an outburst of laughter. She had worked with Juan Diego Arnaldo since she began and was a very close friend from even before medical school. She knew what was going to happen next and it wasn't going to be very pleasant for Dr. Roland.

Juan Diego spoke up. "Dr. Roland is it?"

"Yes."

"Let me tell you a story. I was working with a patient with a severe injury to his right eye. The injury was so severe that I was afraid that he would lose the eye but I thought I could help him. I asked a medical student to assist me on the surgery and outlined the plan. This particular medical student looked me in the eye and said 'I have an idea. Why don't you make the opening incision from the other side? It will require a smaller incision and speed up recovery. You'll have the same access. ' I was stunned. The idea made complete sense and cut the recovery time in half. Have you heard of the Arnaldo –Baker technique?

"Of course."

"The Arnaldo – Kaminski surgery?"

"It is world famous."

"How about the Arnaldo – Thomas surgery?"

"It saved the sight of my friend. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because, Dr. Roland, all of those plus at least a dozen more were developed or invented by none other than Dr., Sarah it makes me so happy to be able to call you that, none other than Dr. Sarah Lisa Bartowski."

Dr. Roland's jaw almost hit the floor.

"You sir don't have the slightest clue as to the jewel of a doctor you have there in your midst. She has assisted me on over 100 surgeries and I've assisted on over fifty of hers. All of those were performed over here in Europe because of your rules in the United States. She is brilliant and if you don't get her up to that ball player and get that surgery scheduled in five minutes, I will call the family and advise them to transfer him to UCI Medical Center where Sarah spends most of her time."

Dr. Roland just sat there in stunned silence while Ellie grinned with pride.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?'

"You told me you are there on Thursdays, correct?"

"Yes, Juan Diego."

"Do you think the patient will be ready by next Thursday?"

"I will have to examine him and will let you know later. But that will probably give us enough time to prepare."

"Great. I will plan on arriving on Tuesday."

"Wonderful. You can stay with us. Please make sure Maria comes with you. She hasn't met the twins yet."

"Sounds great Sarah. Talk to you soon."

xxxxx

Sarah walked up to room 459 in ICU alone. Dr. Roland was intercepted by both Drs. Woodcomb for a chat. Ellie had sent Devon a text about what happened and he was furious. Sarah softly knocked on the door and opened it. The patient was lying on the bed hooked up to several monitors. Sitting on a chair holding Mr. Stryker's hand was a young woman who Sarah presumed was his wife. Also there was an older couple that probably was his parents. Sarah stepped inside. The three visitors looked up.

Sarah walked to the end of the bed and picked up the chart. She looked at the visitors in the room before speaking.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Sarah Bartowski. "

The three visitors looked up, stunned for a moment. "You're Dr. Bartowski? The one recommended by Dr. Arnaldo?" The elder gentleman asked.

Sarah smiled. "The one and the same. Juan Diego and I have known each other since before I started medical school. We've worked together more than 100 times."

The younger woman looked up. "You look familiar to me, but not in the white coat. Have you been on TV?"

Sarah nodded. "I've been in the Winter Olympics, twice."

"OMG! She exclaimed. I'm a big fan. You're the pairs figure skater that won a gold medal, twice."

Sarah nodded.

The older couple recognized her now too. "Wow. We were big fans. So was Jason. Do you still skate?"

Sarah chuckled. She decided to continue talking about this as it seemed to put the family at ease. "Only for fun. Chuck is back playing in the NHL. The chance of us skating together again in competition is very slim. If any of our kids want to skate they will be given every opportunity. We won't push them into it although little Charlie wants to be a hockey player like his dad."

"How many children do you have?"

Sarah looked up and grinned. "Four."

"Four? How did you find time to skate, go to medical school and have four children?"

Sarah laughed. "It sounds impossible doesn't it? It may help to know that our last two are twins. Our oldest turns four in a few months. I just happened to be married to the most wonderful man in the world who is supportive of what I'm doing and will do anything for me and I for him. Let's talk about Mr. Stryker. I have an idea that should work. It's never been done before and I ran it by Dr. Arnaldo a few minutes ago. He thinks it will work too."

The younger woman looked up hopeful. "What do you mean 'work?'

"If all goes right, he will regain his eyesight. "

The young woman gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "The other doctors said nothing could be done. What are you proposing to do?"

Sarah found an empty chair in the room and sat down in front of the family members. "I must caution you again that this has never been done before. I'm not sure if I would even be discussing this with you if he still had sight in one eye. It may not be worth the risk. But since he is sightless in both eyes and has no hope for recovery using standard methods, then this is his best, if not only shot to see again."

Sarah looked at them to make sure they understood. They all nodded for her to continue.

"What I propose is something akin to Tommy John surgery for the eyes." She went on to explain the procedure. "Dr. Arnaldo asked to come and assist me during the surgery."

The family members looked at each other in shock. Finally the man spoke. "No offense Dr. Bartowski, but I'd feel better if Dr. Arnaldo performed the surgery and you assisted."

The door to the room opened and Dr. Roland stepped in carrying a magazine. "Mr. Stryker. Sorry for interrupting but please don't make the same mistake I did for underestimating Dr. Bartowski. I listened in on the telephone call Dr. Bartowski had with Dr. Arnaldo. I even asked Dr. Arnaldo to do what you just said you wanted. Dr. Arnaldo proceeded to give me the nicest but most thorough dressing down I have ever received. The bottom line is that if you want this done, Dr. Bartowski will be performing the surgery or it won't happen. Dr. Arnaldo won't do it first. "

The young woman stood up, looked at her in-laws and spoke. "Dr. Bartowski. I am Jason's wife Amanda and I believe I know what my husband would want. He would want to see again. Please, please do this surgery on my husband. You're our only hope."

Sarah smiled. "Nice little Star Wars reference. It would make my husband happy. I will gladly perform the surgery. Let me examine your husband to be sure but I think we can schedule the surgery for next Thursday."

Dr. Roland smiled and said "We'll get it on the schedule. Oh, you might want to take a look at this."

He handed the magazine to Mr. Stryker. It was an advance copy of the latest _New England Journal of Medicine_. On the cover was a picture of Dr. Arnaldo and Sarah. The caption below the picture was "Dr. Arnaldo's not so secret weapon." Inside was the article Maria told Sarah about that gives her credit for everything she deserved.

**A/N 2** Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. I'm planning on posting a new chapter on Friday each week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - Here is the next chapter in the story. This chapter and the next one sets up the action that will start in chapter 4. Thank you to **charahkids** for your awesome help in making this story better. Thank you for all the reviews, etc and please let me know what you think. Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own Chuck.

Chapter 2

One week later Sarah and Juan Diego were sitting at a table in the doctor's lounge while Mr. Stryker was getting prepped for surgery that was scheduled to begin in an hour. The two doctors had gone over the surgery so many times they had it memorized and outlined several contingencies if needed. They were sitting quietly, deep in thought. Sarah was holding her phone in her hand.

"Waiting to talk to Chuck?" Juan Diego asked.

Sarah nodded. "Chuck was changing the twins. He's going to call me back in a minute."

News of the surgery was somehow leaked to the press. The family said they had nothing to do with it. Rumor was that Dr. Roland had leaked the story because he wanted the added publicity for the hospital. Dr. Roland was waiting outside the lounge waiting for them to come out to talk briefly to selected members of the press. He was getting impatient.

A minute later Sarah's phone vibrated. Her face instantly lit up. She got up and retreated to a chair in a corner of the lounge. She answered "Hi sweetheart."

Instead of hearing the voice of her husband she heard the voices of Charlie and Lisa. "Hi mommy. We love you. You're going to do great mommy. You're the best!"

Sarah just lost it. Tears started streaming down her face. She didn't realize how tense she had become but Chuck always knew what she needed. She immediately relaxed and imagined she was home with her family being hugged and smothered with kisses. "Thank you sweeties. I love you too."

Dr. Arnaldo looked over at Sarah. He knew where her incredible strength came from and was determined that she be given the time to tap into that strength. He smiled inwardly and was thankful she was his friend. Just then the door of the doctor's lounge burst open and Dr. Roland walked in. He looked at Sarah talking on the phone. He was about to say something when Dr. Arnaldo stood up, put his finger to his lips and gave him a 'don't you dare' look. He grabbed Dr. Roland's arm and ushered him out of the room. Dr. Roland was aghast.

Outside the room Dr. Roland opened his mouth "What are you doing?"

Dr. Arnaldo glared at him. "I guess you are more dense than I thought. I'm not the only one who has told you to not interfere with Dr. Bartowski yet you barge in on her preparation time. You may find it unusual and maybe it is. All I know is that it is what she needs to excel at what she does. Do you realize that she is about to do something that has never been done before? I will tell you this one last time. Leave her be."

Dr. Roland opened his mouth to speak and then decided it would be better not to. He just nodded and turned away to deal with the press on his own.

After talking to her children Chuck got on the phone. "I love you Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah just smiled and said "I love you too Mr. Bartowski. Thank you for putting our children on. It was just what I needed to relax. How is it you always know what I need?"

"It's all the love making we've done and do. Do I have time to drive up there to inventory the supply closet with you?"

Sarah laughed and laughed. It removed all last vestiges of tension in her body. "Probably not, but I know I'll need a back massage with all the extras when I get home."

Chuck responded "Mission accepted. I guarantee the massage will be heavy on the extras."

Sarah chuckled. "I'll look forward to it."

"You'll do great Sarah. You're prepared. You have the right person to assist you. And most of all you have a husband and four children who love you more than anything in the world."

Sarah grinned. "Thank you sweetheart. I love you and all of our children more than anything in the world too. I've got to go scrub up."

"You've got this. I know it. It will be a success."

"Thank you Chuck. I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you afterward."

Sarah disconnected the call ready to go. She noticed that she was alone in the room but could see Dr. Arnaldo standing just outside the door. She walked to the door and opened it.

Juan Diego turned and looked at her. "Are you ready to go?"

Sarah smiled. "I'm ready. Let's do this."

The two doctors headed down the hall to scrub up. They had met with the patient and family before he went to be prepared for surgery. Dr. Roland was meeting with the press at in the lobby when one of the reporters saw the two doctors walking down the hall. The reporter shouted. ."There they are!"

Dr. Roland turned and called out after them to come back. Sarah and Juan Diego turned and pointed to their watches before continuing down the hall.

xxxxx

The observation deck above the operating room was packed for this monumental surgery. The surgery would also be recorded and it was anticipated that it would take four hours. Sarah and Juan Diego walked into the room and stood by the patient who was sedated. Sarah asked for a scalpel, said a silent prayer and began.

Dr. Roland up in the observation area was a nervous wreck. He didn't think there was any way a beautiful young doctor could do such a surgery and was expecting Dr. Arnaldo to take over at any time. Needless to say he was stunned, no shocked as he watched Sarah work. She had a command of the operating room of a seasoned surgeon. Each incision was precise, always just the right amount of cutting. When about half way through the surgery she stopped for a minute to discuss something with Dr. Arnaldo, he thought she was going to quit. Instead he was surprised to see a change made to the steps in the procedure. The surgery continued and even more surprisingly he saw Sarah step back only an hour later for Dr. Arnaldo to step in. _I knew she couldn't do it_, he thought. Much to his additional shock, the only thing Dr. Arnaldo did was close. The surgery was completed in under three hours. Dr. Roland rushed down from the observation area to talk to Sarah and Juan Diego.

The two doctors were washing up and chatting amiably when Dr. Roland burst in the room. Sarah and Juan Diego looked up at him and nodded. "Well?" he demanded.

Juan Diego chuckled and Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Well what?" Sarah asked.

"You know what I mean Dr. Bartowski. Did it work?"

Sarah looked over at Juan Diego who nodded and back at Dr. Roland. "We think so, but we won't know for sure until he wakes up. He'll probably need some neurology help to get his vision totally back to normal which is something Ellie, I mean Dr. Woodcomb can help with."

Dr. Roland looked at Dr. Arnaldo and asked "Do you agree?"

Juan Diego gave Dr. Roland one of his most patronizing smiles. "It all went perfectly. In fact, about half way through, Sarah came up with a way to cut an hour off the surgery. She's absolutely amazing."

Dr. Roland still couldn't come to grips with Sarah being this good. "I thought she was stuck when she stopped and needed you to straighten her out."

"Ha!" Juan Diego burst out laughing. "Sarah was just telling me what she was planning to do differently and equated it to one of Chuck's computer games. If I wasn't wearing a mask you would have seen me laughing."

Dr. Roland just stood there for a minute more before turning to leave the room. On the way out he said "The press will want to talk to you." The door closed behind him.

Sarah chuckled. "Thanks for backing me up."

"You don't need backing up Sarah. He just needs to be reminded now and then that a woman can do the job."

"Let's go talk to the family, shall we?"

Juan Diego nodded and said "Lead the way."

Xxxxx

Two hours later they were back in room 459. Mr. Stryker's head was covered in bandages and Amanda and her in-laws were also in the room. Sarah and Juan Diego walked in the room.

Amanda and the parents looked up at the two doctors. Sarah walked to the side of the bed and spoke to Mr. Stryker. "Are you ready Mr. Stryker?" He nodded. Before she started removing the bandages Sarah motioned Amanda over to the side of the bed. "You should be the first person he sees, not me."

Amanda could only nod as she was overcome with emotion. Juan Diego handed her a tissue. Sarah continued to unwrap his head until the only thing remaining were the eye patches. "Would you like to remove the patches Mrs. Stryker?" Sarah asked.

Amanda nodded. "Go ahead," said Sarah as she stepped back. Amanda reached out and removed the patches. She watched her husband blink several times as he opened his eyes. Tears flooded down his face. He kept on blinking but nothing. Darkness remained.

"Can you see?" asked Amanda.

Jason shook his head.

Amanda and his parents turned to look at Sarah pleading with their eyes for her to do something. Sarah looked down, grief stricken and slowly shook her head. She had failed. For the first time as a doctor she had failed. She failed them. _How could I have been so wrong?_ Sarah thought. Tears of desperation spilled down her cheeks. Dr. Arnaldo put his arm around Sarah's shoulder and led her outside the room to regain her composure. Amanda and the parents just hugged each other in grief standing by the bed.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut to stop the seemingly continual tears coming out of his eyes. This time when he opened them something was different. Instead of darkness he saw light. LIGHT! He turned his head and saw, yes SAW his wife's back. He reached out with his hand and touched her.

"Amanda?" He asked.

Amanda spun around. "You can see me?"

He nodded happily. "I can see!"

He reached out and hugged his wife while she peppered his face with kisses.

Jason's father quickly went to the door and looked down the hallway. Sarah was crying on Juan Diego's shoulder and he was trying desperately to comfort her. He yelled to them "Dr. Bartowski, Dr. Arnaldo, come quick. Jason can see!"

Sarah lifted her head. "What?"

"Jason can see!" Sarah looked at Juan Diego and they both ran to the room and stepped inside.

They stood back and watched the touching scene. Stryker's parents were hugging each other with tears streaming down their faces.

After watching a few more minutes Sarah finally said something. "Mrs. Stryker?"

Amanda turned to look at her, eyes still moist with tears.

"Please let me examine your husband. I want to check a few things."

Amanda nodded and climbed down off the bed. As Sarah took a step forward toward the bed, Amanda hugged Sarah tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving my husband's sight."

Sarah smiled, happy she could help and relieved that it worked. She stepped forward and asked Mr. Stryker some questions, shined a light in his eyes and tested his vision in a few areas. Afterward she talked to her patient and the family.

"I'm very pleased to tell you that your vision is fully restored. It will however, take some time to get your brain fully used to the new stimuli. I can recommend a neurologist to help with that. Dr. Eleanor Woodcomb is her name and she is on staff at this hospital four days per week. She's the best in the business. Now you should get your rest and I'll be back to check on you later."

When Sarah started to leave she was surprised to feel a firm hand on her wrist. She turned to look. Jason Stryker had grabbed her wrist and said "Thank you doctor, for everything."

Sarah just smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

Xxxxx

Chuck had just put their children down for a nap and was flipping through the channels on the monster flat screen TV. Sarah had called him after the surgery and again with the good news about the success. She also told him she was going to be there late. Maria Arnaldo was fixing them some lunch when a news bulletin came on. The commentator spoke. "Now let's go to Westside Medical Center for the latest on the groundbreaking surgery that took place this morning."

Behind a table with microphones sat his gorgeous wife, Juan Diego, Ellie and Dr. Roland. He was so proud of her he could burst and wanted nothing more than to be with her. Maria brought over an Italian sandwich for each of them and sat down next to Chuck.

Dr. Roland spoke first. "Thank you for coming on this historic occasion that Westside Medical Center is proud to be part of. We are pleased to inform you that thanks to the skilled hands of Drs. Arnaldo and Bartowski, the surgery was a success."

Ellie was about to throw her glass of water at Dr. Roland. Sarah just put her hand on Ellie's arm and winked at her.

"With that, I give you Dr. Arnaldo."

Juan Diego just smiled at Dr. Roland. He turned in his seat and picked up a large stack of magazines and asked someone to pass them out. It was the issue of the New England Journal of Medicine with his and Sarah's picture on the front. After waiting a few minutes he finally said something.

"Thank you Dr. Roland, but I don't know why you continue to insist on trying to give me credit for someone else's work. Yes, I am considered by some to be the world's most foremost eye surgeon. I don't deserve that title other than maybe I've done more procedures than anyone else." Looking over at Sarah he said "The title of world's most foremost eye surgeon belongs to this beautiful young doctor sitting next to me. She is the one who came up this sensational new procedure and even mid-operation came up with a way to shorten it. I have the great privilege of being her mentor at first but now as her friend. So, I give you Dr. Sarah Bartowski."

Sarah was looking down at her phone right then reading a text from Chuck. It read "Meet me in the supply closet in two hours?" She chuckled and fired one back to him. "I have to wait two hours?"

Juan Diego saw she was reading something and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and remembered where she was. "Oh, sorry. It's a good thing I wasn't driving. Just reading a text from my husband. Thank you Juan Diego for those very kind words. I wouldn't be here without your help and guidance and I too count it a privilege to be your friend. We have been given permission by the family to discuss the surgery and prognosis."

Chuck watched as Sarah explained everything that happened and the wonderful prognosis. She also explained that there had been an unexpected delay in Mr. Stryker's brain recognition of the new visual stimuli and that she feared for a few moments that the surgery didn't work. She then had Ellie talk about the delay and then what she would do to get the brain and the eyes working together in a normal capacity. While watching he said to Maria "We should go up there. Her family should be there supporting her."

Maria looked over and nodded. "Let's get the kids ready to go. They can finish their nap in the car."

Chuck grabbed the diaper bag, a change of clothes each for Kate and Landon, a box of crayons and two coloring books. They strapped the children into their car seats in the Suburban and headed to Westside Medical Center.

Xxxxx

Charlie and Lisa didn't sleep much on the drive up to LA. Instead they were busy coloring in their coloring books. Since he was older, Charlie did a much better job staying in the lines but Lisa didn't do too bad of a job. After parking the car, Chuck and Maria strapped the twins into the double stroller and helped Charlie and Lisa out of their car seats. Chuck put the coloring books, crayons and diaper bag into the back of the stroller. Before he did, Charlie and Lisa both wanted the pictures they were coloring torn out of the books. Chuck asked "What for?" "To give to mommy of course." Chuck tore them out.

The four children, Chuck and Maria went in the entrance to the medical center. Arriving at the nurses station Chuck said "We're here to see Dr. Bartowski. Do you know where we can find her?"

The nurse said "You and everyone else. She's taking a break and asked not to be disturbed."

Chuck started to speak when he heard Charlie exclaim "Unca Devon!"

Chuck turned and saw Devon heading their way with a chart in his hand. He spotted Chuck and the family. Charlie ran up to him and Devon picked him up. "Hi little man. What brings you here?"

Charlie answered "We came to see mommy, Unca Devon."

Devon nodded. "She was really tired after the surgery, the press conference and all the questions from doctors and reporters. She's taking a nap in the lounge. I know she'll want to see you. I'll take you there."

The nurse at the station started to protest but Devon stopped her. "This is Sarah's husband Chuck and their four children. This is Maria Arnaldo, Dr. Arnaldo's wife."

The nurse clamped her mouth shut and nodded.

They headed into the elevator. Chuck said "Sarah said everything went well."

Devon laughed. "Your wife has a great propensity for understatement when it comes to her skills. It was perfect. If I didn't know her like I do I would have thought the surgery to be impossible."

Devon hit the button for the third floor. Everyone got in. When they arrived at the doctor's lounge they found Juan Diego sitting in a chair in front of the door. He stood up when he saw his wife and all the Bartowskis. He gave Maria a big hug and a kiss.

"What a nice surprise. Sarah didn't tell me you were coming here."

"It'll be a surprise for her too." said Chuck. "We were watching the press conference and I just wanted to be with her. So we came. How long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour I guess. She said to wake her up at 3pm. Somehow I don't think she'd mind if you woke her up a little early." Juan Diego winked at him.

Chuck smiled and turned to his children. "I'm going to wake up mommy and bring her out. It will take a few minutes. Have your pictures ready."

Chuck slowly opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door after him. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room he spotted his beautiful wife on a cot sleeping on her side with her back to the door. She was still in her skirt from this morning and was using her white coat as a blanket. He slipped off his shoes and crept slowly to where Sarah was sleeping. When he got close he kneeled down and softly kissed her cheek. "I love you Sarah," he whispered in her ear.

Sarah stirred and mumbled something before going back to sleep. Chuck kissed her cheek again before kissing her on her jawline and then her neck. Sarah shuddered a little and mumbled something else before going back to sleep. Reaching down with his hand, he slowly traced his fingers up the side of her leg while kissing her neck. When he reached the hem of her skirt he didn't stop but continued to run his fingers higher and higher. Sarah mumbled something else before rolling onto her back. She reached behind Chuck's neck and pulled him in for a toe curling kiss.

After breaking for air Chuck smirked and said "Hi sweetheart. What were you saying?"

Sarah chuckled. "I said if you weren't my husband I'd break every bone in your body."

Chuck laughed. "I guess you knew it was me."

"Ya think?" She pulled him in for another kiss. Chuck's hand remained under her skirt.

"When did you figure out it was me?

Sarah grinned. "I could say when you whispered in my ear. Or, when you started kissing my neck and running your fingers up my leg. I do know your voice and touch. But I heard you and our children outside the door. These walls are pretty thin." She kissed him again. "I'm so glad you came. What a nice surprise."

Chuck smirked. "You thought I was kidding about the supply closet?"

Sarah chuckled and nodded. "I didn't think you would go to all the trouble to put four children in the car to drive all the way up here for something you can have anytime you want, wherever you want."

Chuck cocked an eyebrow and gave his wife a coy grin. "What if I wanted you right here, right now?"

Sarah grinned back. "Juan Diego said he'd guard the door until I came out. I'm all yours." She started unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her lacy white bra.

"Wha, what are you doing?" Chuck said in a panic.

Sarah smirked and reached out to grab his hand. She placed it on her bra covered right breast. "If you want me, I'm yours. Right now."

Chuck gulped. "You know I want you."

Sarah nodded. "And I want you too."

"Here?"

"If you want. Or you can wait till later. It's up to you."

Just then they heard Charlie knock on the door. "Mommy, daddy, come out."

"In a minute," they both called out.

Chuck said "We'd better wait until later."

Sarah laughed. "I guess you're right. I must be losing my touch. This is the second time in a week you turned me down."

Chuck gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance. "Maybe so, but you have to admit the delayed love making was pretty awesome."

Sarah laughed and nodded. "Making love with you is always awesome."

After fixing her blouse and skirt, Sarah walked with Chuck to open the door. Charlie and Lisa were both standing there holding their pictures. "Mommy, mommy, they cried out. Look what we made for you."

Sarah squatted down to her oldest children's level and said "Show me."

Lisa held out her picture from her coloring book. It was Wonder Woman.

Charlie held out his picture. It was Supergirl.

Sarah said "Thank you sweeties. I love them. Do you know who they are?"

Charlie and Lisa gave their mother their biggest smiles. "Yes we do. They're YOU mommy!"

Sarah hugged her two oldest children as tightly as she could and smothered them with kisses as tears of joy streamed down her face. Chuck looked down at them a huge grin on his face. Lisa looked at her mother and asked "Mommy, why are you crying? Don't you like our pictures?"

Sarah gave Lisa several more kisses. "Don't worry sweetie. Mommy is just really, really happy right now. I love the pictures."

Lisa smiled happily and held out her arms so Sarah could pick her up. "I love you mommy."

A fresh batch of tears streamed down Sarah's face.

xxxxx

Devon had gone to find Ellie to let her know her brother was here with all her nieces and nephews. They came to the doctor's lounge a few minutes after Chuck and Sarah came out of the room.

"Aunt Ellie," Charlie cried out as he held out his arms. Ellie pick him up. "You're getting so big." She said as she tickled him. Charlie laughed and laughed before Ellie gave him a kiss and set him down.

Ellie said "Why don't you take Chuck up to meet the Strykers. I know they'd want to meet him. I'll take the children down to the cafeteria."

Sarah had picked up Kate and Landon who were tugging at her blouse. "Sounds like a plan though I better feed these two before I bring them down."

Ellie nodded and headed down the hall with Devon and the Arnaldos. Sarah went back into the lounge with the twins, the stroller and Chuck. Since she wasn't wearing a maternity bra because she wasn't expecting to see her twins at the hospital, she took off her blouse and bra and handed them to Chuck. Kate and Landon latched on and Chuck draped a couple of receiving blankets over her for privacy. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What, you don't want to look at my breasts now?" she teased. Chuck looked mortified for a moment before he realized she was teasing. He walked over and took the blankets away and went back to the door to keep guard. He smiled and stared at her. Sarah chuckled. "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much. You know the only ones I'll share your breasts with are our children and then only for a few months."

Sarah smiled. The two children emptied her pretty fast and she held out Landon for him to burp. Chuck put a blanket over his shoulder while patting his son on the back. Sarah did the same with Kate. After they got their burps, Sarah handed Kate to Chuck so she could get dressed. Sarah took her time so Chuck could enjoy the view as long as possible. When ready, they walked out into the hallway. Sarah pushed the stroller while Chuck carried the twins. Along the way they ran into Dr. Roland. "Dr. Bartowski, there you are. I've been looking for you."

Sarah said. "My husband surprised me by coming to visit with our children. Dr. Roland, this is my husband Chuck and two of our children Kate and Landon."

Chuck's hands were full so he couldn't shake the doctor's hand. "Pleased to meet you Dr. Roland."

Dr. Roland looked appraisingly at Chuck. _I wonder how this geek landed a hot chick like Sarah, _he thought. "Pleased to meet you too Mr. Bartowski."

"Please call me Chuck." Dr. Roland nodded.

"If you have a moment Dr. Bartowski, I would like to discuss something with you."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Certainly. I have a moment right now if you like."

Dr. Roland said "Great. Let's go in this office over here. Mr. Bartwoski, this will only take five minutes."

Sarah looked surprised. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Chuck. I will discuss whatever you tell me with him anyway so you might as tell us both now."

Dr. Roland said. "If you insist."

Sarah said "I do."

They went into the office and sat at a table. Chuck remained standing with the twins. Dr. Roland said "I asked you here because I would like your support on something."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"Your new procedure will save the sight of millions of people around the world. I want Westside Medical Center to benefit from that."

Sarah looked over at Chuck, surprised.

"How do you propose Westside Medical benefit?"

"I want you to agree to only allow the procedure to be performed here for a period of two years."

"WHAT!"

"You could also copyright the procedure and only allow certain doctors to perform it and pay a fee to use it."

Sarah stood up so quickly the chair she was sitting in fell over backward. "Every procedure I develop or invent is for the benefit of all mankind. I would never want these procedures held hostage for monetary gain."

"But just think of all the money you would make?"

"Thanks to my wonderful husband here I don't have to worry about money ever again. This conversation is over and I want you to know that I will be rethinking my relationship with Westside Medical if you ever try something like this again." Sarah stormed out of the room and Chuck followed right afterward.

Dr. Roland sat there stunned again.

xxxxx

After taking the twins down to the cafeteria to stay with Ellie, Sarah took Chuck up to Room 459. Sarah knocked softly on the door and opened it. Jason and Amanda Stryker were holding hands and sitting up on his bed. "Dr. Bartwoski ." They said together. Sarah smiled and asked. "How are you feeling? Do you have any headaches?"

"No. If I stand up real fast I feel dizzy."

Sarah nodded. "That's to be expected. Good. It sounds like you are progressing nicely. I would like to introduce you to my husband who surprised me by coming to visit."

Chuck came in the room. Jason Stryker stuck out his hand and Chuck shook it. "Pleased to meet you." Chuck said.

"I know you, you play in the NHL for the Ducks. I'm a fan of the Avalanche because we live in Colorado now that I play for the Rockies. I grew up cheering for the Kings.

"So did I."

"How do you feel when you play against your childhood team?"

"At first it was a little weird, but now I treat them like any other team. It's nice to play them though because they're close to home. When Sarah was in medical school at Stanford I loved it when we played against the Sharks so I could go home and sleep with my wife."

"It must have been hard having to spend all that time apart." Amanda said.

"It sure was. Although you have the same issue on road trips." Sarah said.

Amanda nodded. She paused for a minute before speaking again. "I hope you don't mind me asking but how do you manage a medical career, a hockey career and four children?" It must be exhausting."

Sarah chuckled. "It sure can be." She went over and put her arms around Chuck. "This wonderful husband of mine is the reason I can manage. Sure we get help from our parents and other family members now and then but Chuck is the rock I hold onto. He knows what I need even before I do. It's amazing."

Chuck kissed Sarah on the lips and said "She gives me way too much credit. I just married the most incredible woman in the world."

Jason Stryker said "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. If there is ever anything we can do for you, please let us know. I mean it."

Amanda chimed in "Yes, thank you. We really would be happy to help you if you ever need it."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you. That is very kind. You can thank me now by getting your rest and following whatever Dr. Woodcomb tells you. That is the only way you'll get back to normal."

"Will I ever be able to play baseball again?"

"That remains to be seen. You are the first person to go through this operation so in some ways we'll be learning as much as you."

Chuck's stomach growled loudly. Sarah patted his stomach. "I better go get some food in my man here. I'll check on you one more time before I go home."

xxxxx

One month later Ellie and Sarah were sitting in the latter's office discussing a patient when Sarah's mobile phone rang. She looked at the screen and her eyes lit up. "Hi sweetheart," she answered.

Chuck said "Hi baby. How's your day going so far?"

"Great. Ellie and I are discussing a patient right now."

"Sorry to disturb you."

"Chuck….. Don't ever think calling me is disturbing me."

"Right. Sorry. You received something in the mail that looked important from the National Medical Group."

"Interesting. What's it say?"

"I haven't opened it. It's addressed to Sarah Lisa Bartowski MD."

Sarah chuckled. "You can open my mail, Chuck. I have nothing to hide."

"I know. I just like to receive permission first. Let me look." He paused to read the beginning of the letter. "It's inviting you to be a featured speaker at the Medical Conference of the Sea the first week of September. You can bring a guest. Mmmm, I wonder who that would be."

Sarah laughed. "I think I'll invite my hair dresser. You always do a great job of combing my hair after a shower."

Chuck gulped at the image that popped into his head of his naked wife sitting on the edge of the bed while he combed out her wet hair.

"Are you there Chuck? Sweetie?" Sarah chuckled.

"Oh, sorry. My mind drifted off there. So you want to go?"

"It sounds like fun. I think my parents are available to watch our kids and it's before training camp starts."

Ellie received a call from Devon while Sarah was on the phone. She was invited to the same conference. Devon could go too and his parents could watch their two.

Sarah and Chuck ended their call with 'I love you's' and Sarah turned back to Ellie. "Guess what? I was just invited to speak at the Medical Conference of the Sea."

Ellie squealed. "That was Devon on the phone. I got invited to speak at the same conference."

The two sisters smiled broadly and gave each other a hug. "Just think, a week on a Caribbean cruise with just our husbands and no kids. What could possibly go wrong?"

**A/N 2** - Look for chapter 3 to be posted next Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -** Here is the next chapter in our story and the start of the cruise. A build up to what happens in the next few chapters. Thank you again to **charahkids** for your help with this story. Standard disclaimers apply - I don't own Chuck. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 3

August 31, 2017

Devon and Ellie Woodcomb pulled into the driveway of the Bartowski residence excited about their Caribbean cruise. After getting out of the car they went up to the front door and rang the bell. A few seconds later Jack Walker opened the door. "Devon, Ellie, come on in." Jack said as he stepped aside to let them in. "Chuck and Sarah will be ready in a minute. Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

Ellie said "No thanks. I just need the bathroom." Jack said "You know the way." and she headed down the hall. The patter of little feet were heard running into the room. Lisa Bartowski ran up to her uncle and said "Unca Deva" and held out her arms. Devon picked up Lisa and swung her around. She squealed with delight. Charlie came into the room "Unca Devon, do that to me what you did to Lisa." Devon laughed and picked up his nephew and swung him around, Charlie laughing all the way.

Sarah and Ellie emerged from the hallway and entered the kitchen. Sarah saw what was happening and said "Don't wear out Uncle Devon, Charlie."

Devon chuckled. "Don't worry sis. I'm used to it. That's one of Clara's favorite games too." He looked at the amount of luggage the two ladies wheeled into the room. "Carrying all that luggage however, just might."

Ellie came up to her husband and gave him a kiss. "We're bringing just as much sweetie. One of the perks of flying in a Gulfstream." She gave Devon a wicked smile and whispered in his ear. "I had room for all your favorite nighties and bikinis. One for each day of the cruise. There's a bedroom on the plane Chuck and Sarah said we could try out on the flight over. I'll put one on for you early if you're good."

Devon looked coyly at Ellie "A trip on a private plane with a bedroom making you a little caliente Mrs. Awesome?"

Ellie patted him on the chest with a grin "Maybe. Let's help get all this stuff loaded in the car so you can find out."

Chuck was last to enter the room with his computer equipment. Jack raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going on vacation Chuck."

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to bring this stuff so I can do some work while Sarah is in the conference. I'm the only non-doctor of the group so I'll have something productive to do while these three are otherwise occupied. I've got an idea for another game to write."

"Really? What's it about?" Jack asked.

"It's about a super spy couple who use their day jobs as a cover for their spy life. They won't work for any government agency but will help them out on a free-lance basis whenever they can. Sometimes they will inadvertently get dragged into some situations and have to get out of them. It'll be kind of like _Hart to Hart_ meets _I Spy_. Hopefully it will be fun to play."

Sarah came over and gave her husband a hug and a kiss. "With your track record sweetheart it will be a number one best seller. Are you ready to go?"

Chuck nodded and kissed her back. "Let's get the car loaded. Where are Kate and Landon?"

"Here," said Emma as she walked in the room with the twins. She had been changing their diapers. Chuck picked up Kate and gave her a big kiss before giving her to Sarah to do the same. They did the same with Landon. Charlie and Lisa were next for their goodbye hugs and kisses.

Chuck said "Bye Bartowskis. We'll see you in a little over a week. Be good for grandma and grandpa. We love you."

After saying goodbye, they loaded the car and headed to John Wayne airport. Their Gulfstream was ready to go when they arrived with a fully stocked galley and after stowing the gear Chuck and Sarah entered the cockpit for the preflight check. A few minutes later they were airborne headed to Ft. Lauderdale Florida to pick up the cruise leaving the next day. It was a very pleasant flight, especially for the Woodcombs and they made good use of the bedroom on the way over. Ellie was in fact, muy caliente.

After arriving at Ft. Lauderdale and checking into their hotel near the port, they went to an expensive restaurant on the ocean for a nice dinner. After piloting the aircraft cross county, Chuck and Sarah were a little tired and went back to their room to go to bed. Sleep however, was not on their minds until after they spent a considerable amount of time showing how much they loved each other.

xxxxx

Upon boarding the _Crystal Queen, _the Bartowskis and Woodcombs were greeted by the ship's purser. His nametag said Smyth. "Welcome aboard the _Crystal Queen. _May I direct you to your cabins?"

Chuck handed him their reservations. "Ah, you are on A deck in the finest suites we have. You are next to each other. Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, wait… I feel like I know you from somewhere. Have you sailed with us before?"

"I'm afraid not. This is our first Caribbean cruise." Sarah responded.

Purser Smyth paused for a minute and then snapped his fingers. "I remember, you're those figure skaters who won the gold medal at the last Olympics."

Chuck and Sarah nodded. "Guilty as charged. Are you a winter sports fan?"

"Very much. Do you still skate?"

I've retired and became a doctor. That is why we're here, for the medical conference. Chuck is back playing ice hockey with the Ducks." Sarah answered.

Smyth nodded. "Welcome. I'll have someone help you with your bags. My name is Burt Smyth. My friends call me Chip, short for Chipmunk. If you have a few hours I'll tell you how that nickname came about."

Chuck and Sarah smiled and chuckled. "We just might buy you a drink and hear that story."

Smyth turned his attention to the Woodcombs. "Welcome to you doctors. I hope you have a very pleasant stay with us. If you need any assistance I'm here to help."

Devon and Ellie said "Thank you," and they all headed to their suites.

xxxxx

An hour after they settled into their suites the ship disembarked for their first stop in Nassau in the Bahamas. The cruise was scheduled to stop in the Bahamas, Jamaica, Puerto Rico and Grand Cayman before returning to Florida. The medical seminars and presentations were scheduled for the times when the ship was at sea or in the evenings when the ship was in port. Sarah was scheduled to be the opening night speaker and give two breakout presentations. Ellie was scheduled for two breakout presentations.

After calling home to check on their kids and parents the Bartowskis and Woodcombs decided to take a tour of the ship before dinner. They walked by one of the entertainment rooms and glanced at the sign. The four of them did a double take before stopping dead in their tracks.

Sarah looked at Chuck. "No way."

Devon looked at Ellie. "It can't be."

Chuck said "Impossible."

Ellie said "I'm leaving the ship at the next port."

The sign said 'Nightly featured entertainment in the Gold Lounge at 9pm and Midnight JEFFSTER.'

Chuck put his arm around his wife while leading her away from the room. "This is one lounge we're staying out of all week."

xxxxx

After checking out all of the amenities on the ship and going through an evacuation drill, they all went back to their rooms to get dressed up before going down to eat dinner. Since Sarah and Ellie were featured speakers on the cruise they got to sit at the Captain's table on the first night. When he came to the table the Captain introduced himself. "Good evening, I'm Captain Stubert . Welcome aboard." He asked everyone around the table to introduce themselves and shake their hands. He got to Chuck and Sarah last.

"Mr. and Dr. Bartwoski, it is a pleasure to meet you. I saw that you are the featured speaker at the opening of the conference tomorrow night, Dr. Bartowski."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too, but when I'm around my husband I'm Mrs. Bartowski. It's wonderful to be a doctor but it pales in comparison to be married to this wonderful man next to me. And please, call me Sarah and my husband, Chuck."

The Captain nodded. "Thank you, and I will. I also am a big fan of figure skating and ice hockey being from Canada. I remember you both from the Winter Olympics in both Vancouver and Sochi. Congratulations on winning two gold medals."

Chuck and Sarah a little surprised said "Thank you."

"So Chuck, are you going to let my Maple Leafs win the Stanley Cup this year?"

Chuck laughed. "Not if I can help it. I rather like bringing home the Cup each year."

"Yeah, five times in the last six years, but who's counting." Captain Stubert said with a smile.

Chuck smiled back. "Well I can say that I would look forward to playing the Maple Leafs in the Stanley Cup Finals."

The Captain smiled and raised his glass for a toast. "To the Stanley Cup, and a wonderful cruise."

They all toasted him back.

xxxxx

After a wonderful meal Chuck took Sarah dancing in the ballroom. Ellie and Devon decided to check out the casino. Chuck took Sarah into his arms for a waltz, leading her expertly around the floor. One thing he did when they were apart due to Sarah's medical school was take dance lessons. Chuck knew how much she loved to dance and wanted to make sure he could take her onto the floor and not step on her feet. He actually became quite good at it and now he took her dancing whenever they could on date night. It was another thing Sarah loved about her Chuck.

After a swing and box-step, the band struck up a tango. Sarah grinned broadly as Chuck took her into his arms and pulled her body tightly against his. Their bodies melded into one as they glided across the floor. The other couples stopped dancing and moved to the side to let them have the entire floor. Staring into each other's eyes Chuck and Sarah became one with the music and when it stopped Chuck pulled Sarah up from the dip into his arms where their lips met in a very passionate embrace. The other couples started applauding them and they broke their kiss, looking a little embarrassed at the attention they were receiving. When the music started again Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand, pulling him back to their suite. Chuck was having a little trouble with the key as Sarah was busy running her hands over his body. Once the door was open Sarah stepped inside the room pulling her husband with her to the foot of the bed where she helped him off with his suit jacket, tie and shirt while kissing him on the lips, cheek, jawline, neck and down his chest. Chuck decided to let Sarah just take charge and soon he was lying naked on the bed and Sarah was standing there looking absolutely stunning in her blue floor length backless dress with a plunging neckline and a thigh high slit. She took off her shoes as Chuck eyed her hungrily. _I'm without a doubt the luckiest man in the world. _Sarah looked down at her husband lying naked on the bed as turned on as she was. _I'm without a doubt the luckiest woman in the world._ She started swaying to some imaginary music and slowly slipped her dress off standing there wearing only a blue thong which joined her dress on the floor a moment later. Chuck reached out with his hand which Sarah took as he gently pulled her toward him to join him on the bed. Lying side by side they kissed and caressed each other making love like it was their first time even though they had countless times before. Afterward they lay there spent, full of joy, contentment and love snuggled in each other's arms.

Breathless Chuck said "That was fantastic as always Mrs. Bartowski. I love you."

Sarah snuggled into him with a kiss before saying "You sure are the master of understatement Mr. Bartowski. It was wonderful not have to worry about getting interrupted by any or all of our four kids. And I love you too."

After setting the alarm so they could take the shore excursion to Nassau at 9am, Chuck and Sarah fell into a deep and restful night sleep.

xxxxx

Chuck and Sarah reluctantly got out of bed to head into Nassau. Ellie and Devon had already gone ashore and would meet them at the market a little later. Before they left the ship the Cruise Director told them to be sure to be back on board by 4pm and to stay near the harbor. Chuck was wearing a pair of light slacks and Hawaiian style shirt with a wide brimmed hat and sunglasses. Sarah had on a floral sundress that stopped mid-thigh, sandals and sunglasses. She also sported a wide brimmed hat for sun protection. After walking down the gang plank Chuck said "The cruise director sure looks familiar."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Where from?"

"I'm not sure."

"What, you have a thing now for petite brunettes?" I thought you were partial to blondes."

Chuck laughed. "I am extremely partial to one particular blonde. In fact, she is the only one I'm partial to, unless you count an eighteen month old who looks just like her gorgeous mom."

Sarah chuckled. "What about Kate?" She's a brunette."

"You got me. There are three lovely ladies in my life, two of which are the result of my love for you."

Sarah grinned. "And two wonderful sons. So where do you think you've seen her before? You never forget a face, unless you drink some jungle juice."

Chuck chuckled and nodded. I can't believe that Jeffster is on our ship. Wait….. That's it. She was the bartender at Jeffreys when I went there a few years ago.

"I remember you telling me about her. But I thought her last name was Roberts or something like that."

"That's right, Jill Roberts."

"But the Cruise Director is Jill McCoy. Are you sure they're the same person?"

"If not, she's got a twin sister. Maybe she got married or just changed her name. I don't know if I'd work at Jeffreys under my real name."

"You've got a good point." They continued down the harbor until they reached the outdoor market where a variety of food, clothing, souvenirs, and other items were sold. Chuck stopped at a bikini stand. Sarah bumped his shoulder. "I brought three bikinis with me on the trip. Do you think I need another one?"

Chuck picked up the top of a very pretty floral print bikini that advertised it was tan through. He held it up for Sarah. "See, this one allows you to tan through the suit." He gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance. "No tan lines."

Sarah grinned at her husband as she took the bikini top, setting it down. "I thought you liked my tan lines. But if you want me to get an overall tan I've got a better idea."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "What's that sweetheart?"

"We have a very private balcony on the ship. I can work on my overall tan by leaving my bikini off." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "But if I do, I'll need my handsome husband to make sure I have all the sunscreen I need on certain places."

Chuck gulped loudly, his eyes glazing over as he imagined his gorgeous wife sunbathing naked on the balcony. Sarah chuckled and kissed him on the lips. "Let's head back to the ship right after we have lunch with Devon and Ellie. I definitely feel the need to work on my overall tan this afternoon."

Ellie and Devon were waiting for them at the restaurant bar sipping on Mimosas. Chuck and Sarah ordered ice teas and joined them. Sarah didn't want to drink too much because she was the featured speaker that night. "What have you seen so far?" Sarah asked.

"We stopped at the museum over there but it didn't take long to visit and hit a few of the stores. What about you?"

"Just the outdoor market before we came here," said Chuck. The waitress brought their drinks and took their food orders. Ellie and Sarah ordered salads and Chuck and Devon had fish tacos. "What are you going to talk about tonight Sarah?" Ellie asked.

"It's top secret," Sarah joked. "Not even Chuck knows."

Ellie laughed. "No, what really are you going to do?"

"They asked me to talk about the latest trends in eye care and surgery. And for some reason they want to know the process I go through to come up with all these ideas I have. I can't tell them it's because I have great sex with your brother."

Devon laughed "TMI Sarah."

"My point exactly. It's literally because of this incredible bond I have with Chuck. There is no formula to share and pass along."

Chuck spoke up "Then just share some stories of what you were faced with and how you fixed it. You don't really need to get technical until the breakout sessions."

Sarah leaned over and kissed her husband. "See, he just did it again. I know, when they ask how I do it I'll just introduce Chuck and sit down."

They all shared a laugh. Devon said "I know I'd be interested in those stories although I've already heard most of them. It would make a great presentation."

"Then that's what I'll do. I'll scrap the 50 page Powerpoint presentation. "

That got another laugh. Their food arrived and they dug in. Sitting in a table at the far end of the restaurant was a man with a French accent who spoke into his phone.

"Is everything set up?"

The voice on the other end of the call said "Yes. Delivery will be made with the supplies before the ship leaves port. Is our person in place?"

"Oui. Everything is in place. What about our friends in the islands?"

"Ready and waiting for the ship to get within range."

"Excellent." He disconnected the call.

xxxxx

After lunch and exploring more of Nassau with Ellie and Devon, Sarah and Chuck returned to the ship. They called home to check on their kids and Sarah's parents. Everything was fine back home. Sarah was looking through their bags with a puzzled look on her face. "Honey, have you seen the sunscreen?"

"It's in the blue plastic bag with the extra plastic containers."

Sarah looked up at her husband, "Oh no, I took it out and left it on the plane. All I thought was in there was the plastic containers and that we didn't need it."

Chuck walked over to give Sarah a kiss. "No problem, I'll go right now to the gift shop to buy some. I'll be right back."

Sarah had slipped off her sundress she had been wearing so she was only clad in her underwear. After kissing Chuck lightly on the lips she said "Hurry back. I don't want to get burned while you're gone." She teasingly lowered the shoulder strap of her bra.

Chuck gulped and said as he headed out the door "As you wish."

While at the gift shop he purchased a large bottle of sunscreen and some drinks to take back to their suite. As he left the shop he almost bumped into Purser Smyth. "I'm so sorry Mr. Bartowski. I need to do a better job of watching where I'm going. Are you having a pleasant cruise so far?"

"Yes, thank you. I should do a better job of watching where I'm going too."

"I really need to get going. I need to check on the shipment of supplies coming on board right now. Have a good afternoon Mr. Bartowski." With that he was gone.

Chuck returned to their suite expecting to find his wife going over her presentation. Instead he saw her bra and panties on the floor leading a trail to the balcony. The sliding glass door was ajar. "Sarah?" Chuck called out.

Sarah answered "Out here sweetheart. Did you get the sunscreen?"

"Right here."

"Good. I need it."

Chuck walked to the door, slid it open and stepped outside. His jaw dropped open. There was his gorgeous wife on her stomach lying on a towel on a chaise lounge wearing only her wedding rings. She was going over her speech that was on the ground in front of her. Chuck was left momentarily speechless. Sarah rolled onto her side to look at him which also gave him a view of her front. She chuckled, inwardly pleased that she still had this effect on her husband after seven years. Sarah reached out her hand to take his, breaking him out of his stupor. "Sweetheart, I need you to put the sunscreen on me, not just leave it in the bottle."

Chuck grinned. "Oh, right. Seeing my gorgeous wife wearing only her wedding rings made my brain freeze for a minute." Sarah chuckled before rolling back on her stomach. "Make sure you do a good job. I don't want to get burned." Chuck opened the bottle, poured some into his hands and rubbed them together a little to warm up the sunscreen. He reached out and applied the sunscreen by massaging Sarah's shoulders before working his way down her body. Sarah purred at his touch, enjoying the massage with the application of the sunscreen. "Are you all ready for your presentation sweetheart?"

Sarah answered "Yep. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to introduce you to the group."

"Really? Why?" Chuck had started on Sarah's feet and was working his way up her legs.

"Why? You're my husband, the most wonderful man in the world and the most important person in my life."

Chuck had worked his way up to Sarah's perfect bottom, giving extra attention to the area with the sunscreen. "And you're the most wonderful woman in the world, the most important person in my life too. I'm proud to be your husband and if you want to introduce me that's fine with me."

Chuck leaned down to kiss his wife on the cheek. Sarah rolled over onto her back and kissed him hard on the lips. Sarah gave Chuck a wicked grin. "You haven't done my front yet but I think that can wait for a few minutes." Chuck raised an eyebrow. Sarah reached out and pulled Chuck's shirt off over his head before pulling him down for a toe curling kiss. "Enough talk sweetheart. My speech practice can wait." And it did.

xxxxx

On a small private Caribbean island once owned by Alexei Volkoff was a small compound with several buildings, a dock with two high powered cigarette boats tied up to it and a larger military type vessel anchored offshore. There was a white two story main house nearby and a separate low slung wooden building that served as a barracks for a small army of pirates. A third domed structure was situated away from the other buildings. A constant hum emanated from the building due to the high powered air conditioning units keeping the equipment and occupants cool inside. Satellite dishes of various sizes were everywhere on the island.

Trained by the Somalis, these pirates were planning to hijack a cruise ship as it came closer to their island in a few days. There were three potential targets but they were waiting for word from their informant and insider as to which ship they would actually be able to board. The head pirate loved the lore of the sea and took up the name Captain Jack. In all twenty pirates lived on the island that had a beach on one side and was covered with palm trees. A large basement was dug under the main house that was connected by a tunnel to another underground storage area near the dock. It was filled with guns, ammunition, and shoulder launched missiles. Captain Jack was hopeful he wouldn't need to use any of the missiles. They were really expensive. His secret weapon though was not his weapons but his computer hacking team called the Collective who work out of the domed structure. For a small island it used an inordinate amount of energy generated by its own power plant on an even smaller island next door. Rumor had it they were the best of the best, or at least they thought they were. Hackers had been known to travel to the island never to return.

xxxxx

Purser Smyth headed down to the cargo area to oversee the arrival of the shipment. He examined the paperwork and compared it to the labels on the boxes. Everything looked in order as these items were the food staples and other supplies normally used by the ship while at sea. There was one large box that was out of the ordinary brought on board. He looked at it and compared it to the list. He smiled. Everything was in order. He signed off on the shipment and headed back to his office.

Meanwhile in another part of the ship a cell phone rang. It was answered on the first ring. "Hello"

"The shipment is in place. Everything is on schedule." A voice spoke on the other end.

"Good. Operation Bermuda Triangle is a go."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** -The next chapter in the story with some increasing drama. A huge thank you to **charahkids** for your help with the story. Thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites of this story and please let me know what you think. Standard disclaimers continue to apply- I don't own Chuck.

Chapter 4

Sarah was sitting next to Chuck on her right and Ellie on her left at one of the fifty round tables in the Green Banquet Room on B Deck. Devon was seated to Ellie's left and was whispering something in her ear. Each table sat ten people and had a white table cloth with a floral arrangement as centerpieces. At the head of the room was a small stage about two feet high with a wooden lectern with a microphone attached. The head of the National Medical Association was speaking, going over the conference schedule for the week while the staff was clearing the remaining dishes from the tables. Chuck had his left arm around his wife's shoulders and Sarah had her right hand on Chuck's left leg just above the knee. He could tell she was a little nervous about speaking in front of over 500 people. Everyone was wearing business attire.

Chuck kissed her on the cheek and whispered in Sarah's ear. "You'll do great up there. They say you should imagine your audience is watching you in their underwear."

Sarah chuckled and whispered back. "I'm not sure I want to see any of these people in their underwear." She leaned very close to Chuck. "Other than you of course. Then you wouldn't be wearing that very long either."

Chuck blushed slightly and squeezed her shoulder. "I love you Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah grinned "I love you too ."

The man at the podium finished his remarks. "And now onto our featured speaker for this evening, a young doctor who has not only taken the medical profession by storm but is also a decorated Olympian, having won two gold medals in pairs figure skating. If that is not enough, she has found time to be a wife and mother of four children. I think they should put her picture in the dictionary for the definition of super mom." The entire room chuckled at the remark. "Please welcome Sarah Bartowski MD."

Sarah leaned over and kissed Chuck on the lips before standing up and heading to the front. After shaking hands with the speaker she turned on the wireless microphone clipped to her lapel on her jacket. Chuck had used his technology skills to set her up wirelessly so she could walk around while she spoke.

"Thank you Dr. Miller for those kind remarks and the opportunity to speak tonight," Sarah began. "Before I get started, I would like you to meet our children." She started the projector and a picture of their first born showed on the screen. "This is Charlie, named after his father. He turns four in a little over a month. Sarah changed the picture and Lisa's smiling face appeared. "And this little one is Lisa who is two." After changing the picture she said "Here are our twins, Kate and Landon, who are almost six months old." A collective aawwwwww emanated from the audience bringing a smile to Sarah's face. Sarah left the stage and walked back to her table, standing next to her husband. She changed the screen picture to a family one with the Stanley Cup. Chuck was sitting down on the floor on one side of the cup holding Landon and Sarah was on the other holding Kate. Charlie and Lisa were inside the cup with Charlie holding her up. She had the house lights turned back on in full. She took Chuck's hand and pulled him to his feet, putting her arm around his waist and grinning broadly at him. "This is my husband Chuck who I am nobody without. It is his love and support that has allowed me to truly have it all. I am the most blessed woman on the planet." She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It lasted a little longer than it probably should have but the message was clear. She loved Charles Irving Bartowski with all her heart.

Sarah walked back up to the stage while talking about the picture on the screen. "This picture is one of my favorites. For those of you who are ice hockey fans, my husband is no stranger to you. His team has won the Stanley Cup five times in the last six years and my Chuck was the MVP in the playoffs and finals all five of those times. He was also awarded the Hart Trophy for NHL MVP three times. Chuck won't say it because he is the consummate team player, but the one year the Ducks didn't win the Stanley Cup was because Chuck was injured and couldn't play. That is my unbiased opinion as his wife." Sarah grinned and the audience chuckled.

Sarah turned off the projector. "I was asked to talk about what brings me success and how I've been able to achieve so much so soon. Part of the reason is simply hard work and loving what I do. Having Juan Diego Arnaldo as my mentor and friend has also been a huge benefit as well as a great education at Stanford. But the secret to my success is the connection I have with my husband. We are simply better together. I would like to spend the rest of my time sharing with you where some of the ideas I've had came from and how they came about. I will finish with what is now being called Jason Stryker surgery in the same way Dr. Frank Jobe's ground breaking Tommy John surgery is called. " Sarah continued with her presentation.

xxxxx

In another part of the ship a figure tip-toed into the cargo hold and closed the hatch. Since the majority of the crew was preoccupied with the medical conference that was going on there was no one else around. After walking to the far end of the hold, the figure looked checked the markings on the shipping containers until the right one was found. After prying open the top and removing the top layer of paper goods, the figure located the desired cargo and carefully removed it, placing the items in another container marked fragile. After sealing the new container which was about four feet long and two feet high and wide, the figure replaced the paper goods in the original container before sealing it back up. The figure dragged the new container to a shelf near the door, placing the container on a bottom rack and covering it with a blue tarp. Upon exiting the cargo hold the figure dialed a number on a cell phone.

"Oui?"

"It's done."

"Splendid." The call was disconnected.

xxxxx

A small boat docked at the pirate's compound. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The man at the helm of the boat asked. His passenger, a young man in his late twenties gulped and nodded. "I do."

"You know what happens if you don't get the job?"

"I do."

"OK, then. Good luck."

The young man got out of the boat and headed down the dock where he was met by an armed guard who promptly took him to the domed building.

The helmsman of the boat started the engine and headed back to the main port knowing that one way or the other his services would not be needed by that young man again.

Captain Jack met them at the door of the dome. "We only have the best of the best here at the Collective. You will prove yourself against Freddie, my best programmer. If you succeed, you have a job. If you don't, well…. you'll walk the plank."

The young man simply nodded and entered the dome. Inside were twenty-five programmers sitting at computer stations. There were at least ten other stations that sat empty with keyboards and flat screen monitors. Captain Jack waived the programmer next Freddie out of his chair and pointed for the man to sit down. After getting settled the man nodded at Freddie and looked up at Captain Jack in anticipation. Part of his preparation time included the uncorking of a bottle of merlot. Freddie looked at him and asked "Who are you?"

The man winked at Freddie and said "I've been busy and off grid for a little while. But they call me the Barracuda."

Freddie looked surprised for a moment. "Ain't no way."

Barracuda took a swig of the wine, nodded and smiled. "Let's do this."

Freddie asked "Wait…..is it true you almost took down the Piranha?"

Barracuda chuckled. "You're funny. He's a ghost. No one takes down the Piranha. It's true I, well just about everyone thought I took him down. He just set an impossible to see trap that I walked right into. That's why I've been out of the game for a while. If you get any idea that Piranha is involved….well….just walk away. It's not worth it….. unless you're me."

"You think you've figured out a way to beat the Piranha?"

"Why else do you think I've been out of the game for so long. Yeah, I had to fix the damage he caused but I've also come up with a plan to beat him."

Captain Jack frowned and thought for a moment. _I wonder what it would take to recruit the Piranha._ "Do you know where the Piranha is? Do you know what he looks like?"

"No one knows. There was a picture of him early on that someone put on Friendster. He was wearing a disguise and he must have been around ten years old. The picture was deleted after a short while. Rumor has it that he's the proverbial 98 pound weakling. Short, skinny and thick glasses. Probably has never had a date."

Captain Jack chuckled. "You say you want a job. Here is the task. Transfer one cent from the European central bank into a secured bank account. Go."

Barracuda and Freddie typed furiously on their keyboards. The other programmers looked on and Captain Jack paced back and forth. About ten minutes later Barracuda hit the enter key and pronounced "Done" moments before Freddie did.

Captain Jack was impressed and stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the Collective. Do you have a name?"

Barracuda smiled. "Lazlo. My friends call me Lazlo."

xxxxx

Jill McCoy sat in her quarters looking at the schedule for tomorrow. They would be at sea all day in route to the Caymans. There would be breakout sessions for the doctors' conference and she would have to organize activities for the other passengers and the spouses and family members of the doctors. Jill thought back to earlier that morning when she saw him and that blonde skank. _He's not going to ignore me this time. I wonder if he remembers me from Vancouver. There's no reason I can't have some fun while I'm doing my job especially if I'm going to make a passenger's voyage memorable. _

Her cell phone rang, breaking her from her thoughts. "Yes?" She listened and disconnected the call. After going to a hidden compartment in her luggage she pulled out a burner phone and typed a quick text. It read 'On 4 7 at 7. Delay 2.' She hit send and waited for confirmation of receipt. A few minutes later came the reply. It simply read '10 4." Jill took out the battery from the cell phone and exited her cabin. Making her way to the railing of the ship she tossed the phone and battery overboard and returned to her cabin to plot her seduction of one particular passenger.

xxxxx

Sarah concluded her presentation to a standing ovation and spent another fifteen minutes answering questions. When it was over she went back to her table. Instead of sitting in her chair she sat on her husband's lap. "Is this seat taken?" Sarah asked with a seductive smile.

Chuck grinned. "As a matter of fact it is. This seat has a permanent reservation on it for one particular woman. She has blonde hair and is incredibly beautiful. She has been married for seven years to one incredibly lucky guy who happens to play ice hockey for the Ducks. She has won two gold medals and one of them was won with that lucky guy. And she is the mother of our four children and is an incredible doctor."

After looking pensively for a moment before breaking into a huge grin Sarah said "You forgot something."

Shrugging Chuck asked "What might that be?"

"She's the incredibly lucky one." Their lips then met in long kiss that was broken by the clearing of Ellie's throat.

"We'll meet you at the reception. You might want to stop in your room for a few minutes beforehand. Sarah looks a little tense."

Sarah chuckled and said "We'll meet you there." Grabbling Chuck's hand she took him back to their room. Chuck had barely closed the door before Sarah was in his arms, kissing him deeply. Chuck decided to take charge at that moment and lifted his wife up where she wrapped her legs around him. "Are you a little tense Mrs. Bartowski? "He slipped her jacket off and let it drop to the floor while he carried her over to the bed.

"Very, Mr. Bartowski." Sarah said between kisses.

A little while later they lay next to each other on the bed breathing heavily, totally spent. Their clothes were strewn around the room. Chuck grinned at his wife. "Is your tension gone now Mrs. Bartowski.?" Sarah chuckled. "Yeah. I know doctors aren't supposed to prescribe their own treatment or medication, but I know just what I need to relieve all my stress." Sarah snuggled up to her husband.

"And what treatment is that Dr. Bartowski?" Chuck grinned as he moved a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

Sarah laughed. "A whole lot of lovemaking with my husband." She kissed him on the cheek and bounded into the bathroom. While she was using the facilities Chuck went around the room retrieving their clothes from the top of the TV, the desk, coffee table, floor and couch. They were in a bit of a hurry. A few minutes later Sarah emerged naked from the bathroom brushing her hair. Chuck set their clothes on the bed and took the brush from her hand. Sarah turned around and Chuck resumed the brushing while kissing her neck and shoulders. "If you keep that up sweetheart, we'll never make it to the reception."

Chuck grinned and said as he brushed her hair. "You know, going to these receptions makes me a little tense. What does the good doctor prescribe for her husband?"

Sarah took the brush back and spun around, wrapping her arms around Chuck, pressing their naked bodies together. She gave him a wicked grin. "Well…..Dr. Bartowski prescribes for Mr. Bartowski a complete treatment by Mrs. Bartowski, with all the extras. Very heavy on the extras. Would you like me to write you a script?"

Chuck laughed before capturing Sarah's lips in a deep kiss. "Somehow I don't think that will be necessary." Sarah grinned at his response.

Reluctantly they got dressed and headed out to the reception after calling home to talk to their kids before bedtime and Sarah's parents. Everyone was getting along fine and they were going to take a trip to Disneyland the next day. Charlie and Lisa were especially excited and they hoped to meet Mickey and Minnie.

When they made it to the reception fashionably late Devon brought them each a flute of champagne. Ellie was trying to extricate herself from another doctor and talk to her brother and sister. Devon said "Great presentation sis. Everyone I've talked to absolutely loved it. The slides of my nieces and nephews were a big hit too."

"Thanks Devon. I'm glad they liked it. It sure helped talking to you and Ellie beforehand at lunch."

Ellie finally escaped the other doctor and came over. "You're looking a lot more relaxed now Sarah."

Sarah chuckled. "Well, I was just following doctor's orders."

Dr. Miller walked up to them with a smile. "Great presentation Dr. Bartowski. In fact there has been such an increased interest in your breakout sessions that we are going to move you to a larger room. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm glad I'm not presenting at the same time you are." Ellie said. "No one would come to my presentation."

Everyone laughed. Dr. Miller turned to Chuck. "How does it feel to be married to such an accomplished young woman?"

Chuck laughed. "Well, I know I married far above my station in life when I met Sarah. I still can't believe she said yes and I do."

Sarah slapped Chuck on the shoulder. "Says Mr. I graduated at the top of my class from Harvard in computer science and is the NHL's best player who also manages to write the number one best selling computer game eight years in a row. I'm the lucky one."

Dr. Miller looked surprised. "You're a computer geek too?"

"Nerd. We prefer to be called nerds." Chuck said with a smile.

"I bet every college in the country is lining up to get their hands on your offspring. Two parents that are great athletes and extremely smart, not to mention good looking."

Chuck and Sarah both laughed and looked at each other. "Is there going to be a battle between our alma maters for our children? It's a good thing we won't have to worry about it for another twelve years or so."

Dr. Miller excused himself to make the rounds and the three doctors talked about what sessions they were going to attend other than the ones where they would be presenting before deciding to call it a night.

xxxxx

Langston Graham was sitting in his office at his desk when his phone rang. "Graham, secure."

"Larkin, secure. Something's up with a group called the Collective. Next transmission at 0900."

"Keep me informed. Graham out."

Graham pondered for a moment before picking up the phone. He dialed a number.

"What is it Langston?"

"Nice to talk to you too, Stephen. Can you talk?"

"Let me finish putting down my granddaughter. Mary's putting down our grandson."

"You're babysitting?"

"For a week or so. Seems our children are enjoying a Caribbean cruise right now. "

"All of them?"

"Yep. Sarah's parents are watching their four. We're all going to Disneyland tomorrow. I assume this isn't a pleasure call. What do you need?"

"We just got wind of something going on in the Caribbean. Have you heard of the Collective?"

"Sure. A bunch of hackers trying to make a name for themselves and a profit. What about them?"

"I just heard from Bryce. He's down in Jamaica with Lindsay on vacation. He overheard something from a contact at a bar. Says they're plotting something serious. We need you to monitor what's happening."

"It sounds like the perfect job for Chuck."

"Can you contact him?"

"Sure. I know he took a lot of his equipment with him for something to do while Sarah is at the conference. I'll contact him in the morning."

"Good." He hung up.

Mary walked back in the room to kiss Clara goodnight. "Who was that?"

"Graham. He says something is happening in the Caribbean. I'll contact Chuck in the morning."

Mary looked worried for a moment. "All of our children are down there right now. I sure hope it's nothing serious."

xxxxx

Chuck awoke in the morning cold. He pried open his right eye and then his left. Something was terribly amiss. Instead of his left side being toasty warm from the presence of his gorgeous wife wrapped over his body, it was cold. He looked over at the bedside clock. It read 9:45am. He groaned slightly at the light in the room and finally saw the note. Chuck picked it up and read:

'My Fabulous Husband Chuck,

Didn't want to leave the bed this morning but duty called. I made you some coffee and figured you'd head out for breakfast at one of the buffets. Our lunch break is at noon. I'll meet you in our room. You might want to bring in some lunch. ;) I sure had fun last night relieving your tension. See you shortly my love.

Your Sarah.

PS: You might want to bring some whipped cream and berries with the lunch.'

Chuck lay back on the bed holding the note to his chest. He thought back to the previous night and a huge grin came over his face. His wife relieved tension that he didn't know he had and then some. _I'm the luckiest man in the world. _

After taking a shower, getting dressed and drinking some coffee, Chuck headed out the door in search of some breakfast. He walked past the gym and spa, the pool and spotted the game room. What the heck, he thought as he spotted one of his favorite games. Reaching into his pocket he deposited the correct change. A few teenagers glanced over at him wondering what an old man like Chuck was doing in there. The game started and Chuck immediately fell into the zone. Although he didn't play as many games as he used to, Chuck still found time to play with Morgan online a few hours each week. Chuck kept on racking up the points, drawing the attention of the teenagers. They had never seen anyone score that high and one of them was pretty good. After a while he reached the kill screen and beat the game. Chuck smiled to himself before stepping back to head out the door.

"Wow man. That was amazing. How did you do that?" One of the teens asked.

A smile creased Chuck's face. "Just follow the music of the universe." He turned and headed out to breakfast.

After going through the buffet line and picking out some pastries, eggs and fruit, Chuck sat down at a table by the window and looked out at the sea. After taking a bite of eggs he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the screen. "Hi dad."

"Hey son. How's the cruise?"

"Great so far. Just miss my wife right now. She's at the conference with Devon and Ellie. I'm having a late breakfast."

"I hope you have fun. I heard you brought your computer equipment?"

"Yes. What's up?"

"Graham called me last night and said the Collective might be up to something in the Caribbean. Would you have time to do a little monitoring?"

"Where did the intel come from?"

"Bryce. He's in Jamaica with Lindsay."

"We'll be stopping in Jamaica at Ocho Rios. Maybe they can meet us there."

"I'll pass it along. Can you help?"

"Sure. I'll set up something to run in the background. Anything in particular I should be listening for?"

"Unknown at this time."

"OK. Doesn't give me much to go on. Let me know if you learn anything else."

"Will do son. Thanks."

"Have fun at Disneyland with six kids today."

"That's the best way to enjoy the place."

"Please tell our four that we'll call them later today. Sarah and I miss them."

"I'll do that. Enjoy your day."

"Bye dad." He disconnected the call.

Chuck pondered what he should be looking for while finishing he breakfast. _I've had some fun with the Collective before although they don't know it .I'll see if my back door entry point is still there and create a new one. Then I'll set a fake trap at the old entry point._

xxxxx

After finishing breakfast, Chuck headed to the pool area to check out the activities for the day. While looking over the list posted on the bulletin board the cruise director sauntered up to him.

"See anything you like?" Jill McCoy purred.

Chuck turned to look at the person the voice came from. Jill was wearing very short tan shorts that barely covered her bottom and a thin, tight white T-shirt with her name on the pocket. Thankfully she was wearing a bra. "Oh, hi Ms. McCoy. Just seeing what activities are happening this afternoon."

"Please, call me Jill. Do you remember me from Vancouver?"

"I was wondering if you were her. Your name is different."

Jill thought _Good, he remembers me. "_Jeff and Lester tell you not to use your real name at their place."

Chuck nodded. "I can understand why."

"Would you like to sign up for something Mr. Bartowski? I can guarantee that you'll have fun."

"Chuck, please call me Chuck."

Jill gave him her most seductive smile. "Thank you Chuck. If you can't make up your mind now, I can stop by your stateroom later to sign you up. There is a list of the activities each day on your TV."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you Jill. I'll let you know."

Jill smiled and walked away. _I'll be in Chuck's bed before the next port._

Chuck walked back to his and Sarah's room. _There is no way I'm inviting that brunette skank into our room._

xxxxx

Once back into their room, Chuck fired up his computer equipment and connected to the Orion Technologies satellite. After bouncing his signal twice through every continent he connected to the internet and began his search for the latest on the Collective. After looking around for a while Chuck spotted something interesting. It was a news headline for a think tank in Washington DC from six months ago.

'Computer wizard Lazlo Manhovski has agreed to join the Geek Squadron in DC. He is renowned for his knowledge of computer and internet security and will be a valuable addition to the team.'

Chuck remembered meeting Lazlo when he was a kid. Lazlo bragged about being able to hack any security system anywhere in the world when he was twelve. Chuck proceeded to search flight passenger lists to see if Lazlo has done any travelling in the last few months. After running his search program for several minutes his computer chirped that his name was found. Five days ago Lazlo landed in Jamaica after a flight from Miami. Another search determined that he checked into a Hilton Hotel in Kingston but checked out two days later. After that his trail went cold. _I wonder where you went Lazlo_, Chuck thought.

After looking at the clock and seeing that it was 11:30am, Chuck knew it was time to get some lunch to bring back to their room for him and Sarah. He hacked into the ships network before starting his monitoring program. Chuck's program was unlike any in the world. It allowed him unfettered access to anyone's network without them knowing it. He ran his program first to get an idea how the program normally looked so any anomalies could easily be spotted. While the program was running he went out to bring back the items Sarah requested.

xxxxx

The Frenchman looked out at the ocean from the patio of his villa in the hills above Nassau. A pool with a false side was at the far side of the patio. His plan was going perfectly as the cargo was successfully placed on board the ship to be transferred later to his buyers. The transfer would take place when the ship was preoccupied with something else. _This will be the easiest 50 million Euros I have ever made_, he thought. While he was pondering these things a beautiful young woman who looked like she belonged on a runway in Milan or Paris kissed him on the cheek before standing in front of him in a tiny bikini.

"Henri", she said. "You look so deep in thought. Care to join me in the pool?"

Henri Lescault shook his head. "No my dear. You go ahead. I just want to enjoy the view right now."

She pouted at him before untying her bikini top and throwing it at him. "Suit yourself. " She turned and dove into the pool.

Henri chuckled to himself. _Another beautiful young woman who thinks she can get what she wants with her body. _His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Oui."

"Our buyer has just forwarded the 50% deposit."

"Excellent. Tell them they should receive the shipment in eight days."

"One more thing. The Board wants to meet tomorrow to discuss the new building in Nice."

"What time?"

"10am your time."

Henri sighed. Running a legitimate construction company as a cover for his real business was tiresome but necessary. "Very well," he said wearily. "Set up the video conference." He disconnected the call.

He looked out over the view and back at the pool to see the young woman emerge from the water dripping wet. He held out a towel for her which she took from him and dried herself off. _Maybe I should enjoy what this young woman is offering me after all._

xxxxx

Chuck made it back to their stateroom just before noon with lunch, drinks, whipped cream and berries. _I hope Sarah has a long lunch break. I sure miss her._ After moving his computer equipment from the table he set out the food and drinks impatiently awaiting his wife's arrival. He heard a knock on the door. He went to the door and cracked it open a few inches knowing that Sarah had a key and wouldn't have knocked. Much to his chagrin it was Jill. She was holding a clipboard to her chest and with a smile said "Hi Chuck. Did you decide on what you want to do this afternoon? I'll do anything to make your cruise memorable." Jill lowered the clipboard revealing that she had removed her bra leaving very little to the imagination.

Chuck frowned at her and said. "I'm not interested in anything you have to offer beyond the ship's activities. I'm married to the most wonderful woman in the world and I would never do anything to jeopardize that. If I want to sign up for something I will contact you." He started to close the door.

Undeterred, Jill stuck her foot in the door to keep it open. She looked around and didn't see anyone in the hallway. She started to lift her shirt up. "I'll do anything for you Chuck." Jill purred.

Unbeknownst to Chuck and Jill, Sarah was standing just around the corner out of sight, listening to what was going on. She was enjoying hearing her husband refuse Jill and was waiting for her to leave so she could reward Chuck. Unfortunately Jill wasn't taking no for an answer so she decided it was time to let her presence be known. Sarah stepped around the corner just before Jill had raised her shirt high enough to expose her breasts. Sarah said "Are you a little too warm Ms. McCoy or are you trying to hit on my husband?"

Embarrassed, Jill stepped back from the door and pulled down her shirt. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I distinctly heard what my wonderful husband said and you seem to have difficulty with being turned down. He's Mine. Don't. Ever. Forget. That. Ever." Sarah glared down at Jill as she stepped closer.

A little frightened, Jill said as she quickly walked down the hall away from Chuck and Sarah "If you would like to sign up for an activity Mr. Bartowski please let me know." And she was gone.

Chuck opened the door wide relieved to see his wife. Sarah walked into their room and closed the door. After turning around, Sarah wrapped her arms around her husband while giving him a passionate kiss which was eagerly returned. "I missed you Chuck."

"I missed you too honey. I hope you have a long lunch break."

Sarah chuckled. "I have 90 minutes sweetheart. Just what did you have in mind?"

"This," her husband said with a smile. Chuck slid Sarah's jacket off her shoulders and hung it on the back of the chair. Then he unbuttoned her blouse which quickly joined her jacket along with her skirt. Her bra and panties quickly followed along with Chuck's clothes. He picked her up and carried his wife to their bed where they spent most of the 90 minutes showing how much they loved each other.

After getting dressed and while they were eating Sarah's phone rang. It was her mom. Sarah hit the speaker button so Chuck could hear. "Hi mom."

Instead of her mother's voice they heard "Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" Charlie and Lisa shouted into the phone. "We're goin' to see Mickey and Minnie."

As much as Chuck and Sarah were enjoying their time alone they sure missed their kids. Their eyes got a little moist at the voices of their two oldest. "Hi sweeties," Chuck and Sarah said in unison. "We miss you. Hope you have a good time. Do what grandma and grandpa tell you."

"We miss you too mommy and daddy. Are you having fun?"

Chuck and Sarah blushed a little as they thought about what they were doing a few minutes earlier before responding. "We are. We'll be in Grand Cayman tomorrow."

"Great Caveman? What's that?" Lisa asked.

Sarah and Chuck laughed.

"No sweetie. Grand Cayman." Sarah said more slowly. "It's the biggest of the Cayman Islands."

Lisa giggled and everyone over the age of six months could be heard laughing in the background.

They chatted with Sarah's parents for a few minutes, receiving good reports on their children and making sure everything was OK. It was.

With a promise of a bedtime phone call later they disconnected the call.

xxxxx

Captain Jack called his men over to the dock. "We will be boarding the ship in less than a week. We better step up our drills."

After listening to them grumble for a few minutes he asked "Would you rather walk the plank?"

The pirates immediately stopped grumbling and got to work practicing boarding their military boat from the cigarette boats.

Inside the dome the Collective was busy setting up their hack of the ship's controls for when it got into range. Having Lazlo on board helped speed up the process but it was getting tiresome for the other hackers to listen to him brag about how great he was and how he was going to take down the Piranha.

Freddie asked the Barracuda "Just how do you know the Piranha is going to be online?"

"Easy. I just have to use the right bait."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** - Here is the next chapter in our story. Another huge thank you to **charakids** for being my beta and for your input. Thank you also to all who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story. Please let me know what you think. Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 5**

**Grand Cayman Island 9am**

The Bartowskis and Woodcombs exited the tender they rode in from the ship to the port in George Town. After crossing the street they decided to check out the National Museum, The Old Homestead and Rum Cake Factory. While walking and passing one of the 250 or so banks in the town, Devon asked Chuck and Sarah, "In which one of these banks have you hidden the Bartowski fortune?"

Sarah chuckled "You think we would use only one bank? That wouldn't be very safe."

"Yeah. You've heard of Switzerland haven't you?" Chuck joked.

Ellie laughed. "We know you aren't hiding your income from the government."

Sarah said. "You're right, we don't. But we do diversify our investments in various places. We have to pay quite a bit of money to accountants and lawyers to comply with all the rules and regulations. We actually do have an account in that bank across the street."

Chuck pulled his wife close to him and whispered in her ear. "Should we get the item we discussed out of the safety deposit box now or later?

Sarah looked at her watch. "Let's stop in on the way back to the ship. Why don't you stop in and make an appointment for 3pm. That will give us time to get what we need at the bank and pick up something for the kids and my parents."

Chuck smiled and nodded. The place to pick up the bus to go snorkeling was about 100 yards farther along. "Why don't you go get our tickets for snorkeling and I'll meet you there in five minutes." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and handed her some cash.

Sarah smiled and said "Make it fast. "I'm dying to try on the new bikini I just bought this morning." Sarah pulled her husband close and whispered in his ear with a kiss. "It hardly covers anything."

Chuck blushed a little and Sarah chuckled as she sent him on his way. Ellie raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about? The new bikini you just bought?"

Sarah chuckled and nodded. "It's a good thing you bought one just like it for Devon, although yours in blue and mine is silver."

Ellie blushed a little and Devon asked "What are you two ladies talking about?"

Ellie sauntered up to her husband and kissed him on the lips. "Oh nothing important. Just what we're going to be wearing for our men when we go snorkeling." She looked over at Sarah and back at Devon. "We think you'll like what we found."

Devon smirked at Ellie. "Are we going to have a chicken fight when were done snorkeling?"

Ellie and Sarah laughed. "I think it depends on the number of spectators." Sarah said.

"Where did Chuckster go off too?" Devon asked.

"To make an appointment for us at the bank on our way back to the ship. He'll meet us at the ticket stand."

The three of them bought their tickets and Chuck joined them a few minutes later. Twenty minutes later they were at the coral reefs along with a group of eight sorority sisters on vacation before school started. Devon and Chuck changed into their swimsuits and waited for their wives to join them. Ellie and Sarah emerged from the changing room looking absolutely stunning. Sarah wasn't exaggerating when she said their bikinis didn't cover up much. Their tops were very small triangles of fabric that barely covered their essential parts and the bottoms were barely more than a thong. Each man had eyes only for their wife and their mouths dropped open. Sarah sauntered up to Chuck and Ellie to Devon where they enjoyed very passionate kisses. The sorority sisters came out of their changing rooms also wearing bikinis acting like they had been drinking since the early hours of the morning. They looked on at the two couples with envy, especially after they watched them lather sunscreen on each other. Chuck made sure Sarah wouldn't get burned by sliding his sunscreen coated fingers inside Sarah's bikini and she did the same to Chuck as did Devon to Ellie and Ellie to Devon.

After picking out their snorkeling gear and grabbing a waterproof camera, the Bartowskis and Woodcombs went into the water. They were warned not to touch any of the coral as it could be very sharp and to not disturb the fish. They thoroughly enjoyed the beauty of the fish, coral and other sea creatures. Chuck took a picture of Sarah with a large sea turtle and Sarah took one of Chuck with a school of colorful fish. After a while they climbed up on a large platform out in the water about two hundred yards from shore for a break. Ellie and Devon were already there, stretched out catching some rays. Chuck and Sarah quickly joined them, lying side by side holding hands on the far side of the blue painted wooden deck. The warm sun made them sleepy and they closed their eyes.

About fifteen minutes later, their peaceful nap was disturbed by the sorority sisters climbing on the platform and dripping water everywhere as they shook out their hair. The women were in their late teens or early twenties and were quite attractive, although nothing like Sarah and Ellie. The eight young women looked down and Devon and Chuck and decided they would try to get the two hunks' attention even though it was obvious they were taken. Sarah ignored the disturbance and snuggled up to Chuck, putting her head on his shoulder and draping a long leg across his body. Ellie did the same thing to Devon.

The sorority sisters had brought up out of the water an ice chest full of beer and proceeded to talk loudly while they passed around the beer, causing Ellie, Sarah, Devon and Chuck to lift their heads. A blonde in a red bikini with what looked like surgically enhanced breasts held out a cold one to them. "Wanna a beer?"

A brunette with a pixy cut poured a little of her beer over the blonde's head. "Hey, cut that out Stacy!" the blonde protested.

Stacy stuck out her tongue. "Lighten up Amy. Can't you see those guys are already taken?"

Amy took a large swig from her beer and turned to Stacy. "Those women look like they'll share."

Stacy chuckled. "What, you just flash your fake boobs at them and we'll all join in on the fun?"

Amy glared at Stacy and Stacy reached up and pulled the strings on Amy's top, which fell to the deck. Chuck looked away and the three doctors took a closer look at Amy, who was standing there with one hand on her hips and the other still holding out the beer. The other sorority sisters started pulling the strings of each other's tops and soon all eight were topless. Sarah and Ellie chuckled and stood up. Sarah walked up to Amy and closely examined her breasts. "Look El," Sarah said as she motioned her sister over. "It looks like her incision is infected."

Ellie took a closer look. "You're right sis. Devon, come here and take a look."

Amy was at first annoyed at the two women but then was happy that one of the hunks was going to get close to her. She puffed out her chest when Devon got close. Sarah and Ellie smirked at each other. Devon leaned close and said "Hmmmmm." He held up his hands. "May I examine you?"

Amy smirked. "What, are you a doctor?"

Sarah spoke up. "As a matter of fact, all three of us are doctors."

Amy nodded toward Chuck who was still looking away. "What about him? Is he a doctor too? "

Sarah chuckled. "No. You really should let Devon examine you. That incision does look infected."

Ellie offered "Would you rather have me examine you?"

Amy shook her head. "No. But I really want him to examine me." She pointed to Chuck.

Sarah's smile vanished and she got right into Amy's face. "That man is my husband. He's taken and off limits to anyone but me. Stay away. You got that?"

Amy took a step back and raised her hands in surrender. "Got it. Sorry," she said insincerely and looked at Devon. "Go ahead doctor."

Devon checked her breasts for lumps and looked closely at the incision. "Good news and bad news. I don't detect any lumps but the incisions on both breasts are slightly infected. Did you have this done recently?"

Amy nodded. "Two weeks ago."

"Did you follow doctor's orders for healing? Did you wait before you had sex?"

Amy looked down and shook her head.

"Didn't think so. When are you going home?"

"Tomorrow."

"Promise me that you'll see your doctor when you get home for treatment."

Amy nodded. "Thank you doctor."

Ellie looked around at the other young women. "Anyone else want a free exam? Sarah and I will be happy to pitch in."

The other sorority sisters giggled and stood in line for Devon to examine them. One other young woman had a similar problem but the rest were OK. "Thank you doctor," they said in unison.

Devon smiled and said you're welcome. The girls dove back into the water knowing that they overstayed their welcome on the platform. Ellie came up to him and untied her top. "Care to examine mine?"

Devon reached out his hands and placed them on Ellie's breasts, massaging gently. "Of course. Your's are perfect." They shared a deep kiss.

While Devon was being a doctor, Sarah came over to where Chuck was lying down and straddled his lap. She reached down and used her fingers to turn his face to look at her. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. His eyes remained closed. Sarah chuckled. "Look at me sweetie."

Chuck cracked open an eye then two. His brown eyes met her blue ones. "You don't need to be so embarrassed about seeing another woman's breasts sweetheart."

Chuck smiled at his wife. "I know honey. It's just that I only want to see yours…. and do other things than just look."

Sarah chuckled and reached behind her back and neck, untying her top and letting it fall to his chest. She picked up his hands and placed them on her breasts. "I'm glad you only want to look at mine. I'll make sure you get to see them as much as you want. What was that about 'other things'?"

Chuck grinned as he gently massaged his wife's gorgeous breasts and stimulating her nipples with his thumbs. "Oh, these kind of things." He sat up and kissed each one before pulling her in for a deep kiss. After breaking for air Chuck said "And those kind of things too."

Sarah looked deep into her husband's eyes. "I love you Mr. Bartowski and I love it when you do those kinds of things to me."

"I love you too Mrs. Bartowski." Chuck pulled his wife down on top of him as he laid back down on the platform, holding her close. They sighed contentedly.

The Bartowski's and Woodcombs sunbathed on the platform for a little while longer. Ellie and Sarah left their tops off and used them to tie their hair in ponytails. Eventually they stood to leave the platform to snorkel some more and take more pictures of the reef. Right before Ellie was going to dive in Chuck noticed three sharks about four feet long swim by the platform.

"Wait El," Chuck shouted.

"What is it?" Ellie stopped and looked at her brother.

"Sharks!" Chuck pointed at the water.

Everyone moved to the edge of the platform where Chuck was pointing. Devon looked closely at the sharks.

"Don't worry bro. They're Caribbean reef sharks. These kind of sharks aren't aggressive and will leave you alone unless provoked."

"Should we stay together?" Sarah asked.

"It's probably a good idea but Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't freak out."

Sarah hugged Chuck and said "We'll be fine. Just give the shark a good punch in the nose if he gets too close."

Chuck nodded and watched as Devon and Ellie dove into the water after the sharks swam a ways away. Chuck and Sarah dove in shortly thereafter and caught up with Ellie and Devon. They enjoyed the variety of fish and sea creatures and Sarah lifted the camera to take a picture of Chuck when he noticed a much larger shark heading toward his wife from the side. Chuck swam as fast as he could toward Sarah and the shark brushed by her back before turning around to swim back toward them. Devon and Ellie turned around and watched helplessly as the shark, a shark with a black tipped dorsal fin swam right toward Sarah. Chuck moved between the shark and his wife and when it came close the shark started to open its mouth. Chuck closed his fist and punched the shark as hard as he could in the snout. Startled, the shark veered away and slowly circled around for a few minutes as the Bartowskis and Woodcombs slowly headed closer to the shore. The shark headed for Sarah one last time and Chuck was ready to punch the shark again. This time the shark moved to the right at the last minute to feast on a school of fish and swam away.

When they made it back to shore Chuck and Sarah hugged tightly, Chuck not wanting to let his wife go. "Are you OK sweetheart?" Chuck asked.

Sarah buried her head into Chuck's chest and clung to him. "I'm fine sweetheart, thanks to you." Devon and Ellie came over to check on Sarah and Chuck.

"Are you guys OK? That was too close for comfort."

Chuck and Sarah nodded, keeping their bodies pressed together as the stood there. "What kind of shark was that?" Chuck asked.

"It was a Blacktip Reef Shark. Normally they aren't aggressive at all. I think Sarah's silver bikini bottom sparkled a little in the water and the shark thought she was a fish. The afternoon shadows are making it a little harder the sharks to see."

Sarah looked up, keeping her chest pressed against Chuck's. "You're telling me that now so I'll go snorkeling naked next time?"

Ellie and Devon laughed. "Don't worry, Sarah," Ellie said. "I would join you if that was required."

Sarah chuckled against Chuck's chest, the tension of the past several minutes finally leaving her. Chuck finally smiled and kissed the top of Sarah's head. They all looked around and noticed that the workers were preoccupied with the topless sorority sisters so they weren't paying attention to Ellie and Sarah. After spotting an outdoor shower at the far end of the beach near a rock wall, they grabbed their towels and clothes and went straight there. Sarah took the first shower as Ellie, Devon and Chuck formed a privacy screen for her facing away from the shower. Sarah said to Chuck "Turn around sweetie. Don't you want to look? Besides I need you to hold my bikini."

Chuck gulped and turned around while Devon and Ellie chuckled as they continued to face away. Sarah untied her bikini top that was holding her hair and handed it to her husband. She stepped closer to him and shifted her left hip toward Chuck. He got the message and pulled the strings of her bikini bottom and watched as Sarah rinsed it off in the shower before handing it to him. Chuck grinned at his naked wife and watched as she washed the salt and sand off her body. When finished Chuck wrapped the towel around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Chuck was next in the shower and Sarah held his swimsuit and towel for him while she admired the view. Ellie and Devon followed. Sarah slipped the sundress she brought over her head and let the towel fall away, leaving nothing underneath. Ellie had a similar sundress of a different color. Chuck and Devon pulled on their shorts and T-shirts and the four of them headed back to get on the bus back to town.

Stacy and Amy nodded to Devon when they got back on the bus. "Thanks for the exam. I'll be sure to see my doctor as soon as I get home." Amy said.

Devon nodded. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure."

Ellie slapped her husband on the arm. "That's not the appropriate thing to say."

The girls laughed and said. "The pleasure was all ours."

xxxxx

After returning to the town, Ellie and Devon went shopping while Chuck and Sarah went into the bank.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, it's so nice to meet you." Branch Manager Simpson said as they went up front desk. "How may we help you today?"

"It's nice to meet you too. We need to access our safety deposit box."

"Do you have your key?"

Chuck nodded.

"Right this way." Chuck and Sarah followed the banker into a private room. A few minutes later he returned with their box and they unlocked it. Mr. Simpson left the room.

Sarah sat on Chuck's lap as they opened the lid to the box. Inside were various legal documents, cash in various currencies, passports under various i.d.'s and countries that were made for them by Chuck's parents and what they came for. Sarah picked it up out of the box while Chuck closed the lid. She held it in the palm of her hand. It was a square black box four inches on each side with no apparent way to open it. Each side was divided into sixteen squares with letters from the Greek alphabet. Unless you knew what it was, any normal person would think it was some keepsake of no value. Chuck looked at his wife and asked "Do you remember how to open it?"

Sarah nodded. There were four specific places on the box that were the key to opening it. Using her thumbs and index fingers, she pressed the alpha and zeta squares on the top and bottom of the box. They heard a click and Sarah slid the adjacent squares in the right order causing a small drawer to slide open. Sarah grinned in triumph. Chuck kissed his wife. "Well done sweetheart." Sarah reached in the drawer and pulled out a small device about the size of a USB thumb drive. She handed it to Chuck. "Here you go sweetie. I still can't tell you how impressed I am that your super duper special Piranha software is contained on such small drive." She pulled him in for a kiss. "Do you need to update it?"

Chuck shook his head. "This is my root program. I use this program to create new specialized hacking software to attack specific targets. Each one I actually use in brand new, but is based on this program. That's why my program is so difficult to beat because it is something new each time." He pulled a device out of his pocket and copied the drive before giving the original back to Sarah to put in the box. "I wasn't planning on doing any hacking on this trip or I would have brought a copy from home."

"Sweetheart, aren't you afraid of someone getting ahold of this drive or one of the other copies?"

"Not really honey. If someone were to get ahold of a copy of this program they wouldn't know what to do with it. You have to add a command line in just the right place to get it to run. If you try to copy it without the password it automatically erases and if you try to change anything without the right command it will also erase."

Sarah closed the box back up and put in in the safety deposit box. She picked up one of the passports. "Inga Svensson?" Do you think I look like an Inga?" It was a Swedish passport. "I wonder where your mother dreamed up all these names. There must be a dozen passports for each of us."

Chuck picked another one up. "Hector Suarez from Spain." Do I look like a Hector to you? What are they going to call our kids if we have to use these?"

Sarah smiled and gave Chuck a kiss. "No matter what they call us or where we go, as long as we're together…. Right?"

Chuck grinned back and kissed her. "As long as we're together."

They left the bank and met up with Ellie and Devon for some souvenir shopping, buying something for each of their children and their parents. After a full day of fun on the island, they all headed back to the ship.

xxxxx

After returning to the ship Chuck checked on the program he was running. Everything was in order and he had a complete copy of the ship's software programs. While he was standing at the table looking at the screen Sarah wrapped her arms around him and nibbled on his earlobe causing Chuck to shudder. "What do you want to do for dinner tonight sweetie?" Sarah whispered to Chuck, her breath lingering in his ear.

"Huh? Wha What was that sweetheart? My mind stopped working for a moment."

Sarah chuckled and smiled at her husband. "I said what do you want to do for dinner?"

Chuck turned and faced his wife, wrapping his arms around her before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. After breaking for air he looked into Sarah's gorgeous blue eyes and fingered the spaghetti straps of her sundress. "The Neptune bar at the bow sounds like it would be fun, but I don't know about you, I could use a real shower before we eat." He gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Hmmm. Sounds like a plan Mr. Bartowski. But does your plan include Mrs. Bartowski joining you in said shower?"

Chuck grinned and slid the straps off Sarah's shoulders causing the dress to fall to the floor leaving his wife naked. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom where he started the water. "Does this answer your question Mrs. Bartowski?" Sarah grinned and helped Chuck out of his clothes. They got in enjoying the hot water on their skin, taking turns washing each other thoroughly with the soap and shampoo. It was a very long shower.

xxxxx

After getting dressed, they headed to the Neptune bar. Isaac the bartender took their drink orders as they sat at the bar waiting for a table. Purser Smyth entered the room and said hello to Chuck and Sarah. "Good evening Purser," said Chuck. "Can we buy you a drink? We'd love to hear your story about how you got your nickname."

Smyth chuckled and said "You remembered what I said the first day. Do you really want to hear the story?"

Sarah and Chuck both nodded. "Yes please. What would you like to drink?"

Smyth nodded. "Thank you." He gave Isaac his order for a glass of Heineken. It was delivered shortly thereafter with Chuck's strawberry margarita and Sarah's Bellini. They all took a sip.

"As you might imagine it started when I was a kid. I grew up in the Pacific Northwest and we had a lot of trees in the back yard with lots of chipmunks. When I was about five I decided I wanted one as a pet so I left a trail of nuts and other things I thought a chipmunk would want to eat up to my bedroom window and left it cracked open. I also put a bowl of food and water on the floor and closed my door. We went away for the weekend and when we got home I opened the door to my room and found a whole family of chipmunks in my room. Needless to say it took quite a while to get them all out of my room and my older sister started calling me Chipmunk after that and later shortened it to Chip. My parents still hate that nickname but it stuck with all my friends."

"That's a good story," Sarah said. "Thanks for telling us. Are you married? Any children?"

"I was, but she died in an accident about five years ago. I joined the cruise line about three years ago to get away when our son started college."

"We're sorry for your loss. It must be very hard."

"Thank you. It is but I'm getting by and enjoy this job. Are you enjoying the conference?"

Sarah nodded. "It's very good. I'm glad I don't have to present tonight. I'll get to learn a little and am looking forward to my sister's presentation."

"That would be Ellie Woodcomb, right?"

"Yes. She's really my sister-in-law but we're so close we call each other sisters."

"What do you do while your wife is at the conference Mr. Bartowski?"

"Please call me Chuck. My wife is Sarah. I'm enjoying the ship's amenities and am working on a new computer game."

"Thank you and please call me Chip. You write computer games as well as play ice hockey?"

Sarah said "And his games are always number one best sellers."

"Wow. Impressive. I'll make sure the Captain knows if we ever have a computer glitch on board."

Chuck laughed. "I'm sure you have some very capable software techs that can solve your problem."

"Yes, but like having extra doctors on board it's nice to know someone is there." He looked at his watch. "Thank you for the drink. I better get back. It was nice chatting with you."

"You're welcome." Chuck and Sarah said as they watched him leave. Their table was ready and they sat down to eat. It had a beautiful view out of the large window and they thoroughly enjoyed their meal.

xxxxx

After dinner Chuck walked Sarah to her meeting room where Ellie was making her two hour presentation. "I'll miss you sweetheart," Chuck whispered in her ear at the door. Sarah smiled and said "I'll miss you too. Where do you want to meet after it's over?"

"The ballroom. I think it would be fun to take my wife dancing before we go to bed."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to take me straight to bed?" She said with a wicked grin.

Chuck gulped and opened his mouth to respond. Nothing came out. Sarah pulled her husband down for a kiss. "Relax, I was just teasing. Dancing sounds like fun. I hope they play a tango. It'll be part of the foreplay." Chuck smiled and pressed his body against hers. Sarah looked into his eyes. "Just giving you a taste of what we'll be doing later." It was Sarah's turn to be speechless.

xxxxx

While the conference was going on, Chuck decided to take a walk around the ship. He stopped and checked out the spa and gymnasium, played another game in the game room and stopped at one of the buffets for a snack. His travels took him around the ship and he was thankful that he hadn't run into Jill McCoy. After making a turn on A deck, he descended the stairs to B deck and approached the infirmary. Chuck could hear voices and stopped to listen, unseen.

Female voice "Everything is set up. Don't screw up the plan just because you can't keep it in your pants Romeo."

Male voice "You should talk. You can't seem to keep your bra on. I've seen the way you look at some of the male passengers, especially that dark haired one."

Female voice "What's wrong with me having a little fun on this trip? It's not going down for a few days."

Male voice "I could say the same thing. Let's agree to be careful."

Chuck heard a door open and the sound of footsteps receding down the hallway. Chuck peeked around the corner and couldn't believe his eyes. Jill McCoy was the only one in the hallway and soon turned the corner. Now that the coast was clear, Chuck turned the corner and started heading down the same hall Jill walked down. As he passed the infirmary, the door flew open and Dr. Bricker came out, bumping into Chuck.

"So sorry, said the doctor. I must watch where I'm going. Are you OK?"

Chuck said "I'm fine doctor. No harm done."

Dr. Bricker said "Please. Step into my office and let me be sure."

Chuck nodded and went inside with the doctor. He checked Chuck's vitals and looked into his eyes with a light. "Don't you have an assistant to do these tests?"

"Normally I do, but it's late and I sent her to her cabin. With all the doctors on board, the infirmary has been very quiet so far."

Chuck nodded. "I'm fine doctor. I'll be on my way. I promised my wife a few dances after the presentation she was attending is over."

"Your wife is a doctor?"

"Yes. She's the featured speaker for the conference."

"Ah. I heard her on opening night. Very impressive presentation. I thought I recognized you. You're a lucky man."

Chuck grinned. "You can say that again. Thank you for your time doctor."

Dr. Bricker nodded and Chuck left the infirmary to meet Sarah. _Jill and Dr. Bricker are into something bad, I can feel it. I just wish I knew what it was._

Dr. Bricker locked up the infirmary and watched Chuck as he headed toward the stairs. _Did he hear anything? Unlikely, but I better keep an eye on Mr. Bartowski. _

**A/N 2** - I'm trying to stick to a regular Friday posting schedule. I hope to stick to that for next week but may be delayed for a few days. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** - Thanks to an incredibly fast turn around from my awesome beta **charahkids, **this chapter is being posted on Friday. Next Friday is a holiday here in the U. I have some projects to finish, so the next chapter won't be ready until the following Friday. Thank you for reading, following, reviewing and favoriting this story. Standard disclaimers apply - I don't own Chuck.

Chapter 6

**Ocho Rios Jamaica 7:00am one day later**

"We'll meet you at Dunn's River Falls at 10am," Chuck said into the phone. He was wearing the colorful board shorts that Sarah bought for him in Grand Cayman and a 'My heart belongs to her' T shirt.

"Copy that Chuck," said Bryce Larkin. "At the top of the falls. We have some news."

Chuck was standing by the foot of the bed when he disconnected the call just as Sarah emerged from the bathroom. Chuck's mouth fell open and he dropped his phone, fortunately on the bed. His wife was wearing a metallic blue strapless bikini that defied gravity. The bottoms barely covered her perfect ass and she took his breath away. "W w wow sweetheart. Y y you look fantastic. B but you always look fantastic. "

Sarah grinned broadly, very pleased at his reaction. She sauntered up to her husband, grabbed a fistful of T shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "Mmmmm. Glad you like it sweetheart. I'll be very happy when you take it off me later… unless you want to right now?"

Chuck kissed her back and grinned. "Ohhhh, I want to right now, but we're meeting Ellie and Awesome in five minutes and I think I still need a little more time to recover from our shower."

Sarah chuckled, remembering the multiple times they did it in the shower that morning. "Just don't make we wait too long sweetheart."

They hugged and kissed one more time. "Don't worry, I won't."

Sarah picked up her 'My heart belongs to him' T shirt and pulled it over her head. After Sarah pulled on a pair of short shorts over her bikini bottoms, Chuck grabbed their bag and headed out to meet Ellie and Awesome.

xxxxxx

"My, don't you two look cute with your matching T shirts," Ellie said as they headed to shore. "Are you sure you've been married seven years? No seven year itch for you two."

Sarah chuckled. "The only seven year itch I have is for seventy more with Chuck."

"Only seventy more my love?' Chuck teased. "How about eighty more?"

"Or ninety," Sarah countered.

"Enough already," Ellie laughed. "We get the picture. The bus for Dunn's River Falls leaves from over there." She pointed off to the right.

Devon picked up their bag. "What do you have in this El? It's pretty heavy."

"Champagne brunch for four. I ordered it special last night."

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Dunn's River Falls. It was beautiful. They found some lockers to store their gear while they stripped down to their swimsuits. Ellie was wearing a black bikini of a similar design to what Sarah was wearing. Chuck took a picture of just the ladies and got someone else to take a picture of the four of them and they each took pictures of the two couples by themselves. After slathering on the sunscreen, they headed into the water to make their way up the falls. They were glad they got there on the early side as it wasn't crowded yet.

When they made it up to the top, they were the only two couples there and they enjoyed floating in the waist deep pools created by the rocks. The two couples swam around and enjoyed splashing each other before heading off to the mini-falls created by the rocks; Chuck and Sarah to one and Devon and Ellie to another at different sides of the pool. The way the rocks were situated it gave the two couples complete privacy since no one else was there. Ellie sat on Devon's lap and they both leaned back into the water allowing it to flow over their heads and down their bodies. Sarah and Chuck also leaned back into the flowing water with Sarah sitting on his lap. The water flowing down their bodies caused Ellie's and Sarah's bikini tops to slide down. Knowing they were effectively alone, Ellie and Sarah made no attempt to straighten out their wardrobe malfunctions. Each husband covered his wife's breasts with his hands and both couples thoroughly enjoyed the intimacy, wanting to go further but didn't because they knew they could be interrupted at any moment. About fifteen minutes later, the two couples heard the sound of a bus pull up and loud voices coming from below. Reluctantly Chuck and Devon covered their wives back up and they moved into the middle of the pool while catching their breath from their make out sessions.

Sarah said to Chuck "That sure was fun and it gives me an idea."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"We should build a waterfall for our pool at home."

Chuck smiled. "Great idea. We can actually have two. One can flow into the pool and the other into the Jacuzzi."

Devon said "That sounds great Chuck. Another reason to come visit you."

Ellie said "Not that we need a reason to visit you."

Chuck laughed "We know that. It does sound like fun, especially when we're alone." He gave Sarah the Bartowski eyebrow dance with the guns blazing.

"TMI Chuck," said Ellie.

Devon chuckled and gave Ellie a kiss. "Just make sure one of the falls is very private," he said with a grin.

Sarah responded "Don't worry. That will be the most important part of the design."

They all shared a laugh and turned their attention to the group of people heading up the falls. One of the first couples to finish the climb was Bryce and Lindsay. Lindsay was wearing a white bikini that showed off her curves and Bryce was wearing black and red board shorts, still looking very fit. They joined Chuck, Sarah, Devon and Ellie in the pool with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"How's your vacation in Jamaica?" Sarah asked.

"It's great. We're staying at the Sandals Royal Plantation resort." Lindsay said.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised. Aren't Sandals resorts a little hedonistic for you?"

Bryce chuckled. "Not this one. I'm a one woman man now Sarah."

Lindsay gave him a kiss. "Yes you are."

After visiting for a while Chuck asked "What news do you have for us?"

Ellie jumped in. "News? What's going on Chuck? No secrets, especially after what happened at the Olympics."

Devon added "Yeah bro. Fill us in."

It was starting to get crowded at the falls. Bryce, Sarah and Chuck all looked at each other and nodded. Bryce spoke up. "It's getting a little crowded here. Let's go back to our suite and I'll fill everyone in."

After a few more minutes and another round of pictures, the six of them left the falls and entered Bryce and Lindsay's suite. It was beautiful. Ellie opened up the picnic basket she brought and Bryce had some additional food and drinks delivered. They all settled on the terrace, enjoying the food and the view.

"So, what's going on?" Ellie asked.

Bryce spoke up. "I work with your father and mother Ellie, but I work more directly with the company as an analyst. Whenever I learn of something I share it with your parents and the company."

Ellie asked the obvious question. "By the company, you mean the CIA?"

Bryce nodded.

Ellie turned to Chuck and Sarah. "How are you two involved? Do you work for the CIA too?"

Bryce jumped in before they could answer. "No Ellie. Your parents have made it clear to everyone in the government that your brother and sister are not with the CIA. It's just that Chuck has certain skills with computers that are very helpful from time to time and Sarah has also shown at the Olympics in Sochi that she can be very resourceful. So we unofficially ask for their help and we are asking for their help now. It's nothing dangerous."

"OK. That brings me back to my first question. What is going on?" Ellie asked.

"We have intel that a cruise ship is going to be attacked. Based on the timeline, there are three possible ships and your ship is one of them."

"What!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Don't freak out El," said Chuck. "We're trying to find out."

"You knew about this and didn't say anything?"

"We didn't want to worry you until we knew for sure." Sarah said. "We still don't know."

Ellie calmed down. "What can we do to help?"

"Yeah, we'll do whatever you need us to do." Devon added.

Chuck said "Right now the main thing is to keep your eyes and ears open for anything unusual or suspicious. I overheard the cruise director and ship's doctor talking about something that is going to happen in a few days. I don't know what it meant."

"Dr. Bricker? That old hoot. He thinks he's some sort of ladies' man. He was hitting on Ellie when I was standing right next to her." Devon said.

"And that brunette skank Jill McCoy has been trying to get my Chuck in bed with her."

"That may just be a diversion." Lindsay added.

"You're right, but we should keep watching and listening." Chuck added. "Do you have anything else for us Bryce?"

Bryce went into the other room and came back with a folder. After leafing through it he pulled out a picture and laid it on the coffee table. It was a little grainy but the face was unmistakable. "Do you recognize this guy?"

Everyone looked at the picture but shook their heads. "Should we?" Chuck asked.

"You might have heard of him but don't recognize him. His name is Lazlo Manhovski."

"The full beard and baseball cap sure is a good disguise."

"You know him Chuck?" Devon asked.

"I met him a long time ago at a gaming convention when I was a kid. He thought he could hack into anything. He bragged about being the Barracuda. Where and when was this taken?"

"A few days ago at Montego Bay. He got on a small boat that returned a few hours later without him. Rumor has it that he's joined the group of hackers called the Collective." Bryce said.

"That would make sense. I tracked him to Jamaica through the airlines but the trail ended. This makes sense."

"Did you talk to the driver of the boat?"

"Tried to but he's disappeared."

"We know that he went somewhere about two hours away based on the time the boat was gone."

"That only leaves about five hundred small islands he could be on."

"Do you have any idea what he could be up to Chuck?"

He nodded. "Revenge."

xxxxx

After a pleasant afternoon at the resort (they all decided not to worry about what might or might not happen) swimming in the pool and having a few drinks, Chuck, Sarah, Devon and Ellie returned to the ship. Sarah was going to be giving one of her breakout sessions in the largest conference room after dinner. Chuck flopped on the bed on his back with his arms spread wide, his eyes closed. He was wearing a pair of shorts he brought to change in and his 'My heart belongs to her' T shirt. Nothing else. Sarah looked down at her husband and chuckled. "A little too much refreshment at the resort Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck cracked open an eye. "I think I should have passed on that third margarita sweetheart. It's a good thing I'm not presenting tonight."

Sarah grinned. She was wearing only her 'My heart belongs to him' T shirt and short shorts. Nothing else. She climbed on the bed and straddled her husband at his waist. She leaned down and kissed Chuck on the lips and straightened back up. Chuck reached up and touched his wife's hair and cheek before letting his hand slide down her arm and to her lap. Sarah leaned down and kissed him again, this time more fervently. Chuck slid his hand under her T shirt and up her back, giving her a massage. Chuck pulled the T shirt higher and higher until it was bunched around his wife's neck and then he pulled it over her head. Sarah straightened up so Chuck could enjoy the fruits of his labor. She smirked. "Honey, I thought you were wiped out from our shore excursion."

Chuck sat up and removed his T shirt and the rest of their clothes. "I'm never too wiped out for you my love."

xxxxx

After dinner at one of the humungous buffets, Chuck walked with Sarah, Ellie and Devon to the conference room. Ellie and Devon took a seat in the audience near the front and Sarah went up to the podium with Chuck to wait for the session to begin. Chuck asked "What are you going to talk about sweetheart?"

"Eye surgery techniques sweetie. You want to attend? You're always welcome at my seminars."

"Sounds fascinating but I think I'll go work out."

Sarah smirked. "I thought I got your heart racing plenty fast enough a little while ago sweetheart."

Chuck blushed. "That you did my love but I need to work on some of my other muscles too."

"I'll let you bench press me later on. I'll just strap on some weights on my ankles and wrists to make it more challenging." Sarah leaned in close. "I won't wear anything else so you can have your reward more easily for completing your sets. But that means you should be naked too."

Chuck gulped and stood frozen in place next to his wife, his eyes were glazed over. Sarah grinned and kissed him deeply. "Earth to Chuck." Sarah whispered in his ear. "Come in sweetie."

He shook his head and grinned at his wife. "I'll keep that picture in my mind while I'm pressing some poundage. Have a great presentation honey."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you sweetheart. I will." Chuck kissed her goodbye and turned to go but almost ran into Dr. Bricker.

"Excuse me." Chuck said.

"Not a problem. I was actually hoping to see you."

Chuck and Sarah were both surprised. "What about?"

"Do you play squash?"

"I haven't played since college but I know how to play. Why do you ask?"

"I have a mixed doubles match scheduled for 10am in the morning but we need a fourth. Since we will be at sea and your wife will be attending the conference I was hoping you could join us. You would partner one of the doctor's wives."

Chuck looked at Sarah and she nodded. "OK Dr. Bricker. I trust you have a racket I can borrow?"

"Certainly. I'll see you then in the morning."

"See you then."

xxxxx

The next morning Chuck showed up at the squash court ready to play just before ten. He was surprised that he was the first person there. He obtained a racket from the check counter and some balls and decided to go inside. After warming up for several minutes he looked at his watch. It was now five minutes after the hour. _I wonder if they forgot._ Chuck decided to give them five more minutes when the door opened and in stepped Dr. Bricker with a woman he recognized and another he didn't.

The woman he didn't recognize was an attractive blonde woman in her late twenties and the one he did recognize was none other Jill McCoy. Both were wearing very short skorts and tight tank tops. Dr. Bricker stepped forward. "Hello Chuck. Sorry we're late. I had to deal with a sea sick patient. I understand that you have met with our cruise director Jill?"

Chuck nodded.

Dr. Bricker continued on "This is my assistant Mandy. Dr. Franklin's wife cancelled at the last minute and Mandy was kind enough to step in."

Mandy stepped forward and offered her hand which Chuck shook. "My, aren't you quite the handsome one. Do you want to be my partner?"

Jill stared daggers at Mandy as she wanted to be Chuck's partner. She came close to Chuck and touched his arm. "I thought you would be on my team, Chuck."

Dr. Bricker stepped in. "What, neither of you lovely ladies wants to be my partner? You're going to give the old man a complex."

Chuck laughed. "I wouldn't want you to have a complex doc. Why don't you choose?"

"Let's spin the racket. Label side up means Jill. Agreed?"

The two women nodded glumly. Dr. Bricker spun the racket and it landed label side down. Mandy was Chuck's partner. She squealed with delight and hugged Chuck, a hug that was half-heartedly returned.

Dr. Bricker called Jill over to him and whispered in her ear. "Don't look so sad. You'll get your chance with him shortly. Mandy won't have all the fun."

Jill snarled at him. "I better. I'm going to make sure that his wife gets what's coming to her. No one treats me like she did and gets away with it."

"Calm down my dear. You'll have your fun."

Chuck went to his bag and pulled out a bottle of water for a drink. Mandy walked back to the other team. "Are you ready to play?" she said loud enough for Chuck to hear. Then she said more quietly "Do you have the stuff?" Jill slipped the capsule into her palm and she slipped it into her pocket.

The two teams were evenly matched and they were having a fun time playing. Surprisingly the women weren't too overt with attempts to get Chuck to notice them. Finally at the end of the second game with the score tied at one all, Mandy asked for a water break. "Do you want your water Chuck?" she asked as she went to the corner of the court.

"Yes please," Chuck answered. Jill and Dr. Bricker kept him occupied.

Mandy took off the cap of his water bottle and poured in the contents of the capsule. After screwing the cap back on she walked back with the bottle and hers, swinging them as she went to make sure of a good mix. Chuck took a long swig from the bottle and took it back to the corner along with Mandy's.

They started the third game and Chuck stumbled and fell to the court. Mandy and Jill ran up to him to see if he was OK. They both leaned over to reveal as much cleavage as possible. Chuck sat up but when he tried to stand, couldn't. "I don't feel so well." Chuck said as he laid back down on the court, unable to move.

xxxxx

Sarah and Ellie finished their joint presentation at 11am and didn't have to be back until 1:30. Devon was in another session on cardio vascular topics that would last until noon.

"What do you want to do Sarah?"

"I have an idea. Let's surprise Chuck at the squash court. It'll be fun seeing him chase that little ball around the court."

Ellie laughed. "This I gotta see. Let's go."

The two sisters headed down the hallway to the courts not knowing what was going on.

xxxxx

"Quick, get the wheelchair," Dr. Bricker said to Jill. She went outside to the reception area and brought it in the court. There was no one at the desk right then. The three of them lifted Chuck into the chair and strapped him in. Dr. Bricker immediately wheeled him out the door and headed to sick bay. Jill and Mandy picked up all evidence of them being there and returned the rackets and balls to the desk.

Once inside sick bay, they took Chuck to the back operating room and closed the door. They put him on the operating table and strapped him down so he couldn't move. "Let me strip him naked," Jill demanded. "Wait," commanded Dr. Bricker. "I need to know what he knows. If he doesn't know anything then I'll make it look like he passed out and send him on his way. If he does know something, then you can have all the fun you want with him before you throw him overboard. It looks like Mandy would want to make it a threesome."

"You're darn right I do." Mandy said.

Jill pouted and then nodded. "How long before you interrogate him?"

"The truth serum takes effect in about fifteen minutes. The knock out drug has to wear off a little first. We'll know shortly thereafter."

"He doesn't need to be wearing any pants while you talk to him does he?"

"My, aren't we in a hurry. We need to be able to make him think he just passed out. Leave his clothes on."

Jill frowned and ran her hands down her body. "OK, but make this fast."

xxxxx

Ellie and Sarah arrived at the squash court puzzled. There were no sounds coming from the court and they peered through the window. No one could be seen so they walked inside. They looked around and was no evidence of anyone having played recently. Sarah called Chuck's cell phone and got no answer. Sarah and Ellie went back to the reception desk. "Did my husband come by earlier to play?"

The clerk said "I just arrived. Let me see if he signed in or out." The clerk looked through the book and said "That's funny."

"What?"

"Today's page is missing. I can't tell who was here or not."

Ellie and Sarah looked at each other. "This doesn't sound right. He was supposed to play with Dr. Bricker this morning." Sarah said. "Have you seen Dr. Bricker? Did he make a reservation?"

The clerk said "I don't know. That information would be on the missing sheet. I did see him earlier today with his assistant but that was a couple of hours ago."

"We better go to sick bay and talk to the doctor." Ellie said.

"Let's go."

xxxxx

Chuck tried to focus his eyes but couldn't. He didn't like the bright light in his eyes and tried to shield his eyes with a hand but discovered he couldn't move them. He heard a voice.

"Chuck, are you OK?" Dr. Bricker asked.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You fell while we were playing squash. Do you remember?"

"Not really. Wait, we were playing with two women."

"Right. With Jill and Mandy. Do you remember now?"

Chuck nodded. "Where's my wife? Is she here?"

"She's on her way." Dr. Bricker lied.

"Can I ask you a few questions to make sure you're OK?"

Chuck nodded.

"What have you been doing on the cruise?"

"We're here for the convention. My wife's the main speaker."

"That's right. What do you do when she's at the convention?"

"Walk around the ship. Exercise. Play some games and work on my computer."

"You brought your computer on board?"

"Yes, I write computer games for my parents' company."

"Have you seen anything unusual while walking around the ship?"

Just then there was knocking on the door to sick bay. Dr. Bricker sent Mandy to check who was there.

She was shocked when she saw who it was. "May I help you doctors?"

"Is Dr. Bricker here?" Sarah asked. "I'm looking for my husband and he was supposed to play squash with him this morning. "

Dr. Bricker calmly assessed the situation and deemed that Chuck didn't know anything about their plans. He went immediately into cover up mode by freeing Chuck from his bindings and calling out. "I'm in here Dr. Bartowski. Your husband fell and I'm making sure he's OK. Come on back."

Sarah and Ellie rushed back into the room and saw Chuck sitting up on the table. Sarah immediately wrapped him in her arms. "Are you OK Chuck?"

He nodded. "Just a little groggy and I have a funny taste in my mouth."

"Would you like some water?"

He nodded. Sarah offered him a sip from the water bottle she was carrying.

"Thank you sweetheart." He looked at Dr. Bricker. "Can I go back to my room now?"

"Certainly. Can you stand?"

Chuck got to his feet. He felt a little dizzy. Jill pushed the wheel chair forward. "Here you go. You better use this until you feel back to normal."

Sarah glared at Jill but then nodded. "Thank you."

After getting situated in the chair, Ellie and Sarah wheeled him back to their room.

After Chuck, Sarah and Ellie left Jill got in Dr. Bricker's face. "I wanted him and you let him go."

"What was I supposed to do? He doesn't know anything and his wife and sister were at the door. If Chuck went missing our plans would be over."

"What's so special about him?" Mandy asked. "I introduced you to a nice handsome doctor yesterday. What happened with him?"

"He's not my type."

"And what type was that?"

"Single."

xxxxx

Captain Jack watched his charges storm the ship for probably the twentieth time in the last few days. Surprisingly they were getting pretty good. Not as good as the Marines, but better than he originally expected. It almost made him a little sad. Here he was training them for a mission with the promise of great financial reward and equipment to help them in their cause_. Fools_, he thought. _They really thought that I would share the bounty_. He chuckled to himself. _That's what you get for trusting a pirate_.

He turned and walked to the dome. After going inside he asked "Is everything set up?"

Freddie nodded. "Everything is ready for when the ship is in range in the morning."

"Good. Do you anticipate any problems? What about the Piranha?"

Lazlo chuckled. "No sign of the Piranha yet. We're ready for him if he does show up."

"What makes you so sure the Barracuda can beat him this time?"

"I've spent the last six months studying his every move from our last encounter. He's famous for setting traps that can't be spotted until it's too late. This time he's going to walk into my trap first."

xxxxx

Ellie helped Sarah get Chuck situated in their room. She looked into his eyes and saw they were still dilated. "I think he was drugged Sarah."

"Drugged!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Come look for yourself."

Sarah examined her husband and reached the same conclusion. "You said your mouth tasted funny. Right?" Chuck nodded.

"Did you drink anything on the court?"

"Just from my water bottle."

"Did anyone else touch it?"

Chuck thought for a moment. "Come to think of it Mandy brought me my water bottle. Dr. Bricker and Jill were talking to me at the time so I didn't watch her."

"Do you still have your water bottle?"

"If I do it's still in my bag."

Sarah opened up Chuck's bag but no water bottle was found. "Convenient. It's gone. They must all have been in on it."

"In on what?" Ellie asked.

"That's what we need to find out." Chuck said. "It's Piranha time."

** A/N 2** - Thank you for reading. See you in two weeks. Happy Independence Day/4th of July to all my American readers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N -** I'm back, although a day later than I hoped. Sorry about that but work gets in the way sometimes. ;) lol Here is the next chapter and hope to get back to my regular Friday posting day next week. As always, a huge Thank You to my beta **charakids** for helping make this story better and for providing many great ideas. Thank you also to all of you who read, review, favorite, etc. this story. Please let me know what you think. Standard disclaimers apply - I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 7**

Devon knocked on the door to Chuck and Sarah' s suite and Ellie answered the door. After a hug and a kiss he entered the room.

"I got your message. What's up?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Ellie said.

He looked over at the table where Chuck was sitting at his computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard. A bottle of Ron Bauer Chardonnay was at his right elbow and a plate of sandwiches was to his left. Sarah sat next to him looking at a detail of the ship they were on.

"Dr. Bricker is an interesting character." Chuck said. "He sure owns a lot of real estate in the Caribbean for a ship's doctor. I didn't think the cruise line paid THAT well."

"What do you mean Chuck?" Ellie asked.

"He owns his own island plus several other places in the Bahamas, the Caymans and Antigua. He tried to hide ownership through several shell corporations but I found the link between them all. They're all under Barracuda Corporation in Grand Cayman."

"Barracuda?" Sarah asked. "You think he's connected to Lazlo somehow?"

"That's what I'm thinking sweetheart. Let's see what else we can find out." Chuck took a swig out of the bottle of Ron Bauer. Sarah picked up a sandwich and put it in Chuck's mouth. "Don't forget to eat sweetie." He took a large bite and started chewing. "Love you."

xxxxx

Captain Jack ordered a team of twenty pirates onto the ship. They were armed with pistols and rifles and the necessary grappling hooks and other equipment to board the cruise ship. He was going to follow a few hours later in one of the cigarette boats armed with several sidewinder surface to surface missiles, accompanied by his trusted lieutenant Davey Jones. Acting as captain on the ship was a man he didn't entirely trust who went by the name Blackbeard. Captain Jack gave the interception coordinates to Blackbeard and the ship headed out to sea to take a round-a-bout route. T-minus 16 hours and counting.

After returning to the igloo dome where the Collective was hard at work Captain Jack asked "Any sign of the Piranha?"

The Barracuda smiled. "Not yet but I have the feeling he's online."

"You're telling me he's online based on a feeling?"

"Actually it's more than a feeling. Look."

Captain Jack looked at the screen. He didn't see anything. "So?"

"Someone is looking into a shell corporation I formed with a business colleague and has gotten further than anyone else before."

"So? How do you know it's not law enforcement?"

"I don't know for sure. We're watching to be safe. If he isn't watching us, so much the better. If he is… we'll take him down."

xxxxx

Dr. Bricker walked briskly down the hallway and stopped outside the door of cabin B289. After looking up and down the hallway he knocked softly on the door. A few moments later the door opened and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Is everything in order?" a female voice asked.

"Yes. Do you have the money?"

The woman stepped forward, putting her hands on Dr. Bricker's cheeks and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't you want to mix in a little pleasure first, Herr Doctor?"

Dr. Bricker grinned like a shark. The woman was attractive, with black hair and dark eyes. It was obvious she kept fit and looked younger than her thirty-eight years. He was no fool and learned everything he could about the people he did business with. The woman, Dr. Simone Torquet was French but had moved to Morocco after becoming a doctor. Under the guise of helping the needy in Africa, she sold prescription drugs to warlords and militia groups in war torn African nations, becoming quite wealthy in the process. He knew that if she didn't produce the promised drugs she would be in deep trouble with her buyers. This gave him leverage that he intended to use.

He stepped forward and slid the jacket she was wearing off her shoulders. "But of course, my dear."

xxxxx

Jill McCoy stood outside the purser's office, waiting for a passenger to leave. Chip called her in when he was alone.

"Come on in Jill. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Chip. I wanted to lock up this bag in the safe." She held out a small blue duffel bag about 16 inches by 8 inches.

Chip raised an eyebrow. "What's in the bag, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A family heirloom." She lied.

Chip picked up the bag. It wasn't very heavy. "OK. You know the drill."

Jill signed off on the necessary sheets and watched as Chip placed the bag in the safe. She turned to leave. Chip called after her. "Do you want to get a drink later?"

Jill smiled to herself. _It wouldn't be a bad idea to have the purser as a friend_. She turned and nodded. "Sure. I'd like that. After dinner?"

Chip smiled and nodded. "I'll see you after dinner."

xxxxx

Sarah massaged her husband's shoulders as he worked steadily on his computer. So far they had discovered the connection between Dr. Bricker and Lazlo, wire transfers into Jill McCoy's account and Dr. Bricker's account from a French Construction company that appeared totally legitimate and some transfers to Dr. Bricker's accounts from various sources in the Mediterranean area. They decided to call Stephen and Mary.

"Hello son," Stephen said into the phone when he answered.

"Hi dad. I have you on speaker. We're all here including Devon and Ellie."

Mary spoke up "I'm here too. Hi Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and Devon. What's up?"

"We think it is our ship that is the target. Two crew members have ties to questionable activities. I'm starting to check out the passenger list."

Sarah spoke up "The ship's doctor drugged Chuck but Ellie and I were able to find him before anything bad could happen. I think he was trying to find out what Chuck knew."

"Everything you're telling us shows that your ship is the target although we don't know exactly what they're up to."

"See if you can find anything about a French construction company called Riviera Construction, who owns it, where they're located, etc. Dr. Bricker and Jill McCoy have both received payments from that company. "

"Will do Chuck. We'll get back to you as soon as we find out something." Stephen disconnected the call.

xxxxx

Henri Lescault sat in the stern of his yacht sipping on a martini. He peered over the rim of his glass at the two beautiful young women who were accompanying him on this trip. To the outside observer it looked like the two women were just eye candy for him to enjoy but were actually much more. Both were lying on the seat cushions opposite him wearing only Brazilian cut bikini bottoms. They were not only beautiful, one was a brunette and the other a blonde, but were former assassins from the DGSE, France's version of the CIA. After checking his watch Henri smiled. They were right on schedule. He stood and walked over to the two women, holding out a hand to each one, helping them to their feet. After taking a moment to admire their beauty he kissed each one on the lips before leading them to his stateroom.

xxxxx

Langston Graham picked up the phone and dialed a number. It was answered on the second ring. "Orion, secure."

"Graham, secure."

"What did you find out Langston?"

"Well hello to you too."

"No time for pleasantries when the safety of my family is at stake. I think it's safe to say Emma and Jack don't want to be raising our grandchildren any more than we do."

"Understood. The construction company appears legitimate but the owner has ties to some unsavory characters. His name is Henri Lescault."

"Wasn't he former DGSE?"

"Yes, but left about a decade ago. He lives rather 'high on the hog' for a former spook. Rumor has it that he uses his contacts to sell arms and other sensitive items to the highest bidder."

"Where is he now?"

"Somewhere in the Caribbean. His yacht left the Bahamas last night to points unknown. I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Can you monitor it's location?"

"We're looking for it now. There's a lot of open sea to cover."

"What is the relationship with McCoy and Bricker?"

"Lescault was on a cruise with them about six months ago. The payments have been made about once a month since then. We think they were recruited at that time. They must help transport what Lescault is selling to the buyer. No one would normally suspect a ship's doctor or cruise director."

"I agree. I'll alert Chuck and Sarah to observe them and report back to me and Bryce."

"Good. I have a chopper on standby in Jamaica to pick up Bryce if needed. Graham out."

xxxxx

After disconnecting the phone call with his dad, Chuck looked at his wife, sister and brother-in-law. Devon spoke up. "Chuck, you and Sarah should stay here and continue to monitor what is going on. Ellie and I will see what Jill and the good doctor are up to. He hasn't met me yet and Ellie could sign us up for an activity."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sarah asked.

"It's a lot safer than doing nothing." Ellie responded. "Besides, we have to let them know we don't suspect that Chuck was drugged."

"I'll ask the doctor for a wrap for Chuck's ankle, saying that he must have twisted it playing squash and also get an icepack for his head saying that he must have bumped his head when he fell as there is a bump and he doesn't remember what happened."

"Sounds like a plan." Chuck said. "Just be careful."

An hour later, Devon and Ellie returned to Chuck and Sarah's room. "Worked like a charm," Devon reported. "Dr. Bricker seemed relieved that Chuck didn't remember anything and gladly gave me what I asked for."

"Sarah, I signed us up for a water aerobics class at 4pm. Jill is going to lead it. Devon will check out her room during the class."

"Did you learn anything new?" Devon asked.

"Yes," Chuck responded after receiving a squeeze of his shoulders from his wife. "It seems that someone is monitoring all activity regarding Barracuda Corporation. Even basic searches and inquiries. If I was a betting man I would bet that it's Lazlo."

Sarah said "And it's not just simple tracking for advertising purposes or search engine optimization. They're trying to get to the actual computer doing the inquiries, not merely the IP address."

"He's trying to get me to back track into his systems, which I know is a trap. Right now we're playing a waiting game."

"What's the plan, Chuck?" Ellie asked.

"Elementary my dear Woodcomb," Chuck said with a grin. "I'll wait for a while and take his bait from my newly created Pacman site. It's the old Pacman defense used by corporations. They try to eat the Piranha, the Piranha will turn around and eat them. I'll wait until you and Sarah get back from your water aerobics class although I'd really like to be there to watch my wife exercise in her bikini."

That got a chuckle from the group. Sarah wrapped her arms around her husband and whispered in his ear. "I have a different kind of aerobic exercise with you in mind and I won't be wearing my bikini….. or anything else for that matter."

Chuck's eyes glazed over for a minute as he thought about what she said. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her hard on the lips to where they both saw stars for a minute. "I'll look forward to that. I hope I don't have to wait too long."

Ellie grabbed Devon's hand and pulled him to the door. "I think we better leave those two alone for a few minutes. Besides I need some help with my bikini."

Mrs. Bartowski and Mrs. Woodcomb were almost late to their water aerobics class.

xxxxx

Devon pretended he was James Bond and snuck into Jill's room after borrowing her key card when he accompanied his wife to the pool area. Jill was easily distracted by him while Sarah removed the key from her pocket and passed it to Devon before the two sisters got into the pool with Jill and the other participants. Devon looked around her room trying to disturb as few things as possible. It wasn't until he accidentally knocked over a picture of Jill and someone who looked like it could be her sister did he discover something. Taped to the back of the picture was a claims receipt for the purser's office. Devon took out his cell phone and took a picture of it before carefully placing the picture back where he found it. A few minutes later, after finding nothing else of interest, he left the room and went back to the pool. Fortunately Jill had her back to where her stuff was located and he slipped the keycard back in her pocket. Devon removed his shirt and stretched out on a chaise lounge to watch Ellie finish the class. He smiled to himself remembering the difficulty she had putting her bikini on, not that he had anything to do with it.

xxxxx

Lazlo monitored the ship's progress and smiled as soon as it was in range. He hacked into the ship's computer system and placed the execute code to begin at 7am sharp. That command code taken care of, he exited the ship's program and checked for any signs of the Piranha.

Freddie, who was looking over Lazlo's shoulder, said "What was that?"

Lazlo answered "What was what?"

"Go back to the top of the screen. I thought I spotted something unusual."

Lazlo scrolled back up to the top. "What did you see?"

"Look at the middle of the code on the second line."

Sure enough, there was an extra character that didn't belong followed by another extra character near the end of the line. "I see it now. Good catch."

"Could it be the Piranha?"

Lazlo grinned. "Let's find out."

xxxxx

Chuck looked up from his computer as Sarah, Ellie and Devon entered the room. Sarah and Ellie were wearing terry cloth bath robes over their wet bikinis and Devon a T-shirt and Bermuda shorts. Devon showed him the picture of the claim check and told him where he found it.

"We need to see what she put in the ship's safe." Chuck said.

"You're right. Maybe we can get the purser's help." Ellie added.

"What are we going to tell him? We don't have any proof of something bad about to happen." Sarah said.

"We're having dinner at the Captain's table tonight. Maybe we can talk to him then." Chuck said.

"We still need some proof." Sarah reminded him.

"Maybe we can at least ask him to let us know when she takes whatever it is out of the safe." Devon said.

"OK." Chuck said.

Ellie said "I'm going to go take a shower and change for dinner. Meet you back here in an hour?"

"Sounds good." Sarah said as she watched her sister and brother leave the room.

After they left, Sarah removed her robe and sat down on Chuck's lap, her bikini still damp. She wrapped her arms around her husband and pressed her chest against his while giving him a searing kiss. After breaking the kiss she pulled back a little and noticed his shirt was a little wet as was his lap. Sarah raised her eyebrow and grinned. "I think you're a little wet Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck grinned back. "Are you trying to cool me off Mrs. Bartowski?"

Sarah pulled her husband's shirt over his head and untied her bikini top before standing up and pulling Chuck to his feet. "On the contrary Mr. Bartowski, I'm trying to heat you up. Care to join me in the shower?"

Chuck gave Sarah the Bartowski eyebrow dance and untied her bikini bottoms, leaving her naked and both of them very turned on. After removing his Bermuda shorts and boxers, Chuck led his wife into the bathroom. It was a very long shower.

xxxxx

Dr. Bricker, Jill, Chip and Simone were all at the Captain's table when the Bartowski's and Woodcomb's arrived. Sarah was elegant in her blue floor length sequined halter dress and Ellie was wearing a floor length black dress with a scoop neck. Both dresses had a slit on the right leg to mid-thigh and every male in the dining room couldn't help but stare at them. Chuck and Devon wore dark suits and couldn't believe they were married to the two most beautiful women in the world.

Captain Stubert greeted them as they sat down. "Welcome Sarah, Ellie, Chuck and Devon. I trust you've had a pleasant cruise?"

"It's been most enjoyable. Thank you." Sarah answered.

"I have been told that the conference was a huge success. I'm sure they'll want you back next year."

"That's very kind of you."

"And I'll be watching you on the ice, Chuck. Good luck for the new season."

"Thank you. It would be fun playing the Maple Leafs in the Stanley Cup finals."

"I'll drink to that," as the Captain proposed a toast.

Simone looked over at Chuck and liked what she saw and didn't even try to hide that she was looking him over. "On the ice? Maple Leafs? What do you mean?"

"I play ice hockey in the National Hockey League for the Anaheim Ducks. The Maple Leafs is the name of the team that plays in Toronto." Chuck answered.

"Sorry, I live in Morocco and camel races are more popular than ice hockey." That got a laugh from around the table. Simone, who was sitting across the table from Chuck asked him to pass the bread. When he did so, Simone touched his hand and let it linger there for a moment as she took a roll from the basket. This didn't go unnoticed by Sarah.

The music started playing and Sarah took her husband's hand and practically dragged him onto the dance floor. It was a waltz and Sarah pressed her body against Chuck and ran her hands all over his body every chance she had. It was the sexiest waltz the band had ever seen and they almost stopped playing. At the conclusion of the dance, Sarah reached behind Chuck's neck and pulled him into a toe curling kiss. Over at the table, Simone's jaw dropped open and Ellie couldn't resist taking a jab at her as she also noticed her interest in her brother.

"Don't look so surprised, they're like this all the time, even after seven years of marriage and four kids. They are very protective of each other. Woe to anyone that tries to come between them. Just ask a couple of doctors at Stanford Medical Center and a few Russians at the Sochi Olympics."

Simone clamped her mouth shut and simply nodded. Chuck and Sarah returned to the table and said they were leaving. Sarah whispered in Ellie's ear. "Stop by our room in an hour or so for an update." Ellie nodded and Chuck led Sarah back to their cabin.

xxxxx

Chip and Jill sat at a table in the Neptune bar nursing their drinks. Jill ordered a Cosmopolitan and Chip a Margarita. Jill asked "How long have you been working for the cruise line?"

"Five years. This is my second season on this ship. How are you enjoying your first season on this ship?"

"It's been great. The job's been fun and there are a lot of nice people to work with. Some of the passengers have been really nice too."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've met a lot of nice people on board. It's been difficult a few times when they leave at the end of the cruise."

"Is that why you asked me for a drink? To get to know someone who won't leave at the end of the cruise?"

Chip chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe, although I've seen the way you look at some of the passengers, especially that Chuck Bartowski."

Jill blushed a little. "I thought he might be in for a little fun while his wife was away at the conference. I was wrong."

"You have to admit his wife is really hot."

"That blonde skank? What's so special about her?"

Chip raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, no offense. You don't have to worry about me. I'm single."

Jill relaxed and calmed down. "I'm sorry. I guess I can't believe he turned me down. I like you Chip."

Chip smiled. "I like you too." They continued to chat for a while.

xxxxx

Chuck and Sarah had barely made it back to their room before they were both naked and in each other's arms. Chuck asked while he carried his wife to the bed "Not that I'm complaining, but what got into you on the dance floor?"

Sarah chuckled. "Just letting that Simone woman know that you belong to me. What is it about you and brunette skanks? First Jill and then her?" Chuck laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He proceeded to kiss her on the lips, cheek, jawline, neck, shoulders, breasts and down her body. Sarah moaned with pleasure. "Chuuuuck." She forgot about her questions as they spent the next half-hour making love.

As they were laying there on the bed regaining their breath, Chuck's computer started beeping rapidly. "What's that about sweetheart?" Sarah asked.

"Unfortunately it means that we have to get up. The Barracuda took my bait."

Chucked untangled his limbs from his wife and pulled on his boxers. Sitting back at the table he logged in to his super secure site to see what was going on. After using the bathroom, Sarah pulled on a thin white tank top and boy shorts. She sat next to her husband and looked at the screen. "What's happening sweetie?"

"Lazlo discovered that someone was looking into his business holdings and tracked it to the Pacman web address I set up. He's trying to attack the site."

"What are you going to do?"

"Please hand me that portable hard drive."

Sarah did so and Chuck connected it to his computer. Using a program on the portable drive, Chuck began to ping his website, sending noise back through the internet.

xxxxx

Lazlo jumped a little in his chair as his computer started beeping and his screen started flashing before settling down. Freddie and most of the other programmers gathered around Lazlo's screen. Lazlo grinned like a, well, like a Barracuda. "The Piranha has taken my bait."

Lazlo started up his specially designed website to lure the Piranha in. After opening the portal, he waited for the Piranha to attack his site. After a few moments, the attack came but suddenly stopped. Freddie asked "What just happened?"

"It looks like he just sent a test program and withdrew it. Don't worry, I can still track him."

"Is it safe to do so? What if it's a trap."

"Even if it is a trap, no harm will be done as the trail I leave won't lead back to here." Lazlo began his chase.

xxxxx

Chuck opened another site and watched what was going on. Sarah sat behind him with her chin on his left shoulder and her arms around his waist. "Interesting," Chuck said. "It looks like he learned his lesson from last time. He's set up an alternative site and a back firewall." He grinned.

"Based on that grin, I have the feeling that you have something up your sleeve." Sarah kissed him on the cheek.

He chuckled. "Since I'm not wearing a shirt, it's difficult to have something up my sleeve."

Sarah laughed and slapped him gently on the chest. "You know what I mean."

Chuck grinned. "Of course." He turned and kissed his wife on the lips. Just then, a knock on the door was heard. Sarah stood, handed Chuck his robe to put on and slipped hers on as she walked to the door. After looking through the peep hole and discovering it was who she was expecting, she let them in.

Ellie and Devon entered the room still wearing their fancy clothes from dinner. Ellie, after noticing Sarah's dress and Chuck's suit on the couch, couldn't resist making a comment. "It looks like we're a little late for the fun."

Sarah laughed. "You know, after the dance I couldn't wait to get your brother in our bed."

Ellie turned pink and smiled "I guess I deserved that. By the way, Simone couldn't help but stare daggers at you when you left."

"I just wanted her to know that my Chuck is taken."

Chuck spoke up. "Very, very, very taken. I only have eyes for you sweetheart."

Sarah beamed and planted a big kiss on his lips. "And I for you."

Devon cleared his throat. "Do we need to leave you alone again for a few minutes? You did ask us to come here."

Sarah said "Yes we did and no you don't need to leave right now. The Piranha is in the middle of a battle with the Barracuda."

They all gathered around the screen to watch. Chuck sent another command to Lazlo's site and he tried to backtrace it to Chuck. This went on for a solid hour and Chuck was running low on his Chardonnay. Sarah kept him fed though and he was completely in the zone. After thinking for a minute, Chuck said "He's been doing a great job of trying to lure me into a trap and not following me back into mine. Perhaps a more direct approach will work."

Chuck had Sarah take out a spare portable device and log into the ship's mainframe while he continued to battle Lazlo on his laptop. Once Sarah was logged in, he sent Lazlo a three pronged attack to keep him busy for a few minutes. Chuck then loaded a virus onto the portable and opened Lazlo's first website. He sent the virus that was disguised as a command from Lazlo and immediately disconnected the portable and mainframe. They watched as Lazlo fended off the second attack and then everything seemed to freeze.

xxxxx

Freddie and the rest of the Collective watched in fascination at the epic battle going on between the Barracuda and the Piranha. Everything that they threw at the other was beaten back and Lazlo swore under his breath. "Everything I try he blocks and counterattacks. I'm getting nowhere." Just then a popup window appeared on his screen. It came from his original site and showed a vulnerability in the Piranha's defense. "Gotcha," he yelled in triumph as he raised his arms in glee. Lazlo clicked on the popup window and executed the command... All hell broke loose at the Collective.

xxxxx

Chuck, Sarah, Devon and Ellie stared at the screen waiting for something to happen. Finally, after several minutes, Chuck's screen came to life. He exited the websites and went back to the beginning after bouncing his signal through every continent. When he tried to connect to Lazlo's sites all he got were error messages. Chuck leaned back in his chair and smiled. "The Piranha is still undefeated." He turned off his computer and pulled his wife onto his lap as Devon and Ellie congratulated him.

Devon took Ellie's hand and pulled her to the door. "I think the Piranha and his wife want to do a little celebrating and we should too." Ellie kissed her husband as they headed out the door. Chuck and Sarah were too busy making out to notice.

xxxxx

Everyone at the Collective was stunned as they looked around the room. All their computer screens were showing rows and rows of code being erased and the hardware overheating. Lazlo screamed at the top of his lungs as he stormed around the room overturning chairs and tables. Captain Jack was furious as he looked at all the damage being done to his network. "If I ever get my hands on the Piranha I'm going to kill him!" He stormed out of the igloo and prepared to leave on his cigarette boat for the rendezvous point. This transaction was now more important than ever.

**A/N 2 -** The next chapter will be the conclusion of this 'mission' for Chuck and Sarah. Of course a new one will follow. Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N -** This is the end of the cruise 'mission' and the next chapter will begin a new one. A huge thank you to **charahkids** for your assistance and some great ideas for the next chapters to come. I like to write a few chapters when dealing with a new storyline, so it will be about two weeks before the next chapter is posted. Thank you to all who read, review and favorite this story. Please let me know what you think. Standard disclaimers apply - I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 8**

**Caribbean Sea 150 Nautical Miles from Nassau in the Bahamas 7am local time**

Chief engineer Robert Scott, everyone called him Scotty after the character in the original _Star Trek_ TV show, stared at the control panel in the engine room in disbelief. One minute earlier everything was in order and the engines were humming along in perfect harmony. Suddenly everything stopped and there was an eerie silence. After trying in vain for several minutes to restart the engines he called the Captain.

"What is it Scotty?"

"Cap'n. I got no power!" He answered in his best Scottish accent.

"What's causing the problem?"

"The computers shut down the power to the engines. Fortunately we still have electricity. But if we don't get the engines started in the next few hours, we'll lose that too."

"Did you call the tech people?"

"Yes, but they can't help us remotely as our internet connection has been destroyed."

"I'll call Chip to see if he has any ideas. See if you can find a way to reboot the system."

"Will do."

xxxxx

Chip was up early to take Jill breakfast. He knocked on her door and she answered it wearing only a black negligee and sheer robe. "Good morning Chip," she said with a saucy smile. "Come on in." Chip gulped as Jill stepped aside to let him in. As he walked by her, Jill made sure she was close enough that he brushed her breasts as he went by. He almost dropped the food and coffee. Jill smirked a little when he did.

"I brought you some coffee and pastries. I hope you like them."

Jill smiled and said "I'm sure I will. Sit there on the bed." She pulled a small table up to where they were as she sat next to him, their legs touching. She took a sip of coffee and looked in the bag.

They had a nice evening the night before and Chip was excited when she accepted his offer to bring her breakfast in the morning to her room. He didn't expect her to be dressed as she was and had a hard time not looking at her body. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled at her, trying to look only at her eyes.

Jill was glad that what she was wearing was having an effect on Chip. She genuinely liked him and if this was any other day but today she would have had him spend the night with her last night. But she had a mission to complete and the purser needed to be out of the way. She wasn't going to kill him or anything, just make him incapacitated for a while. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for doing this. The coffee and pastries are just right."

Chip smiled and said "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

Jill leaned against Chip and looked up in his eyes before starting to put her right hand behind his neck to pull him down for a kiss. In her left hand she turned a ring around so that it had a small needle showing to inject a knock out drug in him. Before she got very far, Chip heard his phone ring. He looked at the display. It was the Captain. Jill grimaced as she wasn't expecting the Captain to call the purser over an engine problem.

"Yes Captain?" He listened intently to what was being said. "I have an idea. I think one of the passengers can help. I'll see him right away."

"What is it?" Jill asked, although she already knew what was going to happen.

"The ship's computer shut down causing the engines to stop. I'm going to get help."

"From one of the passengers?"

Chip nodded.

"Which one?"

"Chuck Bartowski." He headed out the door.

Jill frowned and immediately got dressed. She went to her secret compartment and opened it. Inside was a .38 caliber hand gun that she tucked into her purse. She had to stop Chip and Chuck Bartowski. Before she left her room, she called Dr. Bricker.

xxxxx

Sarah Bartowski was draped over her husband, her head on his shoulder and her hand was making small circles on his chest. She watched his chest rise and fall with his even breathing while she debated internally whether to wake him up for another round of lovemaking. She smiled to herself, wondering how she got so lucky to be married to such a wonderful man, a man she loved completely with every fiber of her being. Sarah glanced at the clock on the bedside stand, noticing that it read 7:09am. It had been three hours since they last made love. _It's been long enough, _she thought while allowing her hand to drift lower and lower. Just when her hand was about to reach its destination, there was loud knocking on the door.

Chuck groaned and sleepily said "Sarah?"

Sarah kissed him on the cheek. "Stay there. I'll get it."

Chuck closed his eyes again and nodded. Sarah called out "Just a minute" got out of bed, pulled on some panties and Chuck' dress shirt before heading to the door. She threw Chuck's robe on the bed and put hers on. Once she reached the door she looked through the peep hole. It was Chip.

Sarah cracked open the door. "May I help you Chip?"

"Sorry to bother you Sarah, but we have an emergency. Is Chuck here?"

_Where else would he be_, Sarah thought. "Of course. What's this about?"

Chuck heard the discussion, put on his robe and some boxers before joining his wife at the door. He put his arm around Sarah and invited Chip in. He closed the door. "Please answer Sarah's question."

"The computers controlling the engine shut down and we now are drifting at sea. The internet is also down and our offsite tech support can't help us. I remembered what you told me earlier in the cruise about your computer knowledge and hoped you could help."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and nodded. "Of course. Better than that, I have a program that can restore your computer settings."

"Really? That's great!"

"Give us a minute to get dressed and we'll go with you."

Chip nodded. "I'll wait outside." He left the room.

Sarah removed her robe before pulling on a pair of black leggings. Chuck looked at her and smiled. "I'll need that shirt back."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, unbuttoned the shirt and threw it at him. She stood there topless with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Chuck gulped and let the shirt fall to the floor. She sauntered up to him and removed his robe before pressing her bare chest into his. She grabbed her husband behind his neck and pulled him down for a toe curling kiss. After breaking the kiss Sarah looked seductively at her husband. "I assumed you wanted it right away. I guess I was wrong." Chuck just stammered for a moment. "Wha wha what was that Sarah?" Sarah chuckled and pushed him back to where he was seated on the bed before straddling his lap. Chuck grinned and kissed each of his wife's gorgeous breasts once, causing Sarah to shudder. "I wish we didn't have to leave right now. I really want to make my half-naked wife totally naked." It was Sarah's turn for her eyes to glaze over.

Reluctantly they stood up and got dressed. Sarah put on a black tank top and black sweater. Chuck put on his black jeans and black shirt to go with his black Chuck Taylors. Wearing all that black made them look a little like spies. Chuck grabbed his flash drive with the backup and headed out the door with Sarah.

xxxxx

Dr. Bricker knocked on Simone's door holding a large duffel bag. A few moments later the door opened and he stepped inside. Simone was wearing dark pants and a dark sweater. "It that everything?" Simone asked.

Dr. Bricker nodded. "Yes." He unzipped the bag for her to inspect the merchandise. Everything was in order. Simone smiled. She could sell the drugs for ten times what she paid Dr. Bricker for them. "Would you like your payment to be made in the usual manner?" He nodded. He used his satellite phone for them to make the transfer since the internet was down on the ship. When all was completed he turned to leave. "I'll notify you when transportation has arrived." She nodded and watched him go.

xxxxx

Chuck, Sarah and Chip hurried down to the engine room. It took quite a while as they had to descend several decks. Once they arrived, Chip introduced them to Scotty. The nerd in Chuck compelled him to make a comment. "You got no power Mr. Scott." Scotty chuckled. "I take it you're a Star Trek fan."

"Big time," Sarah said, bringing a double take from Chuck. "Where's the USB port?"

"Over here." Scotty pointed to the far side of the panel.

Chuck went over to that side of the panel when he heard a loud click. He turned his head and heard Sarah gasp. Jill McCoy had her gun pointed at the back of Chuck Bartowski's head. "I'll take that." She held out her hand. Chuck gave the drive to her and she pocketed it. She then proceeded to frisk Chuck with her free hand. When Sarah started to protest and move toward her, Jill smirked and said as coldly as she could, "I wouldn't if I were you. You don't want to be cleaning your husband's brains off the floor now do you?"

Sarah stopped, inwardly fuming. She couldn't believe this brunette skank had her hands on her husband. She was going to pay when she got her chance.

Jill goaded Sarah as she could see her reaction. "Hmmmm, very nice. He's got a very firm ass, but you already know that. I bet he has a nice package too."

Sarah almost jumped Jill right then but Chip put his hand on her arm to stop her. Before things could go any farther, Dr. Bricker entered the room, his gun also drawn. "Enough of that Jill. Just lock them into the hold until it's over. We don't want any blood on our hands."

"Look who's talking," Jill snarled. "Why do you get all the fun and not me. You know, if I can't have some fun with Chuck, I'll just take it out on his wife." Jill pushed Chuck toward Sarah and let go while grabbing Sarah and pointing the gun to her head. "You won't have me Chuck because of her? Then I'll just have to eliminate my competition." Sarah's eyes went wide in fear and Chuck yelled "Stop! You want me, you can have me. Just let Sarah live."

Jill grinned. "See. That wasn't so hard, but I'm going to enjoy this and I know that I'm going to enjoy this even more with your wife watching. She turned to Dr. Bricker. "Lock them up. I'm going to have a little fun first." Dr. Bricker nodded and led Scotty and Chip away to the hold. Jill had already put the others in the engine room in the hold before she let her presence be known. "Make sure we aren't disturbed."

xxxxx

Ellie and Devon knocked on Sarah and Chuck's door to invite them to breakfast. When there was no answer they decided to walk down to where their favorite breakfast buffet was in the hope of finding them there. After looking around and not seeing them, Ellie and Devon headed aft to another dining room. On the way they ran into the Captain.

"Good morning Devon and Ellie," Captain Stubert said.

"Good morning Captain," Devon and Ellie said in return. "We're looking for Chuck and Sarah. Did you pass them as you went by?"

Captain Stubert looked at them for a moment and decided it would be OK to tell them what was going on. "I'm afraid not…. But I know where they are."

"Really? Where are they?"

The Captain looked around making sure they were alone before speaking further. "Please don't share this with anyone else." Ellie and Devon nodded. "There is a problem with the ship's computers and the engines stopped. Your brother is helping to try to solve the problem. They're in the engine room."

Ellie said "You've certainly asked the right person for help. If anyone can fix it he can." Devon nodded in agreement. "Would you mind if we went down there to see them?"

"Not at all. In fact I was planning on going there myself in a minute. I just need to talk to a passenger. It'll just take a moment. We can go together."

Ellie and Devon nodded. They grabbed some juice and a piece of toast from the buffet while they waited for the Captain to return. About five minutes later he did and the three of them headed to the engine room.

xxxxx

Captain Jack radioed ahead to his ship of pirates. They were on schedule for the rendezvous point an hour later. "Jones, I received word that the ship is adrift. I've sent you the coordinates. We need this shipment. Don't screw it up."

Davey Jones hated being talked to in that manner but just bit his tongue. "Roger that Captain. We're ready for anything."

Captain Jack disconnected the transmission and looked back at his surface to surface missiles. _At least I can make something happen if those pirates screw up. _

xxxxx

Sarah racked her brain trying to remember what Mary told her in their training sessions. _Stay calm _was the first thing that came to mind. Sarah took a deep breath and tried to relax. She couldn't with a gun to her head but the breath at least cleared her head. She remembered that there was an advantage and disadvantage when the gun was close to you. The advantage was that she could reach it easily and knock it out of the way. The disadvantage of course was that her attacker couldn't miss at this close of a range. She had to be patient and wait for just the right time to strike. She waited for Jill to be distracted.

Chuck was doing his best to stall for time. Fortunately Jill didn't seem to be in any hurry, like she was going to enjoy this to its fullest. Dr. Bricker came back after locking the others away in the hold. Jill said "Guard his wife while I have my way with her husband. When I'm done with him I'll do the same for you while you have your way with his wife." Dr. Bricker inwardly fumed_. I may be many things, but I'm not a rapist and a murderer. _"Just do what you want with him. I'll keep guard. "

"What, you just want me to have all the fun? Fine." Jill looked at Chuck hungrily. "I've been wanting this for a long time. Now you get to see and experience a real woman." She glared at Sarah when she said this. Pointing the gun back at Chuck she commanded "Remove your shirt."

Chuck grimaced and started to slowly unbutton his black shirt. While he was doing this, Jill started to unbutton her own blouse. Chuck watched her eyes intently, hoping she would get distracted and look away. Sarah was also watching Dr. Bricker, looking for an opening. It was clear he was very nervous and wanted no part of what was going on.

Chuck had just finished removing his shirt and was holding it in his hands when several things happened at once. Captain Stubert, Ellie and Devon just reached the door to the engine room. Jill had finished unbuttoning her blouse and after removing her left arm from the sleeve started to transfer the gun from her right hand to her left so she could remove her right arm from the right sleeve.

Captain Stubert shouted "What is going on here Ms. McCoy?"

Jill and Dr. Bricker turned their heads to look at the Captain. It was just the opening Chuck and Sarah were waiting for. Quick as a cat Chuck threw his shirt at Dr. Bricker and it landed on his head, covering his face. He knocked the gun out of Jill's hands and it slid across the floor toward the door where Devon, Ellie and the Captain were standing. Sarah knocked the gun out of Dr. Bricker's hand. Ellie picked up Jill's gun and Devon went over to pick up the other one. Jill was furious at what just happened and punched Chuck in the stomach. Sarah kicked Dr. Bricker in the stomach hard, knocking the wind out of him, sending him staggering back into the center of the room. Jill continued to hit Chuck and he defended himself. "Sarah, I can't hit a girl." Chuck said as he blocked one punch after another. Sarah stepped closer and snarled "I can." Sarah grabbed Jill by the shoulders and spun her away from her husband. She then put her right foot into Jill's breadbasket causing her to double over, out of breath. She then used her right fist to land a swift uppercut into her chin, knocking Jill unconscious and she fell to the floor in a heap. Sarah looked at Chuck as she caught her breath, "That felt good." Chuck nodded as he gathered his wife in his arms.

Devon grabbed Dr. Bricker after picking up the second gun. The doctor was still trying to catch his breath from Sarah's blow to his stomach. Captain Stubert walked over to the Dr. Bricker. "Just what the hell is going on here? Where is everyone?"

Between gasps, Dr. Bricker said "They're in the hold."

Ellie immediately went over to free the others after the Captain pointed the way. Scotty and Chip joined everyone by the control panel. Scotty spoke up. "Just when Chuck was going to upload a program to reset the computers, this one," he pointed to Jill who was still on the floor, "pointed a gun at Chuck's head to stop him. Dr. Bricker came in also and put us in the hold." He turned to Chuck who still had his arms around Sarah, holding her close. "Do you still have the drive?" Have you uploaded it?"

Chuck stared back at Scotty. His only concern had been the safety of his wife. He blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat before answering. "Jill took the portable drive. I think it's in her pocket."

Chip bent down and searched Jill's pockets. He finally found it in her pants pocket with a spare clip of ammunition. He held up both items and frowned. The drive was severely bent when she fell to the ground. "Can you still use it?" Chuck took the drive from Chip and examined it closely. He shook his head. "It's damaged beyond repair."

xxxxx

Captain Jack met up with his ship at the rendezvous point. His last contact with the cruise ship insiders was just after 7am. They were scheduled to board at 9am, exactly 45 minutes from now. He was waiting to hear from his contacts that the cargo hold was open so he could get in and get out quickly. The pirates on his ship were really just a diversion, to distract everyone from the real mission. He hoped that Jill would be waiting there with the cargo he was picking up and that the extra passenger he was being paid handsomely to transport was also ready to go. If all went according to plan, Dr. Bricker may be useful for future missions. Jill would come with him. A little female companionship on his private island was just what he needed.

xxxxx

Everyone in the engine room started talking at once, except Chuck and Sarah. Sarah just clung to her husband, keeping her head on his shoulder. Finally the noise died down and Captain Stubert looked at Chuck. "Well… can you still fix it?"

Sarah lifted her head from Chuck's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled as Chuck took another drive out of his pocket and held it up. "Of course I can still fix it. It's me. I believe in redundancy."

Chuck turned and loaded the drive into the USB port of the computer. The restoration process began immediately.

"How long will this take?" Scotty asked.

"About fifteen minutes. How long will it take to get the engines running again?"

"Another fifteen to twenty minutes. We need to run a thorough diagnostic to make sure there was no damage caused by the shut down."

Jill groaned as she started to stir. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. Sarah was leaning over her. "Don't move or I'll just have to put you down again. On second thought, move."

Jill looked blankly at Sarah while she came to her senses. She could see the gun pointed at her by Ellie and that Dr. Bricker was also in custody. She raised her hands in front of her in surrender. "OK, OK. Just let me stand up."

Jill slowly got to her feet

and looked around. She was about twenty feet from the door. If she only could get out of the room she could hide out until help came. Ellie was about half way to the door and Jill didn't think she would be able to shoot her. She decided to make a break for it. She ran toward the door. Just as she thought, Ellie couldn't pull the trigger. What she didn't expect was for Ellie to stick out her foot and trip her. Jill went sprawling on the floor and Ellie used the butt of the gun to whack her on the head, knocking her out cold again. "That's for threatening my brother and sister, you… you skank."

By this time, ship security hand made its way down to the engine room. They cuffed Jill and Dr. Bricker. They took the unconscious Jill away but kept Dr. Bricker there.

Captain Stubert looked at Dr. Bricker and said "If you know what's good for you you'll tell us what's going on."

Dr. Bricker said "Pirates are going to attack the ship at 9am. They're after the secret cargo on the ship."

"What secret cargo?"

"I don't know what it is but I think Jill might. It's in the cargo hold. Jill was supposed to check some of it into the purser's safe."

"Who's paying you?"

"I don't know. Just a disguised voice on the phone. The money is wired to my account. I don't ask questions."

Chuck announced "The reboot is complete. Scotty, you can start your engines."

Scotty grinned and set to work. "We should be ready to move in about twenty minutes Captain."

Captain Stubert smiled. "Good work everyone. Thank you. Get us moving as soon as you are ready."

Sarah spoke up. "Wait, Captain. Shouldn't we try to capture the pirates and stop them from harassing other ships in the future?"

Chuck said "Sarah's right. These people are supposed to board in thirty minutes. It's the perfect opportunity."

"We're not equipped to defend ourselves from terrorists, Chuck." Captain Stubert said. "I can't risk the safety of my passengers."

"If you try to make a run for it they may try to sink the ship or damage it. Do you want to risk that?" Sarah offered.

Captain Stubert frowned. "I suppose not. What do you have in mind?"

Chuck spoke up. "We set a trap for them. We'll let them enter the cargo hold and trap them there. We also have contacts with the government. We can get some help from them."

After pondering these new developments, Captain Stubert agreed. "OK, but make sure no one else gets hurt. I'm going back to the bridge. Keep me posted."

xxxxx

Chuck called his father to let him know what was happening. "You're sure that the _Crystal Queen_ is the target?"

"Positive. We caught the two insiders on the ship. It's all going down in thirty minutes."

"Copy that Chuck. It's a good thing I have Bryce on standby. He's on a carrier about fifty miles from you. He can be there in about 25 minutes on a chopper."

"That's all good, but we want to catch the bad guys red handed. We're going to trap them in the cargo hold when they come to pick up the shipment."

"Do you know what it is?"

"We're going to find out right now. I'll call you as soon as we know."

"Roger that Chuck. Be careful."

Stephen got on the phone to Langston Graham. He immediately ordered Bryce into the air with a couple of Navy Seals. He also decided to scramble two F-18s to be in the area in case.

Sarah and Ellie went with Chip to the purser's office. Chuck and Devon went to the cargo hold to look for the shipment. Dr. Bricker told them to where it was before they hauled him away to the brig. Chip opened the safe and pulled out Jill's bag. Much to their surprise it was a sequined dress. Sarah pulled it out and held it up. Ellie said "It looks like it would fit you perfectly. Do you want to try it on?"

Sarah shook her head. "Something doesn't feel right. There must be something important about this dress. Let's meet up with Chuck and Devon. Maybe they'll have an idea." Sarah stuffed the dress back into the bag. The three of them headed back to the cargo hold.

Chuck and Devon looked around and found the bag that Dr. Bricker described. Devon pulled it off the shelf and set it on the floor. "It's pretty heavy Chuck. I wonder what's in here."

Chuck said "Let's take a look."

Devon unzipped the large bag and found several boxes about 6 inches by 12 inches along with six long boxes about three feet in length and eight inches square on the sides. By this time Ellie, Sarah and Chip joined them. There was about fifteen minutes to go before the pirates showed up.

After greeting each other with a kiss, Chuck asked Sarah "What did you find?"

Sarah pulled out the dress. "Just this."

"A dress? There must be some kind of mistake."

Devon said "There must be something hidden in the dress. Why else would she put it in the safe?"

"You're right sweetie." Ellie said. She started to examine the dress more closely.

Chuck said "I'll open one of these long boxes Awesome, you open one of the smaller ones."

They got to work. They could also hear the engines come to life. Chuck said "Sarah, you better open the cargo hold to the outside in case they are looking for it."

Sarah said "On it. I'll be right back."

Chuck opened the long box. He was surprised what was inside. "It's a sniper rifle." He looked more closely at the barrel which wasn't attached to the stock. "It's not just any rifle. It's got a very large bore."

Devon opened up the rectangular box. Inside were some strange looking bullets, about twice the size of a normal bullet and separated from the shell casing. He held it up. "These sure are strange looking bullets."

Sarah returned. "What are they?"

Ellie looked at the items. "Wait…. I think I know. I saw something like this on _Bones_. I think those are smart bullets and those are smart rifles. You can set the bullet to explode at a certain distance and kill someone."

"I remember that episode. So those guns are real?" Devon asked.

"Apparently so. They need some guidance chips though." Ellie said.

"The dress," Sarah exclaimed. She examined the sequins and pulled one out. "Here are the chips."

"Wow, just think about what a terrorist could do with this technology. We better stop this." Chuck said.

It was now 8:55am. "Places everyone." Chuck said.

xxxxx

Captain Jack maneuvered his cigarette boat around the stern of the _Crystal Queen_. He had Davey Jones move the ship just off the bow of the cruise liner and told him to wait. His ship idled there about two hundred yards away, more importantly away from where he was. As Captain Jack came around the stern he was pleased to see the cargo hold open and a brunette haired woman waving him closer. He had never met Jill, but had received a picture, albeit a grainy one. From what he could see she was more beautiful and voluptuous than the picture indicated. As he came closer to the opening, she threw him a line and he tied up to the liner. He hopped into the cargo hold.

Captain Jack took a moment to leer at Ellie. "My oh my Jill. Your picture doesn't do you justice."

Ellie gave her best shy look. "Oh Captain, I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only if they deserve it. Please call me Jack."

"OK Jack. The cargo is over here. It's kind of heavy. Oh, and I want you to meet your other passenger. This is Simone." Dr. Bricker had told them about her but didn't give a description.

Sarah stepped forward and smiled at Captain Jack. "Thank you for giving me transportation."

Captain Jack did a double take. He was going to have two incredibly beautiful women on his boat? "If I knew you were so beautiful I wouldn't have charged you so much."

Sarah sauntered up to him and touched his arm. "Are you willing to renegotiate the price? I'm sure I could make it worth your while."

By now Captain Jack was thoroughly flummoxed by the two beautiful women and didn't even notice the two men who came up behind him. Chuck tapped Captain Jack on the shoulder and he turned around. Both Chuck and Devon had their right hands cocked and ready. Captain Jack had barely enough time to show his surprise before both Chuck's and Devon's fists connected with his jaw. He went down in an unconscious heap. Chuck and Devon said in unison "That's for making a pass at my wife."

As they started to congratulate themselves they heard a voice on a two way radio. "Do you have it? Captain Jack, do you have the shipment?"

The Bartowskis and Woodcombs looked at each other. "Uh oh."

xxxxx

Davey Jones waited for a reply. When none came he called to his men. "Something's wrong. Prepare to board the ship. Pull us closer. Get ready with the grappling hooks."

Bryce looked out from the helicopter as it circled overhead. He saw the military type ship start to move closer to the _Crystal Queen_. He pointed down to the ship as he spoke to the Seals with him. "I don't like the looks of that. We better stop them. Call in the F-18s."

Chuck went to the phone in the cargo hold and called the bridge. "We have a pirate named Captain Jack in custody and the shipment is secure. Unfortunately someone tried to reach him. Is there another boat or ship nearby?"

Captain Stubert answered "There is and it's approaching the bow."

"A military helicopter is supposed to have arrived by now. Have you seen one?"

"Not yet."

Just then, a voice hailed the bridge. It was Bryce. After assuring him that his friends were safe and the dangerous cargo was secure, he had the helicopter move away from the liner.

Davey Jones called out to his men. "Get ready." The ship inched closer to the _Crystal Queen_. It was now about seventy five yards away. Davey Jones never saw it coming. The first F-18 fired its missile which hit the stern of the ship, causing a small explosion and making the vessel stop dead in the water. It started to slowly take on water and within a few minutes it became apparent the ship was going to sink. Captain Stubert lowered one of the life boats from the _Crystal Queen_ and sent it over toward the sinking ship. By now all of the pirates had abandoned ship and were swimming toward the lifeboat. A few minutes later they were all crammed in the lifeboat soaking wet. They watched as their ship sank to the bottom of the sea.

xxxxx

Bryce had the helicopter land on the _Crystal Queen_ and he checked on his friends. He decided to take the cigarette boat with the smart guns and bullets and chips back to the aircraft carrier. The helicopter was fortunately large enough to take all the pirates back to the carrier and place them under arrest. Captain Jack stayed in the cruise liner's brig until they reached Ft. Lauderdale.

Graham called Stephen as he examined one of the smart guns and bullets. "Your son and daughter-in-law sure make a great spy team. I don't know of any other spies, even highly trained ones who could have pulled off what they did. They defeated the Barracuda for crying out loud and retrieved some very dangerous weapons. They should be in the CIA, especially Chuck with his computer skills."

Stephen did everything in his power to avoid exploding over the phone. "My children and their spouses are not spies. How would you like it if Mary and I disappeared and the CIA's compensation system gives you a $1 paycheck and your pension is gone? "

"I don't want all of your children to work for us. Just Chuck, and Sarah can help on the side."

"Look, LANGSTON...you know what I'm capable of doing to you and the CIA. Don't mention Chuck or any other member of my family ever again."

"Is that a threat Stephen?"

"You've been warned."

Graham knew he wasn't bluffing. If Stephen disappeared, he and Mary would be ghosts. Better to have them as friends than foes.

"Ok, but you can't blame a guy for trying."

xxxxx

**Newport Beach California Saturday morning 7am**

Chuck was making circles on Sarah's bare back. They were still readjusting to the Pacific time zone. It was good to be home as they missed their kids while they were gone. He looked down at his gorgeous wife and kissed her on the forehead. She opened her blue eyes and smiled at him. She nibbled on his earlobe and whispered in his ear. "I don't think the kids are up yet. Do you think we have time for round four?" Chuck gulped and pulled Sarah on top of him. Just as their kisses became more and more heated a loud crash could be heard from the kitchen. Quickly they threw on their robes and raced to find out what caused the noise. When they got to the kitchen they found Charlie and Lisa there. A bowl of cereal was upside down on the floor with its contents everywhere. A box of cereal was on the counter on its side and a carton of milk was precariously perched on the edge. Charlie looked up at his mom and dad sheepishly.

"Oops. Sorry about that. Lisa and I were hungry and didn't want to wake you."

Chuck and Sarah ruffled their son's hair and said "Go get the broom and some towels. We'll help you clean it up."

They watched their son go and Chuck picked up Lisa. He smiled at Sarah and kissed her on the lips. "Welcome home," he said.

**A/N 2 -** I must give credit where credit is due. The dialog between Langston and Stephen near the end is almost verbatim to what **charahkids **sent me. It was too good to change. lol See you in about two weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N -** Got this done earlier than I expected and decided to go ahead and post instead of waiting until Friday. Here is the beginning of the next arc of the story, something closer to home for Chuck and Sarah. A big thank you to **charakids **for being my awesome beta and all the great ideas, suggestions and just being there to being there to bounce ideas and plot lines off of. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, (and my other two stories as well) and please let me know what you think. Reviews, comments and suggestions are appreciated. On with the story. I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 9**

**Newport Beach CA January 2015**

It was a quiet Saturday morning at the Bartowski household. The Ducks' next game was at home on Tuesday night and the Coach Casey decided to give the team a couple of days off, especially since they had the best record in the NHL by five games and they had just completed a very grueling part of their schedule with six games in eight days . Charlie and Lisa were up watching Saturday morning cartoons on the TV in the family room and the twins hadn't woken up yet. Lisa was sitting on the couch holding her favorite doll and said to Charlie.

"I'm 'ungry. Do you think mommy will make us pancakes?"

Charlie looked over at his little sister. "She probably will if you ask nicely."

"You mean if I say please?"

Charlie laughed. "I think you have it figured out, although I think if you asked daddy all you would have to do is smile."

Lisa giggled. "But mommy makes better pancakes."

"Talking about pancakes is making me hungry too."

"Can we wake up mommy and daddy now?"

Charlie looked at the clock. It was 7:30am. "I think we should let them sleep for a few more minutes. We can get all the ingredients out though."

"What are ingredents?"

"Ingredients. It's what you make the pancakes from. Like flour, milk and eggs."

"Oh, OK. We can do that." Lisa and Charlie headed to the kitchen and started opening the cupboards and refrigerator. Soon a container of flour, carton of milk and an egg were put on the counter.

"Let's go see if they're awake."

xxxxx

Chuck was spooned into his wife's back and they were both sound asleep. Sarah was wearing Chuck's long-sleeved button down pajama top with all but two of the buttons in the middle undone and nothing else. Chuck was wearing the matching bottoms and nothing else. As much as they liked to sleep naked in each other's arms, they discovered it was just easier to throw a little something on before going to sleep as long as they had young children in the house. Those children had a propensity of coming into their bedroom at all hours and until they were old enough to know to knock first, they decided to be safe. Chuck's right hand had wandered up underneath the pajama top until it had found Sarah's left breast. Sarah had reached behind her and slid her hand inside the pajama bottoms.

Charlie and Lisa reached their parents' bedroom door. It was partially opened and they knew it was OK to enter as long as the door was not closed and locked. They peeked into the room and saw their dad's back and mom's blonde hair on the pillow. Lisa whispered to Charlie "Is it safe to go in? Are they awake?"

Charlie whispered back "I don't know. Maybe we should get closer."

They crept further into the room until they were near the side of the bed. By now Chuck and Sarah were awake from the loud whispering going on. Chuck rolled over onto his back and Sarah adjusted into their favorite position, but kept their eyes closed. Lisa climbed up on the bed and looked at her father while Charlie stood nearby. Suddenly Chuck's eyes popped open and he hugged Lisa. She squealed in surprise and then delight. Sarah's eyes popped open too and she waved Charlie onto the bed with them. A tickling war immediately started and the two children laughed and laughed. After a round of hugs and kisses Lisa said "We're 'ungry. I'm glad you're awake."

Chuck laughed. "It's hard not to be awake when you have children who whisper as loud as you two."

Sarah reached up and ruffled Charlie's hair. "Who needs an alarm clock when we have you two in the house."

"Can you make us pancakes, please mommy?" Lisa pleaded with her eyes.

Sarah chuckled. "If you ask that way, certainly." She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be right out. Please check on the twins and meet us in the kitchen."

Lisa and Charlie smiled broadly and ran from the room. Chuck kissed Sarah on the lips before throwing back the covers to get up. They both sat up and Chuck looked over at his wife with a smirk. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Chuck looked down at this wife's lower body and gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance. "Just admiring your gorgeous legs."

Sarah smiled and kissed her husband back. She noticed that as she slid to the edge of the bed more than just her legs were showing. She stood up while unbuttoning the remaining two buttons of her top. She took it off and threw it at her husband as she headed to the bathroom. Looking back over her shoulder she grinned as she walked and wiggled her bottom. "How about joining me in the shower and washing more than just my legs?" Chuck didn't need to be asked twice.

xxxxx

Sarah was flipping pancakes in the kitchen while Chuck was on the floor with the twins. Kate and Landon were crawling now and had started pulling themselves up on the furniture. Chuck was handing them blocks while trying to read them a story. Sarah chuckled while she watched from where she was. Charlie and Lisa were setting the table. Sarah called out "Time to put Kate and Landon in their high chairs sweetie."

Chuck looked up from the floor and smiled at his wife and blew her a kiss. "Did you hear that Kate and Landon?" Time for breakfast." The twins giggled as their father tickled them. Chuck stood up and carried them to the table. After getting them situated in their chairs, Chuck walked around the counter and put his arms around his wife. "Mmmmm. Something smells good….. and the food smells good too." Sarah chuckled and said "I remember the first time you said that to me in Vancouver." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "It never gets old." She dropped three pancakes each on four plates and one each for the twins. They sat down at the table to eat.

"What time are Auntie Carina and Uncle Crash getting here? Charlie asked. "I can hardly wait to go to Catalina Island."

"Me too," said Lisa.

"They'll be here at nine," said Sarah. "In about half-an-hour. Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes mommy," they answered in unison.

After finishing breakfast Sarah cleaned up the twins while Chuck, Charlie and Lisa cleaned up the kitchen. Before long the doorbell rang. Chuck opened the door and invited in their expected visitors, Crash and Carina Thompson. Crash and Carina were married the previous summer and lived in Seal Beach, about fifteen miles up the coast from Chuck and Sarah.

After exchanging hugs and handshakes Chuck offered them some coffee which they accepted. A few minutes later Sarah entered the room with Kate and Landon in each arm. Carina took Kate and Crash took Landon.

"My, how big you are Kate," said Carina as she kissed her on the cheek. Kate giggled and grabbed some of Carina's hair.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Crash asked.

"All ready." Sarah said. "Let's go." Chuck took Landon from Crash and looked down at Charlie. "Let go of Uncle Crash's leg Charlie."

Crash chuckled and ruffled Charlie's hair. "Ready to go little man?"

"Sure am, Uncle Crash."

Sarah picked up Lisa and everyone got in the Suburban as it was the only car that could hold eight people with all their stuff. It was a short trip to Harbor Island where the yacht they were going to take was located.

"It sure was nice of your producer friend to let us use his yacht for the weekend." Sara said to Carina.

'Yeah, he owed me big time." Carina chuckled at her comment.

Crash laughed. "That's for sure. Somehow she used her connections," Crash raised his hands and made quotation marks in the air, "to get a scoop on an almost hijacking of an ocean liner in the Caribbean."

"It gave the network the number one rating for news for the first time in three years and we've been number one since." Carina added. "Stan insisted that you do this."

"You sure look like you're enjoying being a reporter Carina," Chuck said.

"That I am Chuck. Thanks for introducing me to Hartley Winterbottom."

"It was nothing. Glad to do it. It's your hard work and talent that has made you a success."

"That's nice of you to say and yes I've worked hard but so many wonderful things have happened in my life because of you Bartowskis."

Sarah grinned. "The former free spirit Carina Miller has settled down. I never thought I'd see that day."

Carina kissed her husband on the lips and said "I just had to find the right man. You were right Sarah. It just took me a little longer than you."

The Suburban pulled in front of the house and they were let in through the gate to a palatial estate. A sliver haired man walked out to greet them. "Welcome to my humble abode. Thank you for coming. Carina has told me so much about you Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski."

"Thank you for having us. Please call us Chuck and Sarah." Chuck said.

"Thank you Chuck, Sarah. As you might have guessed I'm Stan Katzenberg. Please call me Stan."

"You have a nice place here Stan." Sarah said.

"Thank you. We like it here. Please come inside. I'll have the crew take your belongings to the _Summerset_. That's the name of my boat. We have a specially equipped nursery and the ship is very safe for children. Follow me."

He also greeted Crash and Carina and the children and everyone stepped inside. The house had a grand entrance with eight bedrooms, eleven bathrooms, and was over 10,000 square feet. Stan gave them a brief tour and as they headed to the back of the house they passed a large extremely well equipped entertainment room complete with game systems of every type and a large library of movies and games. Charlie looked inside the room and exclaimed "Daddy, look."

Everyone paused outside the room. Stan said "Go on in Charlie. You like games?"

Charlie grinned. "Thank you Mr. Katzenberg." He went over to look at all his games. "Look daddy." He pointed to a section of games on the shelves. "He's got all your games."

Stan smiled at Chuck. "You like playing games too? Those are some of my favorites."

Lisa came up and said "My daddy doesn't just like to play those games, he made them."

Stan stopped in his tracks and looked at Chuck. "Did I hear her right? You wrote those games?"

Chuck looked sheepishly at Stan and nodded. "Guilty."

Sarah put her arms around her husband. "He's written the number one best seller for nine years running. It's nice to know people of all ages like his games."

Stan said "You know I've been thinking about making a movie based on one of your games and wondered who to contact. This is great. Maybe we can get together soon and talk about that."

Chuck looked at Sarah and she nodded. "Okay, sounds good although I will have to discuss this with my parents as well. The rights to the games are owned by Orion Technologies Corp. and they own the majority of the stock of the company although I'm in charge of the consumer products division."

"I'll trust you'll take care of that. I'll look forward to meeting with you."

"Great."

Stan took everyone out to the private dock to where is magnificent seventy-five foot yacht was located. After introducing the captain and one man, one woman crew, he excused himself and wished everyone a pleasant weekend voyage.

After everyone was situated in their cabins, Crash and Carina in one cabin near the stern, the twins would stay with Chuck and Sarah and Charlie and Lisa would share an adjoining one, the yacht set sail for Avalon Harbor. The song said it was twenty-six miles across the sea, but it was actually a little farther at just over 32 miles from Newport Harbor. Sarah and Chuck joined Crash and Carina after putting their children down for a nap. It was a peaceful winter's day with little wind and a bright sun. The temperature was in the low sixties F.

The crew brought them some drinks and snacks as they chatted while looking out over the water. "This is some yacht Carina. How did you meet Stan again?" Sarah asked.

"He's good friends with Hartley. After I helped Hartley with some of the ski events at Sochi he introduced me to Stan when he needed some help with beach volleyball. I had played some in high school and the rest they say is history. My segments were pretty popular and I got the chance to do some non-sports related stories. "

"Are you working on anything new right now?"

Crash spoke up. "Yeah, she is and I'm quite nervous about it."

Carina snuggled up to her husband and kissed him hard on the lips. "I don't mean to make you worry my big hunk of a man. I'll be fine. Nothing will happen to me."

"What's the story on?" Chuck asked.

"Human trafficking. There is a Chinese gang operating in the LA – Orange County area preying on teenaged girls."

"That's terrible. What are the police doing?"

"With only so much staff to go around not much I'm afraid. I'm trying to raise public awareness. It's an international problem too."

"That's why I'm worried. " Crash said. "This gang is ruthless and is affiliated with ruthless gangs. They won't want the exposure."

"I promise to be careful."

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to the woman I love." He put his arm around Carina.

"I love you too Crash and I don't want anything to happen to me either."

That got everyone to laugh and relieve the tension in the air. Each couple snuggled with their loved one and watched the water as dolphins jumped in the sea as they swam with the yacht.

xxxxx

Mr. Colt walked into the warehouse by Pier 54 in San Pedro. He was an imposing black man well over six feet tall and was very fit with broad shoulders and a broad chest. He was a freelancer for the Chicago mob who owed the Shanghai Clan a favor. Mr. Colt was sent as repayment for that favor. He knocked on the office door at the far end. The warehouse was full of wooden crates stacked three high in neat rows clearly marked for destinations in the South Pacific and Asia. A few moments later the door to the office opened and a man with an automatic rifle waved him in with the weapon. He stepped inside the dimly lit room and looked around. There was a large metal desk in the middle of the room and a row of dented gray three drawer filing cabinets along the right wall. The office had no windows and a door on the back wall in the left corner was closed. Mr. Colt remained silent, waiting to be addressed by the Chinese man behind the desk in the wooden office chair. He had jet black hair and looked to be in his mid-thirties. He wore a gray suit and striped tie along with a white shirt. He could have been an accountant or a lawyer but Mr. Colt doubted that was the case. The man finally spoke.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Colt. It seems we have a potential problem. "

Mr. Colt nodded. In his very deep voice he asked "What is this potential problem?"

"A reporter has been nosing around our activities for Channel 8 news. We want her to stop."

"That is seldom a problem. We can usually buy their silence. I'll take care of it. Who is this reporter?"

A picture was slid across the desk. Mr. Colt picked it up and noticed the smiling face of a beautiful brunette that looked like a supermodel. She was holding a Channel 8 microphone and appeared to be in the middle of a report at the time the picture was taken. "Her name is Carina Thompson. What if she can't be bought?"

"Then we resort to convincing her to accept."

"If that doesn't work?"

"There's a nice big ocean nearby. I'm sure we can find some cement shoes that would fit nicely."

The man behind the desk grinned evilly, revealing several gold covered teeth. "When will it be done?"

"Give me two days." Mr. Colt turned and left the room. _She looks like she would be fun to persuade. I hope she doesn't accept my initial offer._

xxxxx

Chuck, Sarah, Crash, Carina and the children were getting situated on the beach by the pier in Avalon around noon. It had warmed up to seventy-two degrees and there was a gentle breeze. Charlie and Lisa ran down to the water's edge and stuck in their toes. They both squealed and ran back to their parents. "It's cold. Really cold." They said in unison. "It's winter time. The Pacific Ocean doesn't ever get that warm in the summer, but it's always cold in the winter." Chuck said.

Landon and Kate were sitting in the sand playing with their toys and digging. Sarah made sure everyone had enough sunscreen on and Kate and Charlie headed back to run around in the water. Since they had a pool at home, Chuck and Sarah made sure Charlie learned to swim at an early age and that Kate could make it to this side of the pool if she fell in. She would be starting swimming lessons the next summer.

The chef on the _Summerset_ had packed for them a gourmet picnic lunch complete with wine, beer, soft drinks, juice, milk and water. Crash grabbed a hunk of brie and some bread out of the basket before starting to cut the food with a knife. After a few moments he started passing the bread and cheese around.

Carina took a bite. "This is good."

"It sure is nice to have a chef to take care of the cooking." Sarah added.

"I thought Chuck liked to cook."

Sarah laughed. She gave Chuck a kiss. "He does but unless you want Chicken Pepperoni five days a week I need to step in."

Chuck gave a look of mock anger before grinning. "She's right. I only know how to cook one thing for dinner. Our kids prefer their mother's cooking over mine anyway but I do flip a mean burger on the BBQ."

"I seem to recall plenty of good food at your first anniversary party." Crash said.

"What!" Carina exclaimed. "I didn't distract you so much with my teeny weeny black bikini that you forgot everything else?"

Crash blushed and then teased her back. "Oh, you distracted me alright but I recall you getting pretty worked up when you were on my shoulders during the chicken fight."

Carina blushed and started to open her mouth before Sarah spoke up. "TMI you two. Remember there are children present."

Everyone chuckled and Chuck and Sarah were glad Charlie and Lisa were out of hearing range. Chuck watched them as they were building a small sand castle at the water's edge. A large boat called the Catalina Flyer docked at the pier and at least two hundred visitors to the island disembarked. Two of the passengers were looking for a particular brunette. They walked down the pier and into the town of Avalon, completely ignoring the two couples with children on the beach nearby. The woman they were looking for didn't have any children.

xxxxx

After a fun afternoon, everyone hopped in the dinghy to return to the _Summerset_. Sarah gave the twins a bath and Chuck helped the older two with theirs. Carina and Crash watched the kids after getting dressed and taking a shared shower, giving Chuck and Sarah a chance to do the same. After getting dressed, Chuck and Sarah joined everyone in the dining area.

"It's about time you got here. We were going to check on you two if you didn't come out when you did." Carina teased.

Charlie spoke up. "Yeah, I used to worry a little but not anymore. Mom and dad always take long showers."

Lisa nodded in agreement. "I like to take long baths too and play with my toys. I think mommy and daddy like to play with their toys too."

Chuck and Sarah turned pink and Crash and Carina tried but failed to stifle a laugh. Charlie and Lisa looked at them for a minute and asked "What's so funny?"

Chuck and Sarah gave them their most innocent look and said "Oh nothing. It's a private joke you wouldn't understand." Sarah winked at Carina who winked back.

Much to everyone's relief Charlie and Lisa seemed to accept their answer and started munching on breadsticks. Their food arrived a few minutes later and everyone enjoyed a delicious Italian dinner. After playing some games, the Bartowski children were put to bed exhausted from the day's activities. Chuck and Sarah then joined the Thompsons on the deck where they played cards and sipped cocktails while enjoying the clear starlit sky.

xxxxx

"Have you found her yet?" Mr. Colt asked with an irritated tone in his voice.

"No sign of her. Are you sure she was coming here this weekend?"

"Positive and my source is impeccable. Maybe she is on one of the boats in the harbor."

"It's too dark right now to see much. We'll check first thing in the morning."

"Check in with me by 10am. Earlier if you spot her."

"Roger that. Out."

Mr. Colt glared at his phone after disconnecting. He found out that Carina was going to Catalina for the weekend from the Channel 8 station secretary when he pretended to be a friend looking for her. He needed more information to help with the search. There were too many visitors, residents and boats. He needed to find out how she was getting there. It was time to get back to work.

xxxxx

Stan Katzenberg sat in his study with the lights off. His wife was off on location in Wyoming acting in a film about a lost treasure. He didn't like that she would be gone for nine weeks and wanted to go visit her but the location was very remote, difficult to get to. So he stayed put, spending more hours at work and in his study. He turned in his chair to pour a glass of single malt scotch from the decanter on the credenza behind his desk. Stan held up the glass into the moonlight before taking a sip. He picked up his phone and called his ship. The Captain answered on the second ring.

"Hello Mr. Katzenberg."

"Good evening. How are your passengers?"

"Enjoying a game of cards and talking. All of them are really nice people, including the kids."

"Good. Be sure to take good care of them. I got a call from security. It seems that someone has been inquiring about Carina and her whereabouts. You should move to the Isthmus tomorrow and anchor there for the night. Besides, I think the kids will enjoy it more there."

"Aye, sir. Good night."

"Good night Captain."

xxxxx

The man behind the desk rose and went through the door in the back of the office. Activity on Pier 54 was nonexistent at 1am and he walked down the hallway to another door. Pausing outside the door he listened intently before pulling out his key. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dim light as the opening of the door was the only source. He looked around the room at the thin bare mattresses on the floor. Twelve teenaged girls were lying on the mattresses in a drug induced sleep. Each girl was selected because there was no one to care for them. They were runaways or orphans from an overcrowded orphanage. He would give them a better life, he told himself as he tried to justify what he was doing in his mind. It didn't matter that they would be sold in the sex trade to men who would probably abuse them, not to mention the loss of freedom. Besides, he could be going home soon. Just one more shipment and he could leave California for good.

xxxxx

Yuri Gabrienko arrived in Newport Harbor to catch the 9am Catalina Flyer to Avalon. Since they had moved to Southern California after the trade to the Ducks they had never been and they knew that some of their teammates had decided to go for the weekend, along with Chuck and Crash. After boarding the boat for the 90 minute trip, Yuri looked at the gang plank and saw a few more familiar faces coming on board. Bryan Smolenski and his wife along with Richard 'the Elbow' Franks and Steve Campbell and their wives. Bryan and Steve were both six feet two inches and weighed 220 lbs and Richard was almost as big as Yuri, the same height but weighed about twenty pounds less. Steve and Bryan were mobile defensemen on the Ducks and the Elbow was a fellow enforcer like Yuri. It was their jobs to protect Chuck, Ryan and Corey so they could work their magic on the ice and they were doing their job beautifully, helping the Ducks to record performances in the current year. Yuri and his wife welcomed his teammates and spouses on board.

"Yuri, so good to see you." Bryan said. "It's a great day for a sail."

Yuri nodded. "Yes it is. I wonder if we'll run into Chuck and Crash."

"I hope so," said Steve. "I want to see that yacht they got to use for the weekend."

Richard laughed. "Me too. It'll be fun to see how the rich and famous live."

"We get to see that every time the Bartowskis invite us over," Yuri joked. "Although they don't flaunt it."

Everyone chuckled. "I can't believe they treated all of us to a trip to Las Vegas last year."

"Just their way of saying thank you for winning the Stanley Cup again."

"True, but I really think it's because Sarah's glad we take the heat off Chuck so he still has all his teeth."

They all started laughing again, harder this time.

The gangway was raised and the Catalina Flyer headed on its way to Avalon.

xxxxx

The Thompsons and Bartowskis sat at the table enjoying breakfast and looking at the boats in the harbor. Kate was sitting in Chuck's lap munching on some Cheerios and Landon was doing the same on Sarah's lap. It was a sunny morning that was quickly warming up. Lisa and Charlie were happily eating the chocolate pancakes the chef had made them, complete with whipped cream. Chuck and Sarah knew they were going to be on a sugar high before long.

Chuck took a bite of his omelet and said "The Captain wants to know if we wanted to go over to the Isthmus. He says they have some great beaches and hiking trails over there. A lot fewer people too."

Crash looked at Carina and said "What do you think hon?"

Carina nibbled on a piece of toast. "Sounds like fun, but I want to go check out the old casino first. It won't take long."

"It's a good thing it's just a theater. I don't want you to lose your bonus like you did the last time you were in Vegas." Sarah teased.

Carina frowned and then smiled. "It was a bad system I was using."

"Blame the system, Carina?"

Carina chuckled. "Lame right? OK, I've been cured. I don't gamble….. much anymore."

xxxxx

After completing the tour of the casino, the Bartowskis and Thompsons head back to the docks. The Catalina Flyer had arrived a few minutes earlier and all the passengers were disembarking the ship. Amidst all the noise of the people walking by they heard a voice over the din. "Chuck, Crash."

Everyone stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. A minute later several familiar faces could be seen approaching them. Chuck and Crash smiled at seeing their teammates and everyone greeted each other. It took two trips, but Yuri, Bryan, Richard, Steve and their wives joined the Bartowskis and Thompsons on the yacht for a visit and lunch.

xxxxx

A dark haired man was standing on the beach looking out over the harbor through binoculars while his companion with a baseball cap was scanning the beach and dock. The man in the cap elbowed his companion and pointed toward the dock. "Is that her getting into the dingy?"

Swinging his binoculars to the right he looked closely at the dinghy. "That's her alright." They watched as the dinghy went to a large yacht in the harbor. "She sure is with a lot of people. I hope this doesn't get messy."

"That's for Mr. Colt to worry about. I'll call him now."

Mr. Colt answered his phone on the first ring. "Yes?"

"She's here on a yacht called the _Summerset_. There are a lot of people on board."

"Good work. Let me worry about all the other people. Hopefully all I'll need is a few minutes alone to talk to her. If that doesn't do it….well hopefully it won't get to that point. I've got a plane standing by. I'll be there in less than an hour. Meet me at the airport."

xxxxx

**A/N 2 – charahkids** was kind enough to point out that Michael Clarke Duncan who played Mr. Colt on the first episode of season two passed away in 2012. Another role he was famous for was Manute on Sin City. He was also in the Green Mile and The Whole Nine Yards, among others. R.I.P. Mr. Duncan.


End file.
